Operación: DESTINO
by DayiFabi
Summary: El sector V ha tomado rumbos distintos durante seis años. Sin embargo, Uno ha recibido indicaciones, y tras unir a su equipo nuevamente, tendrán que vérselas con un sin fin de aventuras que van más allá de una simple misión. El destino comenzará a barajear sus cartas, uniendo lazos irrompibles, y rompiendo otros con descaro. Todo por un bien común. /Varias parejas/ Cap. 12 UP!
1. Reunirlos a todos

**ATENCIÓN: Codename: Kids Next Door no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo creador Mr. Warburton y Cartoon Network. Esto es sólo de fans para fans.**

_¡Bien, empecemos con esto! Antes que nada, aclararé que este fic está basado en todos los capítulos de KND, incluyendo OPERATION: ZERO. Sin embargo, no me baso en el final, OPERATION: INTERVIEW, (Operación: Relato.) En mi fic, Número Uno nunca se fue al espacio. _

_Los personajes principales, será todo el sector V. Parejas protagonistas: Kuki/Wally. Nigel/Abby/Memo. Seguidos por otros personajes como Cree, Los de La Otra Cuadra, 362, 86, Ace "el chico" , Chad, Padre, 83 y 84, Mushi, y otros que no mencionaré porque arruinaré la trama del fic xD _

_Bueno, ya no los entretengo; ¡espero que el fic sea de su agrado!_

Preparando Misión para Los Chicos del Barrio

Operación:

**D.E.S.T.I.N.O. **

**D**iferentes

**E**ncuentros y

**S**orpresas

**T**otalmente

**I**nesperadas

**N**unca se

**O**lvidarán

En un cuarto pequeño y oscuro, un muchacho alto, delgado y de pelos castaños trabajaba arduamente en un… ¿experimento, tal vez? Sólo tenía ojos para eso… poder crear aquello que tanto anhelaba… sudaba, pero no le importaba; en cambio; parecía más feliz que nunca. Estaba a punto de terminar…

Mientras, en la oscuridad; alguien lo observaba, sin que nadie supiera que estaba allí. Alguien que parecía no se había arreglado en meses; Su piel, pálida, contrastaba con unos mechones de pelo que a penas tenía. Su mirada era muy triste, pero decidida. Él nunca perdía. Se acercó lentamente al muchacho trabajador, procurando no hacer ruido.

Cuando llegó a su lado, el otro estaba tan ocupado que no se dio cuenta de su presencia. En un instinto; después de años de no ver a su camarada, puso su mano sobre su hombro, sobresaltándolo…

-¿¡Ya tan rápido llegaste, A…? – Se le quedó mirando al intruso, y su mirada cambió de la sorpresa, a una de incertidumbre. –Tú…

Su asombro de verlo allí era tal, que no pudo decir su nombre. Pero él entendió, y le dio un fraternal abrazo. Tantos años, desde que se separaron… por fin; el líder regresaba.

-¡Nigel! – Dijo por fin, emocionado, pero a la vez, anonadado. -¿Dónde te habías metido? – concluyó con una franca sonrisa.

-Tú sabes, número dos, salvando al mundo a escondidas, y esas cosas. –Contestó, con una mirada triunfante, aunque un poco presumida.

El muchacho suspiró.

-Nigel, ya no es necesario que me llames así; KND desapareció hace años…

-Lo siento, Guillermo…como sea; ¿qué es ese nuevo invento?

-¡Ah! Esto… pues… -se sonrojó- Es…pero… prométeme que no le dirás a nadie…

Nigel quedó desconcertado. ¿A quién podría decirle?

-Puedes confiar en mí, Guillermo. Sabes que nunca te he fallado.

Memo sonrió.

-No, nunca lo has hecho. Y sé que no lo harás. Pues bien… he descubierto en estos últimos meses la manera de llegar al… -tragó saliva- cuarto sabor…

-¿Te refieres al legendario cuarto sabor de helado? – cuestionó el pálido, maravillado.

-Así es. Y por fin ,lo he conseguido… y esta máquina; ¡está diseñada para recrear el cuarto sabor cuantas veces sea necesario!

-Increíble… -susurró Nigel- Pero, si mal no recuerdo, Número cinco… digo, Abby llegó a probarlo, ¿no?

Memo se sonrojó un poco, pero ocultó la mirada bajo su gorra.

-Sí… ella lo probó… pero sólo fue… una sola gota…

El ex líder del KND intentaba descifrar los pensamientos de su compañero, pero fue desconcentrado por alguien que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

-Memo, he traído los… -quedó muda al observar al nuevo visitante-… dulces…-dejó caer la bolsa que llevaba en mano, ocasionando que decenas de dulces de diversos sabores y colores cayeran al suelo.

La recién llegada era una muchacha de alrededor 16 años, piel morena, alta, ojos tan oscuros como la mismísima noche se asomaban por el largo flequillo, y el cabello largo y suelto se ondulaba en las puntas.

Nigel sonrió, fue tan solo una media sonrisa; pero esto ocasionó que la nueva visitante sintiera que se caería. Se tambaleó un poco, pero recobró la razón: Siempre había sabido controlarse.

-Nigel… Qué…qué sorpresa… -murmuró, tratando de no darle importancia, pero con cada palabra que decía tartamudeaba.

-Lo mismo digo, Abby… Eh, ¡espera! – cayó en la cuenta de algo - ¿Qué haces en la casa de Guillermo?

Memo exclamó algo como: "¡Ah!" Y esquivó la mirada de su ex líder, y al mismo tiempo ocultó el experimento en el que trabajaba. Abby, por su parte, ya estaba totalmente recuperada de la sorpresa, y contestó enigmáticamente, como de costumbre:

-Nada anormal, Nigel. La pregunta es… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – hizo énfasis en "tú", para que supiera que le estaba regresando la jugada.

-Para la mala suerte de ustedes, chicos; he venido para revivir al sector V. –respondió.

-¿¡QUÉ? – Soltó el ahora delgado chico de pelos castaños. -¿¡Te has vuelto loco? ¡Eso no se puede! ¡Recuerda por todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para…!

-Tranquilo, Guillermo. ¿Puedes explicarnos tus razones? –preguntó la chica, dirigiéndose hacia el desaliñado.

-Se los explicaré todo en cuanto encontremos a Tres y Cuatro.

Memo negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes que eso no es posible, Nigel… Kuki regresó a Japón hace años, y Wallabee… -cerró los ojos, triste. –Bien sabes que lo hemos perdido…

Nigel quedó pensativo.

-Esperaba poder contar con ustedes- respondió, con la mano en la barbilla.

-Bien sabes que sí, pero ni Abby ni yo hemos podido hablar con él…

-Tienes razón… creo que me he sobresaltado…

Recordó entonces lo ocurrido hace seis largos años…

El sector V se encontraba en la casa del árbol, como de costumbre; pero ahora el líder parecía muy preocupado y pensativo.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – cuestionó Número Cinco, que había llegado sorpresivamente pero sigilosa, y se sentó aún lado de Número Uno.

-No… no es nada; sólo que he estado pensando que…

-Eh, chicos –interrumpió Número Cuatro, que acababa de entrar a la estancia. - ¿Han visto a Número Tres?

-No, no la hemos visto. – Comentó la morena, quien de pronto hizo una cara pícara. -¿Para qué la buscabas?

El rubio, al notar la cara de Abby, se molestó, y le contestó, resentido:

-¡Para nada en especial! Sólo que… no la he visto en todo el día.

-Eso es cierto – Atribuyó Número Dos, que estaba jugando videojuegos, pero había decidido unirse a la conversación. – Yo tampoco la he visto en todo el día. ¿Estará en su habitación?

-No está ahí. Pasé, y su cuarto estaba abierto, más ella no estaba. –Dijo Cinco, de pronto un poco preocupada.

-No se preocupen, chicos; de seguro está muy bien. – Número Uno trató de despreocupar a sus amigos.

-¡Qué va! – Exclamó Cuatro, estirando los brazos con señal de pereza. –Yo no me preocupé por ella… ahora, creo que iré a tomar una sie… - al darse vuelta, se topó con la mirada triste de Tres. -…¿Kuki?

Se notaba muy desanimada; sus ojos tenían un ligero color rojizo y estaban hinchados, como si hubiera llorado toda la noche. Sin embargo, la siempre linda niña trató de que no lo notaran, disimulándolo con una triste sonrisa. Cosa que todos se tragaron, menos Cuatro, quien conocía perfectamente las verdaderas sonrisas de Tres.

-¡Número Tres! – sonrió Dos. - ¡Qué alegría nos da verte!

Ella río.

-No es para tanto, chicos. ¡Sólo fui a la casa de mamá!

Instantes después, todos se encontraban en la sala, platicando, jugando videojuegos, comiendo dulces y riendo. Todos menos Tres.

El güero estaba notablemente preocupado. ¿Qué le pasaba a su amiga?

-Oye, Kuki…-ella volteó. - ¿Te encuentras… bien?

La japonesa se sorprendió un poco de que le preguntara eso directamente. Vale, que siempre se preocupaba por ella, la cuidaba y en veces la salvaba, pero no era su estilo preguntar. Cerró los ojos, y suspiró.

-No, Wally, no estoy bien…

Número Cuatro no alcanzó a preguntar la razón, ya que Tres se había parado, decidida, y se posó en el centro.

-Chicos… necesito decirles algo…

A pesar de que casi siempre nadie le hacía caso a Tres, ya que normalmente sólo platicaba de Simios Arco iris y gatos; su tono de voz, triste y profundo, hizo que todos dejaran sus actividades.

-Yo… bueno; regresaré a Japón… -Dijo, ocultando la mirada. No podía darles la cara, mucho menos a… él.

Silencio sepulcral.

La primera en reaccionar fue Cinco.

-Número Tres, ¿es en serio?

Ella asintió ligeramente la cabeza.

Número Uno se paró frente a ella, y le hizo levantar la cara con su mano. Él sabía lo que ella necesitaba.

-Buena suerte, Número Tres. Recuerda que aquí siempre tendrás una casa del árbol y amigos que te recibirán con los brazos abiertos, cuando quieras volver. Seas niña o no.

Acto seguido, la de melena negra lo abrazó, y, finalmente, se echó a llorar. Abby se acercó para también abrazar a su amiga, y después de la sorpresa, Número Dos también. Ahora eran cuatro amigos fieles… que ni la distancia los separaría…

Pero Kuki no se sentía completa…

-No… eso es… no; estás mintiendo… - se oyó de pronto, una voz había hablado, una voz que expresaba el más profundo dolor y desconcierto en cada una de sus palabras.

Todos se separaron, para ver a Número Cuatro, quien parecía como un fantasma.

-Wally… -susurró Tres. Se acercó hacia él; lo menos que quería era que sus amigos estuvieran tristes por su ausencia.

Cuando lo tuvo frente así, lo abrazó. Esta vez no era un abrazo cualquiera, como los que siempre le daba; era un abrazo de despedida. Sabía que probablemente… no lo volvería a ver… A aquel niño de ojos verdes…

_**Transmisión Interrumpida **_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

¡Qué tal! ¿Les gustó este primer capítulo? ¿Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias…?

Bueno, primero quiero aclarar algo: KND, en mi país, los nombres son distintos, pero algunos los uso de la manera original, y otros no.

Por ejemplo: Número Uno: yo le digo Nigel, como la versión estadounidense. No sé, me gusta más para el papel que le doy en este fic.

Número Dos: Para mí siempre va a ser Guillermo, o Memo. Por eso también puedo decirle Guille, pero no creo que sea usual. No me gusta Hoagie, ni siquiera puedo pronunciarlo XD

Número Tres: En México la conocemos como Kuki Kiut. Aquí solo cambiará su apellido; al original: Sanban (que significa "número tres" en japonés)

Número Cuatro: A él puedo decirle o bien Wally, Wallabee o Güero. Pero nunca Torres. (ése es su apellido en la versión mexicana)

Número Cinco: Creo que a ella la dejo igual… Abby o Abigail.

¡OTRA COSA!

Conforme pase mi fic, se darán cuenta que uso expresiones como: "Venga" o "coño" o cosas así, medio españolas. Claro está: no soy española; soy mexicana. Pero algunas de estas expresiones, en ocasiones, me son muy útiles para expresar lo que dice el personaje.

Bueno…. ¡Eso es todo! Espero que les guste mi fic ;)


	2. Extraños en la escuela

_**Transmisión Reestablecida… **_

-Después de eso – comentó Niguel, refiriéndose a lo sucedido con Tres, que de repente sus pensamientos parecieron cobrar vida, y tanto Abby como Memo lo escuchaban. – Y cuando Número Tres se fue, les conté mi preocupación; el hecho de que dentro de tres años más dejaríamos de ser niños y nos borrarían la memoria.

"Para evitar esto, tuve un plan; ser olvidados, pero sin nosotros olvidar. Por lo que huimos de la casa del árbol; era un plan que tomaría mucho tiempo, y tenía que ser planeado con anticipación. Nos refugiamos en el Cuartel Secreto del Sector V, que nadie, ni siquiera la Base Lunar conocía, para ser, poco a poco; olvidados. Y así nadie nos borraría la memoria. Claro que número 86 desperdició años buscándonos, insistiendo en que no pudimos desaparecer así sin más. Pero ella, y todos los que nos buscaban, terminaron por crecer también; y los destituyeron.

-Sin embargo – comentó Memo – En todo ese lapso de tiempo, Wallabee se mostró muy distante y frío, y poco a poco fue siendo víctima de la depresión; lo que finalmente se convirtió en odio y resentimiento. –Suspiró. – Y cuando nuestra generación de KND fue destituida, nosotros también nos separamos…

-Entonces me temo que no contamos ni con Tres ni Cuatro… -finalizó Niguel.

-Eh, eh, chicos; que para eso me tienen aquí – intervino Abby, quien no había comentado nada al respecto. –No crean que dejo olvidada a mis amigas – sonrió. – Y eso significa…

-…¿Y eso significa…? – cuestionaron Memo y Niguel al mismo tiempo, interesados.

Abby sólo sonrió enigmáticamente.

Al día siguiente…

-¡Abigail! – dijo de pronto Memo, muy exaltado. -¡Estás loca!

Los tres chicos se encontraban afuera de una escuela pública. Una preparatoria, para ser exactos. Abby trepaba un árbol, para de ahí saltar a la reja y cruzar, para finalmente entrar a la escuela.

-No me digas que tienes miedo, Memo… -sonrió Abby. Ante tal gesto, el chico de pelos castaños sintió como se le subía el color.

-Cla… ¡Claro que no! – Y en unos instantes, seguía a la chica por debajo del árbol. - ¡Pero verás la tunda que nos va a meter…!

-Concentrados; chicos. –Ordenó Nigel. Quien los seguía al último, vigilando que nadie los sorprendiera.

Finalmente, la morena llegó a la parte alta del árbol, y saltó a la barda, agarrándose bien en la orilla. Iba a saltar hacia el otro lado, cuando sintió que perdía el equilibrio…

-¡Abby! –gritaron los dos chicos al unísono, preocupados.

Pero, como de costumbre; Abby no se dejaba ganar por nada.

En su rostro se dibujó una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Creían que una barda de preparatoria me iba a vencer? – Y con esto, saltó, como un gato, hacia el otro lado.

Los chicos suspiraron, aliviados, y siguieron a la chica.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí – Susurró Memo. –Ahora, ¿dónde lo buscamos?

-No será difícil – comentó Abby. –Un chico como él no estará en clase; te lo aseguro.

-Pues será mejor que busquemos en los alrededores…

Se iban a adentrar a la preparatoria, cuando se dieron cuenta que había cientos de jóvenes platicando en aquel patio. Sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Al ver la cara de sus compañeros, Nigel habló:

-Venga, chicos. Podemos preguntar. Alguien de estos chicos debe conocerlo, y… yo puedo preguntar a las chicas –sonrió- que con esta cara de Luis Miguel no hay quien se me resista.

-Já, si, claro… -Dijo sarcástica la chica.

-¿Acaso no es cierto? – le preguntó, acercándose hacia ella.

-¡Qué va! –ella lo empujó antes de que se pudiera acercar más. –Yo iré a buscar por allá.

Señaló un lugar en el cual parecía haber un barrio de hombres, fumando y nada más.

-A…Abby… ¡eso parece peligroso! ¿No deberíamos ir todos juntos? – Memo parecía preocupado.

-Por mí; como sea. –Contestó, yendo hacia el lugar propuesto.

-¡Espera! – Guillermo la siguió.

"Que ingenua es Cinco." Pensó el ex líder. "Es mejor preguntar"

Por lo cual se acercó a un grupo de chicas que hablaban y reían.

-Buenos días, señoritas. –empezó. Ellas se voltearon, dudosas. –Soy el ex jefe del sector V, me llamo Nigel, combatí con los más fuertes adultos que uste…

-Ya, ya. –Cortó una chica rubia, enfadada. -¿Qué quieres?

-Yo… pues… -Nigel parecía de pronto nervioso. – Me preguntaba si conocen a Wallabee Beetles …

Las chicas soltaron un largo suspiro.

-Ahhhh, Wallabee…

-¡Es taaaan lindo!

-¡Y sexy!

-¡Muy misterioso!

-¿Han visto esos ojos verdes que tiene?

-VALE, VALE – dijo Nigel, agitando las manos en señal de que pararan. –Ya veo que sí lo conocen. ¿Podrían decirme su ubicación?

De repente, todas perecían preocupadas.

-¿No querrás ir con él, o si? – susurró una.

-Él no habla con nadie más que con su banda…-comentó otra.

-Chicas, ¿podrían decirme donde está, si o no?

-Bien; pero no digas que no te lo advertimos. Allí. – Señaló el mismo lugar al que había ido Abby, con algo de temor; el dedo le temblaba.

"Oh, genial." Pensó Nigel, dejando a las chicas, y siguiendo los pasos de su compañera.

-¡De nada! – Gritó una chica sarcásticamente. -¿Por qué todos los hombres son iguales?

Cuando Nigel llegó al lugar, todos; absolutamente todos los hombres de allí se le quedaban mirando con repugnancia. Solo giraban sus ojos para ver hacia donde se dirigía, pero sin apartar sus labios de los cigarrillos.

Por fin; alcanzó a sus compañeros.

-Nigel, ¿dónde te habías metido? –susurró Memo, temblando.

-Bah, qué importa.

Caminaban lento, sin embargo, Abby iba decidida y sin temor a las miradas ajenas. Se paró el lo que era el final del pasillo, estaba oscuro, y un par de chicos le les lanzaban miradas asesinas.

-Bien. – Abby había hablado. -¿Dónde está Wallabee Beetles?

Ambos chicos soltaron unas carcajadas.

-No pensarás que tienes oportunidad de hablar con él.

-Sí, nena: Mejor regresa por donde viniste.

Abigail se acercó y le sostuvo la barbilla a uno de ellos, haciendo que levantara la cabeza y la mirara directo a sus seductores ojos negros:

-Puedes decirme dónde está… y nosotros podríamos hacer algo interesante… ¿te parece…?-susurró, con una voz que no era propia de ella.

Sus dos acompañantes abrieron los ojos como platos, ante lo que acababa de decir Abby.

El muchacho tragó saliva, quedó maravillado en la belleza de la chica. Su figura era tan perfecta… y esos ojos, tan profundos…

-Vaya, vaya, quién te viera Abigail… -todos se volvieron a una- Seduciendo a mis camaradas.

Un chico rubio, de estatura media y mirada fría como el acero acababa de irrumpir en la conversación.

_**Transmisión Interrumpida**_


	3. Reencuentros

_**Transmisión Reestablecida…**_

-¡Wally! – exclamó de felicidad Memo, hacía años que no lo veía, y para él; había sido como su mejor amigo.

Sin embargo, el no respondió el saludo. Ni hizo ademán de mirarlo. Tan solo chupaba la paleta morada que sus labios sostenían. Jugueteaba con ella, e hizo una señal a los muchachos del pasillo para que se retiraran.

Nadie dijo nada. ¿Qué podían decir? Sabían de antemano que Wallabee no colaboraría. Entonces… ¿para qué fueron?

La morena le dio un codazo a Nigel, para que hablara. Él la interrogó con la mirada. Ella movió los labios, como queriendo decir: "Confía en mí". Y él confió.

Dio un paso al frente, para darle la cara al chico rubio.

-Número Cuatro… -empezó, pero Wallabee chasqueó la lengua con disgusto.

-No me llames así. –Ordenó, su voz era tan dura como el mismísimo mármol…-Al grano, ¿qué quieren?

-Requerimos tu colaboración en una nueva misión. –Respondió el pálido sin rodeos.

Wallabee sonrió sarcásticamente.

-¿De verdad creen que colaboraré? – en esos momentos el celular de Abby sonó, pero no le prestó atención. – Desperdician su tiempo; vamos: vayan a su misión de niños. De seguro el mundo los necesita. – contestó de forma sarcástica.

Nigel miró de reojo a Abigail. Sostenía una silenciosa conversación por celular, pero ella le dirigió, nuevamente, una mirada para que continuara. ¿Qué se traía entre manos la chica?

-Mira, no quiero…-comenzó a hablar el ex líder.

-¡Por favor, Wally! – intervino Memo. - ¡Entendemos cómo te sientes, a todos nos afectó, pero…! – se había quedado sin palabras. –Pero… ¿no extrañas esos viejos días, en los que todo parecía ser solo diversión y risas? – Bajó la mirada, triste.

El chico quedó pensativo un momento, moviendo la paleta de un lado a otro. Finalmente, contestó:

-No.

Bien, sinceramente el castaño no esperaba que él le dijera: "¡Sí, extraño esos días, me uniré!" pero esperaba ver en sus ojos un brillo de añoranza… algo, que le indicara que realmente extrañaba esos tiempos. Pero no, su fría mirada no se apartó de él: pero no descifró nada en sus ojos. Era como si estuviesen protegidos por una barrera que no podía romperse…

-No. – repitió en el mismo tono. – Saben que nunca colaboraré con ustedes…

En esos momentos, Abby había colgado el teléfono, y sonrió.

-Tal vez con nosotros no. Pero…

-¡GÜERO! – De pronto, alguien se había abalanzado al chico de ojos verdes y lo abrazaba como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo.

Él quedó impactado unos segundos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos; y sintió que el tiempo se detenía. No; no podía ser posible. No quería voltear para ver a la dueña de dicha voz… sabía de antemano quién era. Su rostro había adquirido un ligero tono carmesí, y temblaba…

-Ku…¿Kuki? – susurró; no podía creérselo. Pero era real. La sentía sobre sí como quien siente el viento soplar.

-¿KUKI? – También se sorprendieron los dos chicos, que miraron a Abby con admiración.

Ella sólo río, y lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

¿Sería posible? ¿Realmente aquella chica japonesa había vuelto? Wallabee la recordó… aquella niña dulce y energética que sólo pensaba en simios arco iris…la niña con la que siempre discutía sobre tonterías… aquella preciosa sonrisa…

Pero de pronto, la mirada sorprendida y apenada del chico cambió a una sombría e insensible. Se giró, pero no para mirar a la cara a la chica, sino para empujarla con sus manos; alejándola de sí.

-¡No me toques! – fue su respuesta, enojada y seca.

Todos quedaron asombrados. Todos menos Abigail, quien temía que eso pasaría.

La chica alegre ahora dio lugar a una cara de incertidumbre. No lo había visto en seis años… y, ahora, ¿la recibía así? No era lo que esperaba… Aunque tampoco esperaba que él se abalanzara sobre ella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. No; él nunca había sido así. Pero ella sabía que detrás de esa fría máscara había un niño de gran corazón, y ahora…ahora… tan sólo era una sombra… Su querido Wally había desaparecido…

-¿Wally? – balbuceó ella, incrédula, extendió su mano hacia él…

…Pero enseguida se retractó. Bajó la mirada, triste. Tenía ganas de llorar… pero no. No se lo permitiría. Se prometió a sí misma que cuando viera de nuevo a sus amigos, ella les brindaría una cálida sonrisa. No debía llorar…nunca más.

Se posó nuevamente, y en su rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Wally, chicos… -comentó, dirigiéndose también a ellos. – ¡No saben qué gusto me da volver a verlos a todos!

Tres de los chicos sonrieron, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercaron a ella; una vez más, para abrazarla… como la última vez que se vieron…

Kuki no pudo evitar decepcionarse… Pero, ¡qué importa! Tenía a sus amigos, ellos la querían y eso era lo más importante. Y tal vez por eso… Wally no fuera ya su amigo…

Cuando se separaron, Abby le sonrió.

-¿No tuviste problemas para llegar?

Ella negó energéticamente con la cabeza.

-¡No! Afortunadamente un chico me ayudó – sonrió.

-¿Un chico? –preguntó su amiga, dudosa.

-¿No te referirás… a "ese" chico? – Cuestionó Memo, que señalaba a un muchacho muy apuesto, era alto y su pelo estaba revuelto. Tenía un ligero color castaño con rayos rubios. También ocultaba su mirada bajo unas gafas de sol.

-¡Sí, justamente él! ¡Hola chico misterioso! –saludó agitando la mano fuertemente.

-Esperen un momento… - sospechaba Abby. - ¿Qué él no es…?

Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando su ex compañero, Wallabee, se acercó hacia el chico de forma muy molesta. Eh… quién lo diría, ¿acaso aún después de seis años no podía controlar sus celos?

Sus pasos eran grandes y decididos a llegar a él. Cuando lo tuvo frente de sí, alzó la mirada; ya que, a pesar de haber crecido, seguía teniendo la estatura más baja que los demás.

-"El Chico" (*)–murmuró. – Este lado de la escuela es mío, ya lo habíamos aclarado. – Apretó su puño, y lo alzo de manera amenazadora. –Así que será mejor que regreses si no quieres que…

-¡No, por favor! ¡No me hagas daño! –suplicó El Chico, tapándose el rostro con las dos manos.

Abby enarcó una ceja, divertida. Parecía leer sus intenciones.

-¿…Qué demonios…? – Wally se extrañó. Él siempre le contestaba de manera grosera y con superioridad. ¿Por qué ahora se hacía el sufrido?

-¡Wallabee Beetles! –La de origen oriental había intervenido. Sus ojos lanzaban llamas. -¿¡Cómo te atreves a hacerle daño a alguien que nada te ha hecho?

-No te metas. –siseó el rubio, lanzándole una mirada de notable enfado.

-¡Sí, sí me meto! – respondió, no se iba a dejar ganar por alguien que había sido su amigo. Tomó la mano de "El Chico" y lo atrajo hacia sí. Como quien protege a un indefenso bebé. - ¡Él no ha hecho nada malo, no tienes por qué amenazarlo!

El güero se quedó mirando a la pareja unos instantes. Luego, como si recordara algo gracioso pero molesto; rió. No fue una risa agradable.

-Hagan lo que quieran. –Dicho esto, puso sus manos en los bolsillos, y se dispuso a irse.

Todos vieron su partida. Kuki cerró los ojos; un tanto dolida. No quería que se fuera…No: para nada. Pero él así lo deseaba, y no lo iba a retener. Ella quería que las cosas fueran como antes, y se llevaba un fiasco. "Así es el destino, supongo…" pensó.

Abigail la miró de reojo. Y enseguida, optó por ir tras el chico.

Cuando lo alcanzó, él no pareció sorprendido.

-Parece que las cosas no han cambiado del todo. –Comentó Abby, con una sonrisa pícara.

-No sé a qué te refieres, y créeme: no me interesa.

La mirada del chico seguía puesta al frente; concentrado en su camino. No miró a la chica en ningún momento.

-Yo creo que sí te interesa. No, no creo. Lo aseguro. Me refiero a Kuki. ¿Aún te pones celoso?

Su mirada seguía siendo indescifrable.

-Kuki Sanban es una tonta e inmadura niña que se cree dueña del mundo.-comentó- Y me alejé de allí porque estoy harto de todos ustedes.

La chica volvió a sonreír, y ahora, con esas palabras, estaba segura de lo que Wallabee pensaba. Se puso en frente de él; impidiéndole el paso.

-Eso es lo que piensas solamente tú. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque en verdad piensas eso, que es tonta e inmadura. Siempre lo has pensado. Pero… tú piensas que se cree la dueña del mundo… ¿No será que tú la consideras dueña del mundo, o mejor dicho, de tu mundo…?

El chico chasqueó la lengua; pero desvió ligeramente los ojos. Fue tan sólo unas centésimas de segundo, pero Abby pudo verlo.

-Sino sabes lo que dices mejor cierra la boca, niña.

-¡Uy! ¡El chaparrito ha hablado! – Le revolvió el pelo con brusquedad, como lo hacía en los viejos tiempos. – Número Cuatro… Kuki no es la culpable de tu presente. Tú lo eres. Y si no haces algo para cambiar hoy mismo… mañana será muy tarde. –lo miró. – Además, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. ¿Por qué no se la das? ¿Por qué no te la das?

Dichas esas palabras, se fue. Dejando al muchacho pensativo.

_**Transmisión interrumpida…**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

¡_Uuuuuuy, uuuy! Debo admitir que este capítulo quedó más corto y no tan sentimental como quería… pero ¡qué va! Me encanta el papel de Abby en este cap. Y de una vez les quito las dudas: NO. No habrá romance entre Abby y Wally por si lo están pensando o.0 Ella sólo actúa como "hermana mayor" "consejera" o "chica sabia" que siempre da buenos consejos a los demás. Y en este caso, Cuatro los necesitaba urgentemente. _

_En alguno de los próximos capítulos describiré más detalladamente a los personajes como me los imagino (: _

_Y, ¿qué pasará? ¿Wally regresará con el Sector V? ¿Cuál es esa misión de la que Nigel ha hablado? ¿Se pueden recuperar aquellos viejos sentimientos?_

_(*) "El chico" No sé si lo recuerdan, en mi fic, es "El niño" en adolescente. Es un niño que siempre ponía celoso a Wally, como en los capítulos OPERATION: CAKED FOUR y OPERATION: RECESS Los pueden encontrar el la página de: Myvideo .net 8D Lo siento si sólo está en inglés u.u_

_Comentarios, sugerencias, quejas… algo porfavor 8D_


	4. ¿Y ahora?

_**Transmisión reestablecida… **_

Kuki giró sobre sí misma, ¡estaba radiante de alegría! Saltó, corrió, se abrazó, y finalmente se dejó caer en el gran simio arco iris que hacía de cama.

A la chica le encantaba esa habitación. En ella había pasado muchas cosas, se sentía protegida y soñada con tantos peluches a su alrededor. Cómo extrañaba dicho cuarto…

Y, la felicidad era más ya que, debido a la seriedad de sus padres, y al hecho de que se había mudado a Japón; no pudo tener un cuarto ni tan grande ni tan tierno. Allá las casas eran pequeñas debido a la enorme cantidad de gente, y por tanto se trataba de aprovechar el espacio al máximo.

Recorrió cada rincón de aquella habitación de la casa del árbol. Todo era igual… cómo lo había dejado. La única diferencia era que había mucho polvo y telarañas. Había mucho que arreglar…

Por fin, llegó a su lugar preferido: aquel lugar donde ponía las cosas más importantes para ella. Ahora, estaba vacío, pero hace muchos años llegó a tener algo ahí muy especial: Unas papas fritas. Pero misteriosamente, desaparecieron. El mismo día que las colocó allí. Nunca supo que fue de dichas papas.

Instantáneamente recordó a Número Cuatro. Trató de alejarlo de su mente, pero no pudo. Él le había dado esas papas, y, ahora comprendía; por eso eran tan importantes para ella.

-¡Tonta, tonta! –Se dijo a sí misma, tapando su cara con el primer peluche que encontró. -¡Deja de pensar en él!

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, en su cabeza seguía la imagen de ese niño pequeño y enojón que siempre le causaba enojos innecesarios. ¡Cuántas veces había insultado a sus preciados simios arco iris, sin mencionar que peleaba con los hámsters y nunca quiso cantar con ella! De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, él la odiaba. U odia, de seguro. ¡Era más que obvio! Si él tanto odiaba las cosas dulces y tiernas, nunca se sintió bien con ella. Actuaba como una enfadosa ante él… siempre sonriendo, hablando de cosas tontas, cantando y bailando. "¡Pobre Wally!" pensó.

"Pero no puedo cambiar lo que soy." Continuó hablando su conciencia. "Así soy yo, y así quiero ser. La única solución es, obviamente, dejarlo ir. ¿Pero, cuándo comenzaron estos sentimientos? Cuando era más niña… me agradaba estar con él, era divertido a pesar de todos los enojos, el hacía que cada día valiera la pena" sonrió "Pero no sabía qué eran esos sentimientos… lo sospechaba, pero no podía estar segura. ¿No podía llamarle amor, o sí? Me di cuenta que lo quería más que otra cosa, cuando me mudé… Allí fue cuando supe que era lo que más me importaba, pensando en él todos los días, soñándolo, queriendo estar con él…¡Era una total y absoluta idiota!"

-¡BASTA!- gritó, olvidando que no era la única en la casa del árbol. -¡Deja de pensar en eso! -Aventó el peluche que sostenía, de desesperación, y se dio cuenta que era su simio arco iris naranja. Una preocupación extraña la llenó, y fue hacia el peluche.

Naranja.

-Oh, genial… -dijo sarcásticamente, observando el color.

-¡Kuki! ¿Estás bien? – Abby acababa de entrar a su habitación, extrañada. –Oí que gritaste…

-Ah, sí, sí, Abby; estoy bien – sonrió, dejó el peluche a un lado- ¿Ya está listo Nigel?

-Sí, también venía a decirte eso. Vamos; tenemos que saber cuál es esa gran misión de la que Nigel nos habla. –Le guiñó el ojo.

-¡Sí, vamos!

…...

Cuando Wallabee regresó de la escuela, estaba más callado que de costumbre. Pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho Abigail, en sus ex compañeros, y de lo que haría de ahora en adelante.

Pensó en la posibilidad de regresar, solo por esta vez; con el sector V. Pero dudó. Todos habían cambiado mucho, probablemente tendrían diferentes puntos de vista, y eso sería un problema.

"Pero todos cambian" – Se dijo, mirando su habitación. La había pintado de negro, que hacía juego con su camisa.

Se miró a sí mismo a través del espejo de su baño.

Sí, había crecido. No tanto como quisiera; de los hombres era de los más bajos de estatura. Sus facciones, para mala suerte de él, seguían siendo suaves. Con ese aspecto de niño pequeño. Y con esos ojos, ni se diga. Su cabello de hongo lo había cambiado por algo más desaliñado, y con ese corte, la parte delantera de su cabello, o el copete, se había girado ligeramente hacia arriba. De vestimenta, utilizaba una camisa negra sin mangas, y normalmente la cubría con una chamarra roja, tirándole a naranja. Usaba jeans de un azul marino muy, muy oscuro. Y, como todo hombre; tenis.

Y sus compañeros, pues…

Nigel era muy alto. Su piel seguía teniendo ese color pálido, y sus ojos igualmente negros. Lo que cambiaba era que (milagrosamente) ¡tenía cabello! Una maraña de pelos castaños oscuros adornaba su cabeza. Y su cara ahora era un poco dura. Ese día que lo vio llevaba una camisa de mangas cortas color roja, con un "1" blanco en el centro. "Qué tontos detalles de Nigel" pensó.

Guillermo ya no era el niñito gordo. Se había estirado, y adelgazado demasiado. Usaba una gorra color café, y por debajo de ella se asomaba un mechón de pelos castaños. Sus ojos estaban tapados con unos lentes con un extraño cristal amarillo, usaba una camisa blanca, y por encima, una chaqueta azul. Sus pantalones cafés y tenis blancos. (*)

Abigail se había puesto muy atractiva, era alta y su piel morena contrastaba con su largo pelo negro que se ondulaba ligeramente. Habría jurado que le vio una pequeña rasta cerca de su oreja. También, su copete era muy largo, tanto, que tapaba uno de sus ojos. El otro lo tenía al descubierto. Seguía con su inseparable gorra roja, y las orejas las tenía adornadas por muchos aretes de oro. De vestimenta usaba una chaqueta de cuero negra, y por debajo una blusa al estilo "marinero", con rayas azules y blancas. Usaba unos shorts negros.

Kuki… ella se había puesto muy linda, tuvo que admitir Wally, ligeramente sonrojado. No era alta, pero sí muy delgada. Tenía el mismo rostro, y, por tanto, la misma alegre sonrisa. Su pelo negro lo tenía agarrado en una coleta, que caía como cascada por su espalda. Lo llevaba adornado con unas flores rosas y amarillas que sostenían su coleta. Llevaba, igual que hacía años; un blusón verde. Aunque no tan largo, y el color de un verde limón, mucho más claro. El estilo permitía que estuvieran al descubierto sus delicados hombros, y de seguro llevaba una blusa negra abajo, ya que se veían un par de tirantes de ese color. Y una tierna falda rosada y moteada…(*)

Pensar en ella lo confundió un poco. ¿Qué sentía por Kuki? ¿Realmente la odiaba por haberlo dejado? Negó con la cabeza. No tuvo por qué haberse enfadado; era su amiga y nada más.

Recordó aquellos días, y se contradijo, triste: "Para mí Kuki era mucho más" admitió. "Pero nunca me armé de valor para decirle, y estoy seguro que ella no me correspondía. Aunque a veces…" Siguió pensando "…juraba que me quería. Me abrazaba, me tomaba de la mano o me sonreía de una manera… ¿diferente?" sacudió su cabeza "No seas idiota Wallabee… eso sólo lo hizo para jugar con tus sentimientos, de seguro. O bien: estás loco."

Después de un largo rato de darle vueltas al asunto, decidió que regresaría al sector V. Pero solamente por curiosidad de aquella misión, y porque se aburría. Nada de compañerismo. Nada de amigos. Y nada de Kuki.

…..

Casi todo el sector V se encontraba en la sala principal, que yacía polvorienta y triste, pero aún funcional. Estaban sentados en los sillones, y el ex líder hablaba al centro, delante de la gran televisión.

-Bueno – comenzó Nigel. – Como todos saben; nosotros, los Chicos del Barrio, siempre hemos combatido contra la tiranía de los adultos, ¡dándoles sus pataditas en las costillitas! Pero no todo es tan sencillo, muchachos. A veces, aunque resulte difícil creerlo, ellos son muy astutos y tratan de arrebatarnos todo lo que… (…censurado por aburrimiento 8D…) Y a pesar de todo esto, nosotros, ¡Los chicos del barrio, nunca perdemos! Por días, meses, años, décadas: hemos sido inmortales, conocidos, siempre, como ¡Los chicos del barrio! Nos gustan los dulces, sí, pero más que eso… (23 minutos más tarde 8D) Y es que por eso, vuelvo a repetir: ¡No nos debemos dejar vencer! No lo hemos hecho, y no lo haremos ahora, seamos niños o no, porque somos…¡los chicos del barrio! Y nuestra obligación, por tanto, es…

-Eh, Nigel… -susurró Kuki.

-…es sobrevivir ante cualquier…

-¡Nigel, por favor ya…!-suplicó Memo, desesperado.

-…cosa que se nos interponga porque…

-¡ME COLMAS LA PACIENCIA!- Abby estaba estrujándose la cabeza con sus manos.

-Pero Abby, ¿Qué no ves que yo vivo de mi públ…?

-¡AL GRANO!

-Bueno, ¡ya, ya! ¡Pero bájale la espuma a tu chocolate!

"Tranquilízate Abigail" pensó. "Cuenta hasta diez…"

-¿Y entonces…cuál es esa gran misión? – La japonesa estaba un poco confundida.

-Simple, número Tres; -sonrió enigmáticamente. - iremos a una fiesta de cumpleaños.

-¿¡QUÉ? – Cuatro voces habían hablado, decepcionadas y a la vez muy, muy enfadadas.

"¿Cuatro voces?" Kuki volteó hacia atrás, un tanto nerviosa, ya que alguien había entrado, y albergaba la esperanza de que fuera…

La chica morena no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Bienvenido, Número Cuatro. –Nigel parecía satisfecho de verlo allí. –Llegas a tiempo.

_**Transmisión Interrumpida…**_

_**…..**_

_**Comentarios de la autora:**_

_¡La "gran" misión empieza! 8D ¡YEY! _

_No tengo mucho qué comentar, realmente…_

_(*)1: La apariencia adolescente de Número Dos está basada en Hank, quien es, también, su verdadera versión adolescente._

_(*)2: Fue un poco complicado describir a Tres… pero, si están interesados, pueden ver un dibujo que hice, en mi cuenta de deviantart! El link está en mi perfil n.n (Sin embargo, Número Cuatro no está basado en ese dibujo, sólo por el cabello, y un poco la chamarra)_


	5. ¡El plan! Y… ¿unas que otras cosas?

_**Transmisión Reestablecida…**_

-Sí; cómo no. ¡Llegué a tiempo! ¿Para qué? ¡Para que nos invitaras a una estúpida fiesta! – exclamó, alzando los brazos desesperadamente.

-Número Cuatro, déjame que te explique…

-¡Y no me digas así!

-Wally, por favor, tranquilízate. –Memo se sentía feliz de verlo allí, pero no quería discusiones.

-¡Que me tranquilice! ¡Cómo quieres que…! –Su mirada se clavó, repentinamente, en los oscuros ojos de Kuki. Y de la nada, ya no tenía ganas de discutir. –Olvídalo.

Se recostó sobre la pared, con los brazos cruzados; dando como señal de que podían continuar.

-Todo resultará mejor ya que tenemos a todos los miembros. –Afirmó Nigel. – Como les decía; no es una fiesta cualquiera. Es el cumpleaños número diecisiete de Los de la Otra Cuadra.

Una vez más, todos parecieron decepcionados. Habían experimentado situaciones muy parecidas a fiestas centenas de veces con Los de la Otra Cuadra. Ya sea intentar ganar un pastel, o acoplarse a las fiestas.

Abby cruzó las piernas.

-Eso no es nuevo. –comentó.

-Claro que no, mi querida Cinco. Lo nuevo es a lo que iremos.

-¡Oh, oh! – Kuki levantó la mano. -¡Déjame adivinar….ah, ah…! Intentaremos ganar un delicioso, y gigante pastel de los simios arco iris, ¿verdad?

El güero suspiró. "Algunas cosas no cambian" pensó.

-¿Y entonces? – Guillermo seguía muy intrigado.

-Digamos que… hay una "damisela en apuros" dentro de algún lugar de la mansión.

Nigel presionó un botón del control que parecía llevar en su mano derecha, y la inutilizable gran televisión se prendió con unos cuantos problemas.

Finalmente, se vio la imagen de la mansión de Los de la Otra Cuadra.

-Hace un par de meses que intentaba contactar con los de KND. Sin embargo, nunca me tomaron en cuenta, e incluso llegaron a combatir contra mí por ser adolescente. Pero resultó que alguien sí me escuchó. Era una pequeña niña, lamentablemente no la reconozco. Y me dijo que teníamos que rescatar a "La chica encerrada en el castillo" Y yo le pregunté, ¿por qué? Me contestó: "Sólo hazlo. ¡Es muy necesario! Tú conoces el lugar"

Quedó callado unos momentos, para que su equipo sacara conclusiones.

-Pero no podemos estar seguros… - habló Memo.

-Así es. – El chico rubio parecía recordar cosas. – Conocemos muchos "castillos" Si eso es a lo que se refiere. Vale que podría ser la mansión de los de La Otra Cuadra, pero también puede ser obra de ese chico tonto de la arena, o el más tonto parque de los Simios Arco Iris. –parecía molesto.(*)

Ante ese comentario, la japonesa rió. Ella recordaba perfectamente esos lugares. Wallabee se dio cuenta, y bajó la mirada. ¿Por qué coño tuvo que hablar?

-Puede ser. Pero, no sé; llámenlo instinto o presentimiento. Siento que los tiros van con Los de la Otra Cuadra.

Wally cerró los ojos, pensativo.

Kuki y Memo se miraron un tanto dudosos.

Sin embargo, la chica morena se levantó de un salto.

-Muy bien, pues. Confiamos en ti. –Había hablado por todos. - ¿Cuál es el plan?

Nigel le sonrió agradecidamente a su compañera. Esto ocasionó un leve rubor en ella, que ocultó su mirada bajo su gorra roja.

-El plan es el siguiente. –La imagen de la pantalla había cambiado, dejando ver sólo la entrada. – Número Dos, tú entrarás naturalmente por aquí. Has cambiado demasiado, te aseguro que Los de a Otra Cuadra no te reconocerán. –sonrió. – He falsificado una entrada, ten. – Se la dio.

Él la tomo, y la leyó con cierta curiosidad. La fiesta era de noche, y, además, formal.

-Ahora – La imagen mostraba una parte lateral de la mansión. –Tres y Cuatro trabajarán juntos. Necesitamos de tus habilidosas manos, Cuatro. – comentó ante el gesto de desacuerdo de Wally. – Excavarás hasta que se una el exterior con el interior. Tres, cuando Número Cuatro termine esto, como eres delgada tú serás la que cruce. Llegarás a los baños, lo siento. Estando ahí, esperarás la señal de Cuatro.

"Por tanto, Número Cinco y yo escalaremos por aquí. –Ahora en la pantalla se apreciaba un gran pino. – Iremos al tercer piso, ahí. Está el sistema de energía. estando allí apagaremos las luces, y es ahí cuando, Tres, tendrás unos pocos minutos para subir al segundo piso, exactamente a este cuarto que se ve. Recuerda que no tiene ventanas –Señaló la posición de la habitación. – Entrarás, y ahí encontrarás a la princesita. Entonces, Cinco y yo, que estaremos justamente arriba, en el tercer piso; haremos un agujero con rayos láser. Bajaremos, y nos encontraremos, y haremos otro agujero nuevamente, hasta llegar al baño.

-Esperen, esperen. –Memo no parecía convencido. – Eso significa que ustedes se van, y yo no, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer exactamente?

-Sencillo: coquetearás con Cree Olivera.

-¿¡QUÉ?- exclamaron Guillermo y Abigail a la vez.

-¿Cómo qué con mi hermana? ¿Qué hará ella ahí?

-Tu hermana ha seguido estando involucrada con los adultos. Y también con los de La Otra Cuadra. Ella vigila que ningún niño entre. Y tiene las llaves de todos los cuartos, todos. Número Dos la llevará al cuarto que está a lado del de la prisionera, y como ahí sí hay ventanas, la lanzará hacia abajo, donde se encuentra Cuatro.

-Y yo se la daré a Kuki. Esa es la señal. – Aventuró Wallabee.

-¡¿Y cómo saldré de allí estando con Cree? ¡No entiendo nada!

-Bueno, Número Dos; eso es a elección tuya; si quieres salir, quiero decir. –Lo miró levantando las cejas y sonriente.

-¡Pero…!

-Acéptalo ya, Memo. –Susurró Abigail, un poco… ¿enfadada? ¿Ella?

-Pero yo no… -calló, era mejor no contradecir a la morena.

-Entonces, ¿cuento con ustedes? – Preguntó el pálido, hacia su equipo.

Como toda respuesta, los chicos sonrieron, menos el güero.

-¿Número Cuatro? –Nigel lo miraba, esperando alguna respuesta. El chico parecía pensativo.

Él levantó la mirada, y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

-¡Yey! – La oriental no pudo reprimir un grito de felicidad.

-Hey, Cuatro, ven aquí. –Los chicos habían formado un pequeño círculo.

-…

Un poco indeciso, se acercó hacia sus compañeros.

Y, como si fueran niños otra vez, Abigail puso su mano al centro.

-Cinco. –se refirió a sí misma con una sonrisa.

-…

-Wallabee- ella lo miró, enfadada. - ¡Es tu turno!

-¡No pienso hacer esto! Es vergonzoso. –Ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza. –Hay… -se quejó, y como si no le quedara de otra, puso su mano al centro, y dijo: -…Cuatro…

-¡Tres! –Gritó entre risas. Al poner su mano arriba de la de Wally, se sintió más contenta.

-¡Dos!

-Uno… ¡Chicos del barrio, a sus posiciones!

-¿Qué…? ¿Ya tan rápido? – se quejó Tres.

-Sí, Uno: Aún es muy temprano.

-Ups, lo siento…

Estuvieron unos momentos más, compartiendo ideas de qué harían si el plan no salía como lo planeado, o si se topaban con ciertos problemitas.

Por fin, bien pasada la tarde; decidieron ir a descansar. La misión sería ese mismo día más noche, y tenían que estar preparados para cualquier cosa. Y estar preparados, para los chicos, significa descansar o divertirse antes.

Número Uno se quedó en el mismo sitio, analizando unos documentos que tenía en mano.

Dos, por su parte, parecía muy soñoliento y decidió ir a dormir un par de horas. O tal vez, iría a terminar algo que había empezado…

Número Tres quiso ir a ver a los hamsters; si es que aún había. ¡Cómo los echaba de menos!

Número Cuatro fue a su habitación, aburrido. Quería estar solo.

En cuanto a Cinco, ella se acercó a Número Uno.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó, sentándose junto a él.

-Nada en especial. Sólo leyendo esto, es un poco tedioso…

Abigail asomó su cabeza sigilosamente, para ver lo que sostenía.

Sus ánimos se vieron decaídos cuando vio que era tan sólo…

-Eh, Número Uno…

-¿Mhh?- seguía concentrado en los papeles.

-Eso es una sopa de letras…

Él sonrió.

-Eso es lo que parece.

-¿Me tratas de decir que eso que tienes es algo más que simples palabras revueltas?

La miró misteriosamente.

-Eso te lo dejo a tu criterio.

La chica suspiró, cruzó las piernas y puso sus brazos atrás de su cabeza. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban…

-Oye- habló entonces el líder del sector. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro que puedes; naturalmente. –Concedió ella, interesada.

-¿Por qué estabas en casa de Número Dos cuando regresé?

Ella abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendida. No se esperaba que le preguntara eso.

-Nada importante, comer dulces, platicar y esas cosas. –Lo miró. - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Supongo que curiosidad, ya que se me hizo extraño verte con él después de tantos años…

-Puede ser cierto. –de pronto ella misma parecía pensativa. – Nuestra amistad no se enfrío como con los demás… -Levantó la vista hacia el techo.

De pronto, ella sintió una mano que sostenía su cara, haciéndola girar, y obligar a ver a su compañero. Sintió unos ligeros pálpitos un poco más rápidos de lo habitual.

-No me gusta eso, Cinco. –sus ojos estaban clavados en los de ella. - ¿Eso significa que nuestra amistad sí se enfrió?

Ella sintió un torrente de sentimientos extraños en su interior. ¿Por qué ese comportamiento en Nigel? ¿Y también, por qué ese sentimiento tan… diferente?

"¿Qué es esto?" pensó "¿Por qué no puedo pensar claramente? Siempre lo has hecho, Abigail. Entonces, ¿por qué te sientes bloqueada en estos momentos? Demasiadas preguntas, y, yo… tan sólo quiero…"

Sin pensarlo, casi mecánicamente, sus brazos rodearon al chico, que quedó impactado, pero se dejó llevar. El aroma de la muchacha era tan delicioso, tan fresco y tranquilizador. Como ella misma. Cuando estuvieron juntos, uno abrazado al otro, ella susurró:

-Te extrañé mucho, Nigel…

-Y yo a… -su vista se clavó en la recién llegada, que sostenía a un pequeño hámster en sus manos. -¡AH PERO QUÉ BÁRBARO! – Se había separado de la chica en un rápido movimiento. -¡Ese sí que es un gran secreto, Cinco!

-¿Eh?

La cara de ella debió ser todo un poema, ya que Nigel sólo sonrió sarcásticamente, un poco culpable.

-¡Secreto! ¡Yo quiero saber! – Kuki estaba muy emocionada. -¿Qué secreto, Cinco?

-Ah…eh, pues… -Miró a Uno. ¿Qué había sido eso de antes? – Le decía a Uno que… -se le ocurrió una idea. – No puedo decirte, Tres…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Sus ánimos decayeron tanto como cuando subieron.

-Bueno; te lo diré, pero no digas que yo te lo dije.

Ella rió y saltó.

-¡Sabes que no!

-Bien, pues… Decía que vi a Número Cuatro con uno de tus peluches, creo que fue a golp…

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que la chica había ardido en llamas y su mirada se había tornado muy, muy enfadada. De dos zancadas salió de la sala, y se dirigió decidida al cuarto del rubio. ¿¡Cómo osaba tomar sus peluches?

-¡NÚMERO CUATRO! – Había entrado sin permiso, y no le importaba. -¡REGRÉSAMELO!

-¿¡Qué haces en mi habitación? ¡Largo! – El se había levantado, ya que estaba recostado en su cama-ring.

-¡No me iré hasta que me regreses a mi simio arco iris! –Gruñó ella. Sin pensarlo se había acercado a él mirándolo con rabia.

Y él, cómo no, también se había ardido. No podía controlar sus impulsos.

-¡Yo no tengo a tu estúpido simio arco iris, así que ya te puedes ir largando!

-¡Si que lo tienes!

-¡Ni muerto tocaría una de esas repugnantes cosas!

-¡NO SON REPUGNANTES! – Ella lo tomó del cuello de su camiseta, y lo elevó un poco, seguía siendo un poco más alta. -¡Ya di la verdad, sé que siempre te han gustado!

Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, se miraban con odio y desesperación. Él no dijo nada. Trataba de controlarse, en un momento normal, si alguien lo levantaba así; su reacción sería golpearlo en la cara. Temblaba de rabia. Aunque también estaba confuso. ¿Por qué demonios no la aventaba lejos de sí, por lo menos? Ya lo había hecho una vez, se recordó. Hace poco. Pero…

La miró de nuevo. Ella seguía cegada, también por el odio, pero no apartaba la vista de él. Por su mente cruzó un recuerdo muy parecido. Ella enfadada, sosteniéndolo, peleando por un tonto simio arco iris (*)… De nuevo, esos preciosos ojos… Se quedó viéndola, el enojo parecía desaparecer. En cambio, lo sustituía…algo más… Era como si se encontrara con un viejo amigo… aquel sentimiento…

Kuki de pronto sintió que él clavaba los ojos en ella de una manera diferente. Ella se confundió, y en un acto reflejo, lo soltó.

-Eh, yo… lo… lo siento… -Parecía muy nerviosa. –Creo que no lo tienes…así que, mejor me…voy…

Su corazón latía muy rápido, y torpemente, salió de la habitación. Dejando al muchacho solo.

Él, a pesar de que la chica ya se había ido, alzó la mano, como intentando retenerla.

-Kuki… -susurró.

_**Transmisión Interrumpida…**_

_Comentarios de la autora:_

_¡ POR QUÉ LLEGASTE KUKI! . Interrumpió el momento de Uno y Cinco 8D Pero no importa *¬* _

_¿No creen que Cinco es malvada y manipuladora? XD ¡La amo! ¿Pero por qué nuestra fuerte chica ahora se sintió por unos momentos, débil y se dejó llevar? (Supongo que ya lo adivinan)_

_Y OH, MI CUATROOO! Ese viejo amigo, supongo yo que… es… el sentimiento de… **** 8) ¡Que ya casi empieza lo que todos queremos!_

_(*)1: Número Cuatro se refiere al chico "rey" que sale en OPERATION: BEACH, y cuando viaja con Kuki a otro planeta, que es sólo un parque de diversiones: OPERATION: PLANET _

_(*)2: Esa escena que recuerda Cuatro, es donde ella pierde a su simio y de inmediato piensa que es él. Lo encuentra, muy enojada, besando una almohada diciendo cosas muy cursis *¬* OPERATION: SATURN _

_Les dejo los capítulos en inglés por si quieren verlos, en myvideo. net ;) escríbanlos justamente así n.n ¡Están todos! (Aunque, claro, en inglés :/)_


	6. En la mansión Parte 1

_**Transmisión Reestablecida…**_

-¡Esto parece divertido! – La chica rebosaba felicidad y emoción, sus ojos brillaban.

-No estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, Número Tres… - Número Dos jugaba con la corbata que le colgaba de su cuello, nervioso.

El equipo se encontraba tras unos arbustos de la mansión de Los de La Otra Cuadra. Vestían ropas negras y bien equipadas, como si fuesen espías. Excepto, claro; Número Dos. Quien vestía un traje de gala.

-¿Todos recuerdan el plan? – El líder alumbrara a los demás con una pequeña lámpara.

Ellos asintieron.

-¡Pero sigo sin estar de acuerdo con lo que haré! – Se quejó Dos.

-¿Podrías callarte? – Número Cuatro lo miró, enfadado. - Nos oirán.

-¡Hey! No calles de esa forma a Memo. – contradijo Cinco.

-Se supone que nos mencionaríamos con nuestros alias a partir de ahora, ¿no? – Siguió peleando Cuatro. -¿Memo? ¡Por favor!

Ella se sonrojó levemente, pero, por fortuna, la ausencia de luz no lo hizo notar. "Maldito Cuatro" pensó. "Te las verás conmigo."

-Yo le digo a mis amigos como quiera. Y ¡no me digas! ¿Acaso negarás que tú nunca rompiste esa insignificante regla? ¿Tengo que recordarte a quién siempre la llamabas por su nombre? – Abigail le regresaba el juego.

-Haber, chamacos… - Uno se desesperaba, pero nadie le hacía caso. Y Memo tan sólo veía la escena con cierta confusión. ¿Cuál era la finalidad de esto? Trataban de molestarse el uno al otro, pero no entendía el por qué. Tan sólo sabía que Cuatro siempre llamaba por su nombre a Número Tres. En cuanto a Abby, ¿Qué se le escapaba?

-Más te vale que cierres la boca ahora. – ordenó un furioso Wally a la morena.

-¡Oblígame!

Kuki los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Trataba de concentrarse, y atar cabos. Por fin, como quien ve la luz, ella entendió.

-¡Ya veo! – gritó. - ¡Cuatro molesta a Cinco porque cree que le gusta Número Dos! – La otra chica la miró con la boca abierta, y el güero sonreía triunfante.

-¿Perdón? – Número Uno no podía creérselo.

-¡Cla…CLARO QUE NO! – El castaño estaba de un rojo intenso.

-¡Y eso significa que Cinco también molesta a Cuatro porque había alguien que le gustaba! – continuó la japonesa. - ¿Quién es? – preguntó curiosa, dirigiéndose al rubio. Por la cabeza no se le pasaba que hubiera podido ser ella.

Abby aprovechó esta oportunidad.

-¡Ahí lo tienes! – Se acercó a él para susurrarle al oído. – Sácale esa tonta idea a Tres que me gusta Número Dos de la cabeza, o yo le digo tu pequeño secreto.

El chico se levantó, con la mirada seria. Y con la voz más fría, dijo:

-Ya no hay ningún secreto que ocultar. Ya no hay nada. – Cinco lo miró, al principio confundida, después, creyó entender sus palabras. "Qué inmaduro" pensó. –Hay que empezar esto de una buena vez, para que pueda irme a mi casa. – Se dirigió al líder, que seguía anonadado por el comentario de la japonesa.

-Ah…si, claro. Si es que no nos oyeron ya… -bajo la voz, y en un susurro, dijo: -¡Chicos del barrio, a sus posiciones!

De inmediato todos se separaron en los respectivos equipos.

Número Dos se arregló un poco la corbata, se sacudió el traje, tomó el boleto falsificado y se dirigió a la entrada principal.

Tres y Cuatro caminaron un poco más allá, para empezar a cavar.

Uno y Cinco siguieron más delante de ellos, hacia el gran pino.

…..

Con mucho esfuerzo, trató de ignorar el escándalo y música que se oía al fondo. Logró oír una palabra del hombre que estaba frente a él.

-¿Nombre? – Un guardia alto y bien fornido intimidaba al pobre Memo.

-Eh…este…yo…pues… Soy…¿Benito… Dido… Feiker?

El hombre revisó detenidamente la lista de invitados. Cada segundo que el chico esperaba ahí era como una tortura. Sólo quería que esto acabara cuanto antes.

-No está. –Dijo por fin.

El castaño no sabía qué hacer.

-Yo…tengo mi boleto…-Metió la mano a su bolsillo, para mostrar el papel.

-Simplemente no puede entrar si su nombre no está, señor. – Detrás de él habían aparecido más guardias. El chico empezó a sudar frío.

-Pero… es que… -tartamudeó.

-Déjenlo entrar – una voz serena y hermosa había intervenido.

Memo alzó la vista, y ante él estaba nada más que Cree Olivera.

….

La chica estaba sentada, abrazando sus piernas con los brazos. Se aburría, y mucho. No era como ella esperaba. Veía de reojo al rubio que cavaba en la oscuridad. Sólo se concentraba en eso; cavar y cavar. ¿Ni siquiera podía darle conversación?

-¿Realmente no quieres que te ayude? – se animó a preguntar.

Él seguía con su mirada fija en la tierra.

-No.

Ella suspiró, y hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos. ¡Qué aburrido! Ella que vino desde el otro lado del mundo para volver a ver a sus amigos…¡Para verlo a él! Y simplemente no le dirigía la palabra, o si lo hacía… era como si una navaja atravesara su corazón, tan cortante y frío. ¿Realmente…la odiaba? ¿Siempre lo había hecho?

"Él me odia, ¡y yo no puedo dejar de sentir esto por él! ¿Por qué, por qué? En seis años pudieron pasar muchas cosas… De seguro él tiene una linda novia aquí y yo como tonta pienso que puedo tener una oportunidad con él…Una linda novia…rubia, alta, de ojos de color y perfecta…como él…" volvió a suspirar "Yo sólo soy…un cero a la izquierda para él…, sí, eso soy…" Lágrimas amenazaron con asomarse.

Wallabee giró un poco la cabeza para observarla, sin dejar de hacer su labor. Aún le quedaba bastante por cavar… La vio abrazada sobre sí misma, cabizbaja. Por unos instantes, se quedó así: observándola. Como si no hubiera nada más. La luna empapaba con su brillante luz la silueta de la chica, haciéndola perfectamente visible a pesar de la oscuridad que se mostraba alrededor.

Una vez más, desde que ella lo abrazó en la preparatoria, se preguntó, ¿por qué era tan frío con Tres? Él nunca había sido muy cariñoso con nadie, pero ella…con ella era distinto…En aquellos días, cuando eran tan sólo unos niños… sabía que la quería más que a nada en el mundo. Lo sabía, era consciente de ello. Y nunca se lo dijo, ¿por qué? Por el miedo a ser rechazado. Ni siquiera se lo dijo el día que ella se marchó…se preguntó varias veces; ¿qué habría pasado si él le hubiera transmitido sus sentimientos? ¿La dulce niña se hubiera quedado a su lado?

La volvió a mirar. Dentro de sí sintió un ligero cosquilleo, y una desesperada voz infantil pareció gritar dentro de su cabeza:

"¡Al carajo con el orgullo y el miedo! ¡Abrázala de una buena vez, sabes que quieres hacerlo!" El chico sacudió la cabeza, sin darse cuenta había dejado de cavar. Esa voz era tremendamente familiar. Era su propia voz, de aquel niño de diez años…

Kuki, al dejar de oír las manos de Número Cuatro cavando en la tierra, se asomó, curiosa. ¿Por qué su compañero había dejado su labor?

Aquella molesta voz seguía molestándolo, provocando en él cierta confusión.

Ella lo vio un poco extraño, y se preocupó.

-Número Cuatro, ¿estás bien? – se acercó a él de cuclillas; con cautela. Como si de una bestia se tratase. Tenía miedo de cómo podía reaccionar él ante su atrevimiento.

El rubio levantó la cabeza, y se topó con la preocupada mirada de Kuki, quien paró en seco.

-¿E…estás bien…? –volvió a preguntar ella, permaneciendo en la misma posición. Estaba muy cerca de él…

¡La tenía tan cerca! Se veía realmente hermosa con esa mirada entre asustada y preocupada. Eran sólo unos cuantos centímetros… podría abrazarla, e incluso besarla si quisiera. Era tan tentador verla allí, en frente de él, y con su sedoso pelo sacudido por el viento…

"¡Hazlo!" gritó de nuevo la voz interior "Hemos estado esperando, ¿qué? ¿ocho años, tal vez? ¡Sólo mírala!"

Él caía poco a poco ante el encanto de la chica, y creía las palabras de su antiguo yo. La miró, y sí; era como ver a un mismísimo ángel. Ella era la única a la que había estado esperando, por siempre.

Mecánicamente, sin pensarlo; se acercó a ella. No sabía lo que hacía, en esos instantes sólo quería tenerla entre sus brazos, y decirle cuánto la amaba y cómo la había echado de menos. Quería besarla, susurrarle palabras de amor al oído…para por fin quitarse ese tremendo peso; de que ella nunca sepa lo que él realmente siente.

La japonesa vio como el rostro de él se acercaba lentamente al de ella, sin dejar de mirarla. Primero sintió miedo, ¿Iría a decirle cosas horribles? Sin embargo, en sus ojos pudo leer algo…algo distinto… No; él no le haría nada malo. Pero seguía en estado de shock, ¿iba a hacer lo que ella creía que iba a hacer?

Ya casi no había separación entre sus labios…Podía sentir su respiración… estaban tan cerca…tan cerca, que ella temía que pudiera oír su corazón palpitar a todo motor.

….

-Por cierto; de nada. – Dijo con tono sarcástico.

Estaban caminando, realmente sin destino alguno dentro de la fiesta. A penas podía oír lo que la chica decía entre tanta música.

-Ah, ah… gracias…

¡Tenía que hacer algo, pero ya! Los demás ya debían estar preparados, y él aún no conseguía las llaves. Las vio colgando en su mano, como si de una pulsera se tratase. ¿Cómo se las quitaría?

Intentó por iniciar una conversación.

-Eh…Y…¿cómo te llamas?

Ella lo miró, con una media sonrisa.

-No te hagas el que no me conoces, niño. ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de mí?

El chico captó la indirecta. Lo reconocía, y probablemente sospecharía que no estaba solo. ¿Y ahora qué haría?

Recordó entonces lo vivido con aquella chica. Cuando él no tenía más de diez años… y lo había besado…sus labios eran tan dulces, sí, y ella, tan hermosa.

La miró. Vestía un vestido largo y pegado, color rojo intenso. Sus hombros estaban al descubierto, y como si fuera magia; podía ver brillos en ellos y en su cuello. Su pelo había crecido. A pesar de que lo tenía agarrado y peinado, él podía darse cuenta de que lo tenía demasiado largo. Más largo que el de Cinco o Tres.

-¿Ya terminaste de mirarme?

Guillermo se sobresaltó, y su rostro adquirió todas las tonalidades de rojos.

Entonces, ella pareció un poco tímida.

-Supongo que Abigail te dio la invitación… -le dijo, apenada.

-¿Qué?

-Sí; le dije que te la diera. La ves seguido, ¿no?

Pensar en Abby sí que lo confundía. Pero a la vez lo hacía sentirse en el cielo.

Intentó seguirle el juego.

-Ah, sí; sí. Ella me la dio.

La chica rió, coqueta.

-Quería verte. –continuó. –¿Sabes? Yo…pues, nunca te he odiado. – el chico reprimió una exclamación de sorpresa. - ¡Al contrario! Vale que eras un niño tonto y enfadoso, pero… fuiste tan dulce… aquel día, ¿lo recuerdas? Cuando te besé. (*)

Memo estaba muy incómodo. No sólo porque ella decía esas cosas con tanta naturalidad, sino que… algo dentro de él estaba reaccionando ante eso…

"¡Concéntrate Guillermo!" pensó "Tienes que seguir el plan."

-Eh, te parece si hablamos de eso, ¿Arriba? – comentó él, jugando con su corbata de los nervios.

Ella sólo lo miró coqueta.

…

-¡¿No puedes empujar más? – susurró Abby, molesta.

-Es que… estás…muy…¡pesada! – respondió Nigel.

Estaban muy cerca de entrar por la ventana, pero estaba un poco alto, y el pino no daba para más. Número Cinco necesitaba que la empujasen.

-¡Número Uno, resígnate de lo que has dicho, y empuja!

Él puso un poco más de fuerza, y en un fuerte intento, logró que cruzara por la ventana.

-Bien; mi turno. Dame la mano.

Estando dentro de la mansión, se asomó por la ventana y le tendió la mano a su compañero, que yacía parado, tratando de mantener el equilibrio en una rama.

Ella estiró lo más que pudo su mano, para alcanzarlo. Él intentó lo mismo, pero era más peligroso; podría perder el equilibrio y caer.

Estando a escasos centímetros de tomar su mano; oyó algo como un "crack" y se espantó. ¡Era la rama! ¡Se había roto!

-¡NIGEL! – gritó, preocupada. Se asomó pero lamentablemente no vio nada. Tan sólo el sonido de la rama llegando al suelo, y cómo ésta se quebraba en pedacitos.

Estaba el borde de la desesperación. ¡Uno había caído desde ese tercer piso, de esa enorme mansión! ¿Acaso podría sobrevivir desde semejante altura? No sabía qué hacer. No podía lanzarse, estaba claro. Pero no podría bajar de nuevo por aquel pino sin ayuda. Y si se adentraba a la fiesta se arriesgaba a que el plan fallara y que la descubrieran.

Y de pronto, escuchó un suspiro cansado, y vio una mano asomarse por el borde de la ventana (Sí; como esas pelis dramáticas de acción).

El chico entró, y miró a su compañera, que estaba pasmada y asombrada.

-¿Qué? ¿Te preocupaste por mí?- le dijo.

Después de unos segundos sin reaccionar, sonrió, y le dio la espalda.

-Qué va. – contestó simplemente. –Ahora sólo hay que esperar a que nos llame Cuatro, para apagar esta fiesta.

-Sí. – el se acercó a ella, quien se había sentado en el suelo y se recargaba en la pared. Él hizo lo mismo. –Cinco…

-¿Qué?

-Has estado muy molesta desde lo de la misión, y más hoy. ¿Por qué?

-Son imaginaciones tuyas. – Su mirada estaba perdida, triste.

-No lo creo. – comentó. -¿Es cierto lo que dijo Tres?

La chica se sobresaltó ante el comentario.

-Tres siempre dice cosas sin sentido, recuérdalo.

-No siempre. –contradijo él.

Abby suspiró. ¿Y a él que le importaba sus sentimientos? Sí; estaba celosa. Celosa de que su estúpida hermana estuviera coqueteando con Memo, ¡su gran amigo! ¿Por qué ella?

-Olvídalo, Uno. Ya olvídalo.

Parecía muy triste y cansada, tanto, que Nigel quiso subirle los ánimos.

-Bueno – Si no mal oí, gritaste mi nombre, Cinco. –le dijo pícaramente. –Número Dos y yo estamos en las mismas.

La chica se sonrojó mortalmente, y tartamudeó:

-¿Qué… A qué te refieres?

-Sencillo: a esto.

Tan rápido que ella no lo pudo ver, sintió sus labios en los de ella. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, y sus músculos dejaron de reaccionar. Cerró los ojos… Se sentía dichosa, como si hubiese esperado eso por muchísimo tiempo. Pero… había algo… una fea sensación… al mismo tiempo que su corazón gritaba de placer; también sangraba y sentía una culpa inmensa. ¿Por qué?

_**Transmisión Interrumpida…**_

_**Comentarios de la autora:**_

_(*) Cree besó a "Hank" (Memo en adolescente) en OPERATION: KISS_

_KYAAAA! (Griten; ¡fan girls! Y fan boys también! 8D) Parece que a nuestros agentes los ha visitado cupido, ¿o cómo ven?_

_Tal vez piensen que es muy precipitado; en todos los casos. Por ejemplo, Kuki y Wally, ya que han pasado seis años que no se ven, y él actuaba muy distante. ¡PERO RECUERDEN! Que en ellos no es la primera vez que experimentan eso, ya que ya se habían enamorado. No era difícil volver a hacerlo 8D AHHHH Y AÚN NO SE BESAN, EH! ¿los dejé en suspenso? No creo :c_

_Con Cree y Memo, pues; ¿realmente es amor lo que siente Cree? ¿Se había enamorado de Hank, tanto como para también enamorarse de Memo? ¿Y qué con Memo? ¿Él ama a Cree? ¡La respuesta en los próximos caps! _

_En cuanto a Abby y Nigel, BUEEENO pues… ¿QUÉ CARAJOS SIENTE ABBY? ¿Le gusta Nigel o Memo? D: De nuevo; sean pacientes 8D_

_Espero que les esté gustando mi fic n.n Recuerden que son libres de dejar reviews para el mejoramiento de mi fic y esas cosas, bla bla bla… Y también no olviden que pueden ver los capítulos de KND en Myvideo. be (Es .be, no .net, lo siento, me equivoqué u.u) _


	7. En la mansión Parte 2

_**Transmisión Reestablecida…**_

…

Ya casi no había separación entre sus labios…Podía sentir su respiración… estaban tan cerca…tan cerca, que ella temía que pudiera oír su corazón palpitar a todo motor…

-¡Eres tan dulce! – Dijo entonces entre risas una tercera voz, ocasionando que ambos jóvenes se apartaran rápidamente, con las mejillas encendidas.

-¿¡Qui…qui…quién dijo… eso? – tartamudeó Wally, intentando, sin resultados, hacerse el macho.

Número Tres se tapaba la boca con ambas manos, nerviosa. Miraba hacia todos lados pero no vio a nadie.

El rubio se paró, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de dónde provenía la voz y las risas. Un poco más arriba, allá, en el segundo piso, la luz de un cuarto se había encendido, y comprendió, agradecido, que nadie los había visto.

-Parece que Número Dos ya está haciendo de las suyas – comentó, aún con la mirada clavada en la ventana. Parecía haber olvidado lo sucedido. Pero cuando bajó la cabeza, y vio a Kuki sentada, viéndolo, con el rostro sorprendido y a la vez como pidiendo respuestas, sintió cómo los colores se le subían.

"¿¡Qué coños estuve a punto de hacer?" su mente era un mar de confusión. "¡Ca…ca…casi beso a Kuki! Y ella…ella…¿No se…rehusó…?"

-Nú…Número Cuatro…

Ella lo miraba, sus ojos parecían brillar, y temblaba de pura emoción contenida. Pero también estaba muy…extrañada.

Él ignoró su mirada, y se hincó, aún lado de ella, pero a una prudente distancia. Empezó a cavar. Sin verla, dijo:

-Deberíamos…seguir cavando…

Kuki se sorprendió, y con un poco de duda, repitió:

-¿Deberíamos? – Hizo énfasis, haciendo notar que él había hablado en plural.

El chico asintió con la cabeza ligeramente. Y ella, con una gran sonrisa, se unió a ayudar a su camarada. Ahora sería mucho más rápido cumplir con su misión.

Ambos estaban muy nerviosos. Sabían que estuvieron a punto de cometer una locura, y querían respuestas, necesitaban saber qué sentía el uno hacia el otro. Pero nadie decía nada, tan sólo cavaban. Era un silencio un tanto incómodo, que Kuki decidió romper.

-Y…-empezó. Él se sobresaltó un poco al oír su voz. - ¿Qué tal la escuela?

Era una pregunta realmente tonta. Pero no se le ocurría nada más qué preguntar, y realmente tenía curiosidad acerca de la vida escolar de Wally.

-Aburrida – comentó.

-¿Nada más?

-¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

-No lo sé… - cavó un poco más lento, intentaba improvisar. - ¿Sacas buenas notas?

Él, por primera vez desde hace muchísimo tiempo; río. Fue una risa verdadera y alegre, divertida. La chica estaba maravillada con la música que producía dicha risa, que a ella también se le contagió tal alegría.

-¿Tengo aspecto de sacar buenas notas? – cuestionó, mirándola.

-Bueno, ya ves lo que dicen: "caras vemos, corazones no sabemos" – sonrió.

-Número Tres, no creo que ese dicho…

Se detuvo. Iba a decirle que ese dicho no concordaba mucho con el tema, ya que se refiere a la apariencia física y los sentimientos, no a las cualidades. Sin embargo, claramente ese dicho quedaba con él. Su apariencia era la de un chico rebelde y frío, pero por dentro… sentía algo muy grande y hermoso hacia cierta chica.

Sacudió la cabeza, y siguió cavando normalmente, a lo que Kuki le siguió.

-Olvídalo, mejor tú dime cualquier cosa. De hecho, hay algo de lo que tengo curiosidad. ¿Puedo preguntar?

La japonesa se puso nerviosa de pronto, sospechaba que le iría a preguntar acerca de sus sentimientos, por lo que dijo, desviando la mirada:

-Sí, claro… ¿Qué es…?

-No te borraron la memoria. – Puntualizó. -¿Por qué?

Sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído en la cabeza, pero a la vez estaba aliviada. No tendría que declararse, por el momento. También, cayó en la cuenta de que a él tampoco le habían borrado la memoria. De vez en cuando, cuando estaba en Japón, Abby le mandaba cartas, contándole acerca de lo que hacía. Y le mencionó que se estaban ocultando de los otros agentes para no ser destituidos. Pero nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle acerca de si Wally también se estaba ocultando, o bien lo habían destituido. ¡Qué tonta!

-Oh, sí, eso… Realmente no lo sé. Nadie del Cuartel Japonés de Los Chicos del Barrio me prestó atención. Quiero decir… no volví a ser agente, pero tampoco me destituyeron. Era como…si no existiera. – Cerró los ojos, dolida. No le importaba el Cuartel Japonés, en realidad, sentía que ella no existió para Wally en mucho tiempo. (*)

"Estoy loca… primero me siento tan contenta como un Simio Arco Iris, y luego…voy de picada…¡tan sólo con pensar en él!"

-Lo siento…-parecía preocupado - No creí que fuera tan duro dejar de ser agente.

-No…no es eso… pero, ¡qué importa! – fingió una sonrisa. – Debo decir que estoy feliz de volver al Sector V. Estoy feliz de volver a ver a mis amigos, ¡y de que hayas decidido estar con nosotros!

El chico se sonrojó levemente.

-Ya vez – Se encogió de hombros. – Lo que uno hace cuando se aburre…

-¡Debes de divertirte más, Número Cuatro! – En ese momento, sin querer colocó su mano sobre la del muchacho mientras cavaba. Sintió un cosquilleo, y de inmediato ambos retiraron las manos, desviando las miradas. – Hum… lo siento…

Qué ligero fue ese roce, y tan insignificante, ¡pero qué dicha le provocó! No pudo evitar sonreír, aún apenada.

-Eh… no te preocupes…-murmuró él. –Mira, ya terminamos.

Por fin, entre pláticas y extrañas actitudes, lograron terminar de cavar, y se veía un perfecto hoyo en la tierra. Demasiado estrecho para alguien como Wallabee, pero perfecto para una chica tan esbelta como Kuki.

-¿Qué te parece… si cruzas…ya? –opinó Número Cuatro.

El chico rubio no podía pensar con claridad, la japonesa estaba despertando en él aquellos viejos sentimientos, y además, lo hacía sentirse muy bien. Eso, sin duda lo confundía, y sentía que hacía el ridículo, así que prefería que ella estuviera del otro lado para que no lo viera.

-Ah. – Kuki ahora se sintió por los suelos. Seguramente no quería estar con ella…– Sí, sí.

Hizo caso a las indicaciones de su compañero, y en un fácil y delicado intento, cruzó al otro lado. Realmente la chica era muy elástica. En pocos segundos, una enorme pared de cemento los separaba. Ella sólo sabía que él estaba del otro lado, por el sonido de su respiración que llegaba desde el agujero. Ese hoyo…era como su medio de comunicación.

….

-¡Eres tan dulce! – dijo ella, dando vueltas por la habitación.

-Eh…no creo que traerte a una habitación solitaria sea dulce…

Cree se acercó a él, conteniendo una risa.

-¡Y también muy gracioso!

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Yo, lindo, gracioso? ¡No te entiendo!

Memo se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos, por supuesto que no entendía a las chicas. ¿Hablaba otro idioma, acaso? Él no le había dado flores como para ser lindo, ni tampoco había dicho un chiste para ser gracioso. Entonces…¿A qué se refería Cree?

Ella ahora empezaba a sospechar que en realidad él no entendía de lo que hablaba.

-Bueno, pues, ¿para qué me trajiste aquí? – Cruzó los brazos, un poco molesta. - ¿No vas a declararte y luego haremos "cositas"?

-"¿Cositas?" – Parecía tener grabado en la frente un signo de interrogación.

La morena no podía creérselo. Empezó a mover los brazos en el aire con rapidez.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Si ya tienes dieciséis! ¡No me digas que no sabes qué es sexo!

Guillermo se coloró, y puso una cara de estupefacción. ¡Nunca, en su vida, había pensado en tener relaciones con alguien! ¡Y...y…menos…menos con Cree!

-¡Shh! – suplicó él, no quería que nadie pensara cosas incoherentes de él.

-¡No me calles, niño tonto! – Lo miró directo a los ojos, lanzando llamas. - ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para jugar así con mis sentimientos?

Iba a reclamarle, decirle que estaba zafada y abortar la misión; o sea, salir corriendo por la puerta que estaba a sus espaldas. Pero vio en ella algo… quién sabe qué. Su mirada era molesta, sí; pero en sus ojos pudo ver claramente que estaban ligeramente cristalinos. Lágrimas se asomaban por esos bellos ojos. Y eso era algo que Memo no podía soportar.

-Cree… yo… lo siento… es que, esto es muy raro; hace años que no te veo, y…

Ella lo hizo callar con su dedo. Seguía molesta, pero tenía que aclarar las cosas. Respiró hondo, e intentó calmarse.

-Desde ese día… sentí algo diferente hacia ti. Traté de negarlo, pero no podía engañarme a mí misma. Me di cuenta cuando veía a la tonta de mi hermana yendo a sus estúpidas misiones, cada vez que lo hacía, sentía…¿celos? Sí, eso era. Porque ella ¡podía verte todos los días! Luchando a tu lado…riendo… -su mirada era ahora perdida, sólo hablaba, como si hubiera tenido esas palabras en la boca durante mucho tiempo – A Abigail le tocó vivir en una gran época… Y…y yo…tan sólo podía resignarme a luchar contra ustedes, contra ti… una y otra vez. –tragó saliva, quería llorar – Me prometí que te esperaría. A que dejaras de ser un niño… a que fueras adolescente, para poder…volver a ti – Ya no aguantó más, y se echó a llorar.

Tapó su rostro con ambas manos. Tenía mucha vergüenza… pero lo había dicho. Ya todo estaba hecho. Entonces, sintió unos cálidos brazos rodeándola, protegiéndola. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Quería alejarlo… no quería que la compadecieran. Pero por alguna misteriosa razón, sólo se quedó allí; acurrucada en los brazos del chico.

-No tenía ni idea- susurró él. - ¿Supongo que eso fue una declaración, huh?

Ella se apartó de él, de nuevo; molesta. Se dejó caer al suelo, no le importaba si su vestido se ensuciaba. Estaba agotada y muy apenada. ¡Y él sólo le decía eso!

-Si es así – Él se agachó también – Pues… debes de saber que yo también te quería.

Ella suspiró. No había pasado por alto el hecho de que había hablado en pasado. En otras palabras; en el tiempo de hoy y ahora, ya no la quería.

Guillermo la miró. No podía corresponderla, lo sabía claramente. Alguien ya tenía ocupado su corazón y sus pensamientos, e iba a ser fiel a ello. Desvió la mirada, sin saber qué decir. Fue entonces cuando vio, un poco más retirado, las llaves. ¡Las llaves! Seguramente se le cayeron a Cree de la muñeca cuando se había desesperado. Tenía que tomarlas… estiró la mano sigilosamente, casi las tenía…

-Entonces… ¿a qué viniste? – cuestionó ella, ahora un poco dudosa.

-Eh… - había alcanzado las llaves, y ahora las escondía en su puño. Se paró. – Solamente…quería…¿Saber cómo estabas? Sí, eso era.

-¿De verdad? – ella lo miró desde abajo, arqueando una ceja. – Esto es sospechoso. ¿No habrás venido a cumplir alguna tonta misión? – De pronto, su voz sonó más fría y amenazadora.

Él empezó a sudar frío. ¡Estaba siendo descubierto!

-¿C…Cómo crees? Si ni siquiera me permiten estar dentro del KND ya…- se dirigió a la ventana, tenía que lanzar las llaves. Ella se paró y lo siguió.

Mientras caminaba hacia él, sintió que algo le faltaba. Ese sonido… como un cascabel… Bajó la mirada, directamente hacia su muñeca. Se sorprendió al ver que no tenía las llaves, y de inmediato se dirigió al muchacho, soltando chispas.

-¡Traidor! –escupió, mientras se abalanzaba a él.

-¡Ah! – el castaño gritó, y rápidamente, aunque un poco torpe, lanzó las llaves por la ventana. Segundos después tenía a la morena sobre él, apuntándolo con una extraña arma.

-Habla. ¿Quiénes han venido contigo?

-¡No sé de qué me estás hablando! – mintió.

-Te aseguro que no saldrán de aquí – Sin dejar de apuntar hacia él, con la otra mano habló a través de su pulsera de perlas. – Aquí Cree, parece que tenemos unos visitantes inesperados. –silencio. Miró hacia la ventana, e hizo cálculos. – Revisen en el lado oeste, planta baja; afuera. Yo me encargo de este – dejó de hablar.

¡Qué tonto! ¿Acaso era tan difícil quitarle las llaves a una mujer? Se preguntó Memo. Ahora sus amigos estarían en peligro.

-Cree… - suplicó.

…..

-¿¡Qué es eso? – Wally se paró de un salto, y miró hacia la ventana. Había oído un grito. -¡Número Dos!

-¿Qué sucede allá afuera? – Dijo la lejana voz de Kuki, que estaba dentro de la mansión.

Instantes después, cayeron unas llaves a unos metros de distancia. El chico rubio fue de inmediato hacia ellas.

-Toma, Número Tres. – Se las pasó a través del agujero – Espera, espera. –Estaba notablemente preocupado, había oído a su camarada gritar y no podía hacer nada, más que seguir con la misión. –Tengo que llamar a Uno…

Tomó el celular, marcó rápidamente unos números, y enseguida colgó; A él le llegaría la llamada perdida. ¡Tenían que apagar las luces, pero ya!

-¡Qué está pasando! – suplicó la chica -¿Estás bien Número Cuatro?

¡Qué molesto era no poder verlo! Tan sólo oía su preocupada voz… Entonces, oyó como afuera se acercaban unos rápidos pasos. Serían unas tres personas. Llevaban prisa por encontrar algo…

Wally vio a unos guardias que llegaban armados, y antes de que estuvieran muy cerca como para oírlo; le dijo a Kuki:

-No salgas.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Ya me oíste! – Entonces llegaron los extraños, quienes rodearon a Wally.

La japonesa oía con dificultad a través de la pared:

-No te muevas, niñito. Si no quieres terminar herido –Había hablado una fuerte voz.

…..

Pero… había algo… una fea sensación… al mismo tiempo que su corazón gritaba de placer; también sangraba y sentía una culpa inmensa. ¿Por qué?

Siguió bebiendo de ese beso, como si dependiera de ello. ¡Nigel la había besado! No pudo evitar sonreír entre besos ante tal pensamiento. Se lo imaginaba… allí, de pie, tan perfecto. Pero en su mente, poco a poco esa imagen se desvanecía y daba lugar a la silueta de su gran y único amigo, el que había estado siempre a su lado. Guillermo.

Se separó bruscamente de su líder, confusa.

Él la miraba. Sospechaba como se sentía…

-Número Cinco…

Quería preguntarle muchas cosas. Quería saber sus verdaderos sentimientos. Él con mucho valor, se había atrevido a besarla. Y ella le correspondió. Pero sospechaba que no era el único para ella. Tal vez… debía dejar que ella aclarara sus sentimientos.

Una molesta musiquita interrumpió su pensar, y reaccionó.

-¡Número Cuatro me ha llamado! – exclamó él.

Abby se levantó rápidamente, olvidando, por instantes, sus complicados pensamientos; concentrándose sólo a lo que había venido. Vio en el rincón una gran palanca rodeada de cables, y se dirigió corriendo. Presentía que las cosas no marchaban del todo bien…

Llegó, y con sus dos manos; bajó la palanca.

Sus ojos se nublaron, y quedó rodeada de oscuridad.

_**Transmisión Interrumpida…**_

_**Comentarios de la autora: **_

_(*) Se menciona el Cuartel Japonés de los Chicos del Barrio en OPERATION: TRIP_

_Primero; quiero disculparme por no actualizar. Lo que pasa es que fui a la playa, y pues… ¡ya ven!_

_¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! 8D Que yo me maté pensando en qué iba a suceder… Al final estoy contenta con el resultado, pero también intrigada . Tendré que seguir pensando…_

_¡Gracias por sus amables comentarios! Realmente me animan a seguir esta historia ^^ _

_Justadreamgirl: ¡Me pone muy feliz que te guste mi historia! Y sí, es que estos dos son mi pareja favorita, además: Kuki es un amor. ¿Quién no pensaría dulce de ella? :3_

_Phantom Lady: Si, soy muy mala. MUAHAHAHAHA. ¡Es que tú eres una fan 1x5! No es mi culpa que haya terminado el cap ahí x3 Siento mucho que hoy no haya habido más escenas así u.u lo siento, pero próximamente habrá! ^^_

_Quisiera saber si les gusta mi historia o no n.n Por eso les agradecería que dejaran reviews! ^^ Todo es aceptado, críticas, comentarios agradables, tomatazos, ¡todo! ;) _


	8. Al rescate

_**Transmisión Reestablecida… **_

-¡Ah! – exclamó por lo bajo Kuki.

No veía nada… Las luces se habían apagado, y eso indicaba, obviamente, que tenía pocos minutos para llegar al segundo piso… antes de que fuera muy tarde para todo el equipo.

Sin embargo, Número Cuatro estaba afuera, y las cosas no iban nada bien… escuchaba fuertes golpes, y algo parecido a gemidos de dolor. No podía distinguir si él estaba bien, o en cambio…

Entonces, oyó cómo alguien caía fuertemente al piso. Se sobresaltó, y comenzó a desesperarse. ¡¿Y si era Wally? ¿Si le hicieron daño? Sus ojos se cristalizaron, y empezó a llorar. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sentía urgentemente que tenía que salir y ayudar a Cuatro, pero él le ordenó que no saliera. ¡Oh, estaba tan preocupada…!

"¡No es momento para llorar!" Le dijo una femenina voz. Se oía lejana, y a la vez muy cerca. Como si fuera producto de su imaginación. Se levantó, alerta. ¿Alguien la había descubierto?

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó la japonesa, con un extraño tono amenazador en su voz.

"¡Rápido, rápido, no tienes mucho tiempo…!" La voz parecía disminuir el volumen, hasta llegar a un susurro que finalmente se desvaneció: "…tu amigo está bien…"

Esperó unos segundos más.

Nada. Silencio.

Pensó en lo que le dijo esa voz, y se maldijo a sí misma. Había perdido mucho tiempo. Apretó las llaves contra su pecho, y siguiendo su instinto, salió rápidamente de aquel baño, para cumplir con su misión.

Había mucho alboroto dentro de la mansión, nadie veía nada. Tan sólo unos guardias trataban de tranquilizar a los jóvenes allí presentes con sus grandes lámparas. Ella, sigilosamente, se acercó a las grandes escaleras de caracol. A lo lejos, en la sala principal, vio como una luz se hacía cada vez más grande… alguien se acercaba a ella; seguramente sería un guardia.

Al verlo, se apuró a subir. Lo hacía rápidamente, cómo si corriera, pero procurando no hacer ruido. Sin dar golpazos a las escaleras. Era fácil para ella, era delgada y ágil. Subió, subió… A pesar de que era tan sólo un piso el que tenía que subir, admitió que era una gran altura, como si no tuviera fin… Corría, y seguía viendo los escalones, y más y más escalones…

Seguramente estaba perdiendo la cabeza de los nervios, pensó. Su frente estaba empezando a sudar… Finalmente, llegó.

"Un cuarto… que no tiene ventanas…" recordó lo que le dijo Uno. Trató de atar cabos. Por lógica, ese cuarto tenía que estar arriba de donde Número Cuatro se encontraba, y aún lado de ese cuarto, debía estar Dos. Caminó por el silencioso pasillo, palpando las paredes, ya que su visión no era muy buena…

Entonces, algo llamó su atención. Era como una lucecita roja proveniente de un cuarto, era muy débil. Se extrañó, ya que se supone que no había luz. Se asomó discretamente…

Reprimió un grito con sus manos.

Era Cree. Estaba encima de Memo, acorralándolo. Lo apuntaba con una especie de arma, del que salía la extraña luz rojiza. Ella le daba la espalda, y él, tirando en el suelo, parecía suplicar. Dio un paso adelante… su amigo la necesitaba…

Él la vio. Y con un discreto movimiento, sin que Cree lo viera, le hizo una señal con la mano, como queriendo decir: "Vete" Lo hacía con esfuerzo, ya que la mano izquierda de ella apretaba su brazo. Tragó saliva, y asintió.

Si ese era el cuarto donde estaba Número Dos, entonces seguramente… giró la cabeza.

Allí.

Con trabajo pudo distinguir una extraña puerta. Era del mismo estilo que las demás, pero mucho más gruesa. Se acercó… Sacó de su bolso una pequeña lamparita, que no había usado antes por miedo a que la descubrieran más fácilmente. Hay que recordar que su ropa era negra, lo que la hacía menos visible a los demás. Pero ya no había tiempo de ser discretos.

Tomó las llaves, y mientras lo hacía sudaba. ¡Eran cerca de veinte, incluso treinta! Intentó con las primeras cinco que tomó, pero ninguna cuadraba.

"Tranquilízate..." pensó ella. Tomó aire, y observó con mayor atención la cerradura.

A comparación de la puerta, era muy pequeña. A pesar de que la mayoría de las llaves eran pequeñas, no parecían caber allí. Por lo que tenía que ser más pequeña…

Analizó el puño de llaves. Su mirada saltaba de una llave a otra, de una a otra…

-¡La tengo! – susurró. Era una pequeña llave, al parecer de un color dorado.

Su mano temblaba cuando la tomó. Su corazón se aceleró, y sudaba más de lo que ya había hecho. Incrustó la llave… cerró sus ojos, y la giró… oyó el "crack" de que la puerta se había abierto, y los volvió a abrir.

Con esfuerzo, empujó la puerta…

-¡Oh, Dios! – susurró, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

…

La chica oyó cómo se abría bruscamente la puerta, y se asustó. ¡Los descubrirían!

Entonces, unas cálidas manos le taparon la boca, y la obligó a tirarse al suelo.

-Shh – Le indicó Número Uno, haciendo también la señal con su dedo.

Abby asintió, nerviosa. La luz de la luna alumbraba un poco, y vieron la silueta de dos sujetos robustos.

-Parece que alguien bajó el interruptor – comentó una voz grave, proveniente de uno de los sujetos.

-Como sea, tenemos que arreglar esto antes que los invitados enloquezcan. – respondió el otro. –Ya ves cómo se ponen si su fiesta no sale como lo planeado… - tragó saliva. Hablaba con mucho miedo.

-¿¡Cómo sea, cómo sea? – unas voces chillonas habían hablado al mismo tiempo, sarcásticas. Los sujetos se sobresaltaron. -¡Alguien entró a este cuarto, hizo esta tontería y apuesto a que no es sólo para fastidiar nuestra fiesta! – Se quejaron, alzando la voz. -¡Deberían hacer algo al respecto!

Abigail abrió mucho los ojos. Estaba segura que aquellas voces eran de Los de La Otra Cuadra. Miró a su compañero, él parecía igual de impresionado. A pesar de que lamentablemente, en tiempos pasados escucharon esas fastidiosas voces centenas de veces, ahora eso parecía muy lejano. Hacía años que no sabían de ellos…

-Les…pedimos disculpas… -tartamudeó uno de ellos. – Ahora mismo arreglamos la luz…

-¡No queremos que arreglen la luz! ¡Vayan a revisar ese cuarto! – Estaban muy enojados, alteradísimos.

-Pero… de eso se está encargando la gente de Cree…

-¡TODOS SON UNOS TONTOS! –estallaron - ¡Los de Cree están concentrados en un bobo que está en el patio!

"¡Número Cuatro!" Pensó Nigel, altamente preocupado. Él era sólo uno. ¿Cuántos ayudantes podría tener Cree? Además, eso significaba que ella había descubierto los movimientos del Sector. En otras palabras; tanto Cuatro como Dos estaban en peligro seguro.

Se dio cuenta que por la cabeza de Cinco pasaban los mismos pensamientos, ya que su mirada reflejaba infinita preocupación. Ella estuvo a punto de pararse en ese mismo instante, darles su merecido a esos tontos de La Otra Cuadra, y rescatar a su amigo, de no haber sido por Uno, que le sostuvo el brazo.

-Y… ¿qué hacemos con la luz? – preguntó.

-¡BAH! – Ardiendo en llamas, el grupo de chicos se fue, dando zancadas. -¡Tenemos que hacer todo nosotros!

El chico pálido se maldijo por lo bajo. ¡Sabía que no tenía que permitir que Número Tres se fuera sola! Ahora, ella estaría en más peligro, y era sólo una niña.

Lo pensó mejor. No, para nada. Kuki ya no era una niña. Seguro podía defenderse muy bien. Pero aún así, tenían que hacer algo. Matarían dos pájaros de un tiro; cumplir con la misión y rescatar a sus amigos, si todo salía bien.

-Vayamos al rescate – le dijo en el oído a Abby. Ella sonrió, agradecida.

-Bueno…¿prendemos la luz o no? – cuestionó uno.

El otro se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez, deb… -No logró terminar la frase, algo le había picado el trasero, y sus párpados se cerraban, también perdía fuerzas.

-Hey, ¿Estás bien? ¡Pedro! – El otro guardia había caído al suelo, inmóvil.

En esos instantes, volteó la cabeza, y vio, gracias a la luz de la luna, a dos chicos que lo apuntaban con un arma.

Quiso gritar, pero no pudo hacer mucho; en cuanto los vio, cayó en un sueño profundo.

-Vayamos – indicó el líder.

…

"Puedo con todos ellos" Aseguró.

Aunque, la verdad es que estaba muy cansado. Había calculado mal, primero pensó que eran tres personas, o sea, cosa fácil. Pero eran cinco… y eso era un poco más complicado.

Además, estaban muy bien entrenados, y usaban armas muy sofisticadas. Rara vez usaban su propio cuerpo. Cosa que Wally consideraba tonta. "¡Deberían ser un verdadero macho y utilizar sus puños, no esas estúpidas armas!" pensó él. Examinó la situación. Había derribado a tres, pero estaba cansado y ya no daba para más. Seguro que los dos sobrantes lo acabarían…

Uno se le acercó demasiado, con algo que parecería ser una navaja un tanto… ¿extraña? Sí, el mango tenía varios botones, por lo que él deducía que si presionaba uno, el arma cambiaría. Así pasó también con un sujeto que traía una pistola, con los mismos botones. Cuando lo tuvo en frente, Número Cuatro intentó esquivar sus ataques, pero el filo de la navaja rozó su rostro, causándole una herida un tanto profunda.

"¡Demonios!" El chico estaba enojado consigo mismo. Ya se había lastimado su muñeca derecha cuando derribó al sujeto anterior, por lo que sólo contaba con la izquierda, y ahora tenía esa molestia en el cachete.

Retrocedió, protegiéndose con sus brazos. El de la navaja se acercaba hacia él, y el otro faltante de igual manera pero a su costado. Terminarían por acorralarlo.

Observando los movimientos de los sujetos, tropezó con una raíz que salía del suelo húmedo. Cayó con brusquedad.

Soltó un ligero gemido de dolor. Sintió como si algo se le hubiera enterrado.

-Vaya, vaya. – El que lo había lastimado se acercó a él. Ahora lo vio mejor. Era alto, un poco robusto, y muy moreno. -¿Qué dices ahora, niño tonto? ¿Irás con tu mami?

-Cállate. – Soltó él, incapaz de pararse ya, el otro sujeto lo sostenía. Tan sólo le quedaba dedicarle una mirada de furia.

-¿Tienes miedo? No te culpo.

Entonces, su cuerpo pareció desarmarse. Sí, desarmarse. Rodeándolo, y desapareciendo por detrás de su espalda. Dando lugar a otra figura.

Ahora era un joven de alrededor diecinueve años. Alto, y rubio; mostraba una mirada fría, parecida al hielo. Por alguna extraña razón, Wally se sintió identificado con él.

Sin embargo, estos pensamientos no duraron mucho. Lo reconoció.

-¡Chad!

-Efectivamente. -Se hincó, sin apartar la vista de Wallabee.

-¿Qué? ¿Me matarás? – Dijo él con ironía.

-No dudes que puedo hacerlo. – Contestó Chad. – Sin embargo, esta vez quiero ofrecerte algo.

Número Cuatro alzó las cejas, interesado.

-Habla.

-Tienes grandes habilidades con los puños. Por no mencionar que también das patadas muy fuertes. Nos hace falta gente como tú. –Dijo sin rodeos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que me una a ustedes? – Casi se ríe. -¿Por qué crees que lo haría?

Él sonrió.

-Porque sé que no soportas los juegos de niños. Porque ya te cansaste de servir al KND. Porque somos como tú.

El chico quedó pasmado unos instantes, sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Juegos de niños…" Sí, le hartaba eso. Y siempre fue así… trabajando en un equipo de niños, haciendo cosas de niños, sin acción. Nunca nada de lo que hizo lo llenó. Todo era tan sencillo…

"Servir al KND…" ¿Cuántos años estuvo en esa organización? Ya no lo recordaba. Siempre era lo mismo, recibir órdenes de una mandona niña, intentar cumplirlas, y echarlo a perder. Sólo combatían adultos idiotas. ¿Qué le podía ofrecer Chad?

"Porque somos como tú." Eso fue lo que más le sorprendió, considerar que él… se puede parecer a Chad. Aquel chico fuerte, brusco e insensible.

Sí… si era todo eso… si era insensible…

No tenía por qué sufrir.

El otro chico parecía leer sus pensamientos. Volvió a sonreír, y le tendió la mano…

Parpadeó un par de veces. Y, con un sentimiento extraño en el pecho, extendió la mano hacia él, por toda respuesta.

Ya no le importaba nada. Ya no quería hacerse el héroe, porque bien sabía que no lo era. Estaba cansado de dar todo su esfuerzo, y no recibir nada a cambio. Que los demás no comprendieran nada. De quienes se hacían llamar sus "amigos" que lo dejaron abandonado con su soledad y dolor cuando más lo necesitaba. De esa niña que también le dio la espalda, yéndose al otro lado del mundo…

De eso, y mucho más; ya estaba harto.

Se tendieron la mano, en muestra de complicidad, y él iba a ayudarlo a levantarse…

Pero entonces, algo tan rápido que él no pudo ver, causó que el otro guardia cayera inconsciente sobre el pasto.

-¿Qué demonios? – Murmuró Chad, mirando de un lado a otro los robustos árboles, tratando de buscar la razón de aquel accidente.

Vio que algo se movió en unos arbustos. Se acercó, sacó la navaja…

Y un fuerte golpe en la frente hizo que perdiera el conocimiento.

Wally estaba shockeado. Todo fue muy rápido, pero más le sorprendía el hecho de que… ¿Iba a aceptar la oferta de Chad? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Sacudió la cabeza fuertemente, confuso.

Un ruido lo volvió a normalidad. Alguien había salido de los arbustos…

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, agudizando la vista. Se le hacía ligeramente familiar… pero, ¿de dónde?

-¿Qué? – le dijo él, al notar su mirada, mientras enrollaba el hilo de un yo-yo.

Número Cuatro buscaba en lo hondo de su memoria.

"Haber…" analizó. "Un chico bajito...Bueno; no tanto. De unos trece años, tal vez. Blanco, nariz fina, quizá un poco redondeada…¿Qué es eso que tapa la mitad de su rostro? ¿Un gorro, un paliacate? Un yo-yo…"

Por más que lo veía, no lograba recordarlo. Pero ¡lo tenía en la punta de su lengua!

-Deberías agradecerme por salvarte…

-¡Tú no me salvaste de nada! –reclamó el güero. –Lo tenía bajo control.

El chico suspiró.

-Estabas a punto de irte al otro bando.

Wally se sonrojó.

-¡Eso suena…extraño!

El misterioso chico lo miró, con cierto aire de fastidio.

-Como sea. Nos vemos. – Le dio la espalda, listo para irse.

-¡Hey, espera! – Él lo alcanzó, y lo retuvo del brazo.

-¿Qué?

-Hum… ¿Te conozco?

-Sí.

-Oh.

-…

-Vaya…

-¿Me dejas ya?

-¡Demonios! ¡Deberías recordarme quién eres! ¡Di algo más!

-¿Para qué?

-¡Porque es lo normal!

-Tú eres el que tiene una mente atrofiada.

-¡Oye, tú…! –le hervía la sangre, de coraje y vergüenza.

-Mira, tengo prisa. Así que…

-¡Lo tengo!

Sí, lo tenía. Entre tanta discusión, se le vino a la mente la imagen de un niño chaparro, que siempre iba acompañado de una niñita, llegó a colaborar con el odioso hermano de 362, y que el hermano de Memo lo consideraba su amigo.

Vio su yo-yo…

"¡Hey, aleja tu yo-yo de mi compañero!"(*) Recordó la voz de Número Cinco, que había dicho eso años atrás.

No había duda.

-¡Número 84!(*)

-Eres muy listo. – Dijo ¿sarcásticamente? - Pero ya no me llames así.

Wally lo soltó.

-¿Y eso?

84 lo miró, casi con pena.

-Vamos, calcula…Ya tengo trece.

Oh. Ah. Eso significa que ya era adolescente, y por tanto, había sido destituido…

Destituido…

-¿Por qué no te borraron la memoria? – Wally dudaba que en los últimos años el KND hiciera un buen trabajo. ¿Cuántos iban ya que se habían escapado de la destitución? ¿Seis? ¿Tal vez más?

-Por favor, tengo prisa.

-¿Prisa de qué?

El recién llegado cerró los ojos, parecía que le dolía la cabeza. ¡Tenía que apurarse, sino… sino nuca podría lograr lo que tanto anhelaba… Por ello, debía entrar a la mansión.

-Te lo explicaré luego…tengo que encontrar algo…

-Si te refieres a la chica encerrada, ya nos estamos encargando de eso…

Él se sorprendió ligeramente.

-¿Chica encerrada?

-¿No venías por eso? – el otro negó con la cabeza. – Oh, pues vaya…

-Gracias por la información. Ahora, adiós. – Nuevamente, le dio la espalda, y corrió, dispuesto a encontrar lo que andaba buscando.

-¡84! – gritó Cuatro.

Él se paró en seco, irritado.

-¿¡Ahora qué?

-Es que…estamos en una misión, así que… no entres. Espera, sólo un poco.

"¿Está bromeando? " pensó. "Él no entiende, no, no lo entiende."

-No puedo esperar. –contestó.

Sorpresivamente, se escuchó una explosión en la mansión, que los sobresaltó a ambos.

…

Estaba sorprendida; sí. Pero tenía que dejar eso aún lado. ¡Ella estaba herida! Tenía que ayudarla, y sacarla de allí.

Se acercó rápidamente a ella. Estaba recostada en el centro de la habitación, tenía atadas las manos y de igual forma los pies. Una cinta canela cubría su boca. Sin embargo, se veía perfectamente sus tristes ojos cafés. Ojos que expresaban sufrimiento y agonía. Sin embargo, se esforzaba por mantenerse serna y firme. Como siempre.

-La sacaremos de aquí… - aseguró Kuki, hincándose aún lado de ella. –Esto dolerá un poco… - Tomó la cinta canela que cubría su boca, y rápidamente, la quitó.

-¡Agg! – se quejó un poco ella, tocándose la zona afectada, que ahora estaba ligeramente roja.

La chica japonesa prosiguió con quitar la cuerda que amarraba sus muñecas, y al hacerlo, la otra chica se quitó la de los pies. Se paró rápidamente.

-¡Vámonos de aquí! – ordenó. Se notaba que estaba cansada de aquél lugar.

-Pero…pero… Todavía no; tenemos que esperar a que…

-Número Tres; no hay tiempo. Esos tontos volverán. – Le dijo ella, con un tono amenazador en su voz.

-¿Tontos, quiénes? ¿Los de La Otra Cuadra? – al ver que ella asintió, sonrió. - ¡No te preocupes! Estaremos bien.

-Mira, Kuki, si lograron atraparme a mí, cuando estaba en mejores condiciones: ¿No crees que podrían atraparte a ti y a mí en este estado?

Kuki la miró detenidamente, aceptando la realidad. Ellos, por milagro o quién sabe por qué, habían logrado capturar a quien fue la líder oficial de toda la organización; a esa chica fuerte y decidida, la que nunca hacía las cosas mal.

A 362. (*)

-Puede que sí…-admitió ella. – Pero tengo que obedecer a mi líder de Sector… él dio sus órdenes.

-Pues yo te estoy dando otras.

Con un suspiro de resignación, asintió.

Pero detrás de ella, sintió otras presencias… se giró. Muy tarde.

-Cuánto tiempo; Kuki Sanban. – dijeron a coro. - ¿Qué pensabas hacer con nuestra rehén?

-¡Lo pagarán caro! – gritó 362, dando un paso al frente, y colocándose en frente de Tres.

Ella se sintió pequeña. Había estudiado artes marciales en su estadía en Japón, y lo hacía muy bien. Pero comparada con aquella chica… no era nada. Era débil y frágil. Y ya no quería serlo…

-Tú no estás en condiciones de hacer nada – dijeron los chicos, notando como cojeaba al caminar. – Ya hicimos mucho contigo.

362 les lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¡Bastardos! – Les gritó, mientras lanzaba un golpe, que uno de los chicos, el más alto, retuvo muy bien.

-No te esfuerces de más. Aún te necesitamos, no hemos terminado contigo.

Sus ojos se dilataron, recordando lo que había vivido los últimos días. Comenzó a temblar, y sus ojos amenazaban con llorar. Por lo que finalmente se lanzó al suelo, sosteniendo su cabeza con sus brazos.

-¡No, por favor, no más! – suplicó.

Kuki quedó impresionada con el comportamiento de ella. ¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Tan terribles se habían convertido?

"¡Qué va! ¡Has algo, ya!" pensó. Y sorpresivamente, lanzó una patada hacia Los de La Otra Cuadra, quienes no se lo esperaban.

Logró lastimar a la chica morena, que estaba en el costado.

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa? – Gritaron a coro.

El chico que antes tenía un casco, y que ahora reemplazaba con una gorra, la tomó del cuello, y la levantó. Causándole dolor.

-Dé…jenme… -ordenó con esfuerzo.

-Eres una inútil, Kuki Sanban. Debes desaparecer del mapa, ¿no crees? – comentaron, mientras el chico apretaba más su puño. La chica lanzó un gemido.

¡Le estaba faltando el aliento! Sentía como sus pulmones pedían a gritos aire, y empezó a ver borroso…

Podía sentir los dedos del chico cerrarse. Y su mente se llenó de recuerdos maravillosos. Comenzaba a creer que moriría… Resignada, cerró los ojos…para disfrutar de esos dulces momentos que pasaban por su mente.

Los chicos rieron. Esa típica risa enfadosa de siempre, con un toque de maldad.

-¡Número Tres! –gritó entonces una chica.

Los de La Otra Cuadra se volvieron, para ver a Uno, Dos y Cinco en la entrada.

Abby sostenía a Memo, que estaba un poco herido. Nigel, al ver la situación, se maldijo por centésima vez en el día, y de la nada sacó una pequeña canica.

-¡Chicos del Barrio, vámonos! – gritó, mientras lanzaba con fuerza la canica al suelo, ocasionando una fuerte explosión.

Todo el Sector conocía esa arma. Cuando era lanzada, esparcía un humo venenoso, que también ayudaba con las retiradas. Así no se vería nada. Por lo que, tanto 362, como Kuki, captaron la idea de no respirar por unos segundos… Aunque la chica japonesa con trabajos y podía hacerlo.

-¡Aaaaahh! – Los de La Otra Cuadra, instintivamente, soltaron a la chica, intentando cubrir sus bocas. Cosa inútil, ya que el veneno ya había entrado a sus pulmones.

Rápidamente, Uno sostuvo a 362 y a Tres con ambos brazos. Le hizo una señal a Abby, que seguía con Dos, y salieron de allí.

_**Transmisión Interrumpida…**_

_**Comentarios de la autora: **_

_(*) En OPERATION: INTERVIEWS, Abby dice un comentario parecido… no recuerdo muy bien 8D_

_(*) Su nombre es Lee, a.k.a Numbuh 84. Su primera aparición fue en OPERATION: TRAINING. Su táctica es "Especialista en yo-yo" _

_(*) Creo que su nombre real es Rachel. A.k.a 362. Líder suprema del KND, quién residía en la Base Lunar. Primera aparición: OPERATION: FUGITIVE. _

_Asdfasdf… creo que este cap es un poco más largo que los demás^^; Y no estoy del todo convencida con él, creo que todo lo hice muy apresuradamente. En especial la escena donde sale 84. Pero es que ya me había artado de tantos párrafos, quería más conversación, jejeje. Y es que amo a 84! Ya quería que apareciera n.n_

_Bueno, si es muy confuso, resumiré el cap:_

_Tres rescató a 362, quien estaba prisionera por los de la Otra Cuadra. En una escena que no escribí, Abby y Nigel también ayudan a Memo, y Cinco se encargó de Cree. (Sabremos los detalles más adelante) Mientras, Chad le ofreció a Cuatro que trabajara con él, y estuvo a punto de aceptar, de no ser por la repentina aparición de 84. _

_Listo xD AH! Otra cosa, ¿Se dan cuenta que para mencionar al Sector V escribo sus números con letras? ¿Y de otros, como Rachel o Lee no? Bueno, es que me da flojera escribirlos con letra, sería raro… O sea, "Trescientos sesenta y dos" "Ochenta y cuatro" No, no, es más fácil con números xD Sólo al Sector V los nombraré como : "Uno, Dos, Tres, Cuatro y Cinco." _

_Phantom Lady: Awww, ¡eres una lindura! Eres la única que al parecer sigue y está al tanto de mi fic :'D Este fic va dedicado para ti!^^ _


	9. Explicaciones

**_Transmisión Reestablecida…_**

* * *

><p>-Creo que se tienen que aclarar muchas cosas – susurró Abby, tratando de no alzar la voz.<p>

Nigel asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, concordando con la chica. Miró a sus compañeros, todos y cada uno de ellos, lastimado de una u otra manera distinta. Sin embargo, quién más le intrigaba, y le preocupaba al mismo tiempo, era Rachel. La ex líder de la organización no había tenido ni fuerzas para mantenerse en pie más tiempo, y en cuanto la colocaron en el sillón; había caído rendida. Ahora estaba en un sueño profundo, que, probablemente, nadie podría despertarla, pensó Número Uno.

-Si no te molesta – interrumpió entonces ella – Estoy muy cansada…creo que me retiro.

Miró a su líder, sólo por cortesía, sin esperar realmente una respuesta. Ella hacía lo que se le venía en mano, le dieran permiso o no.

-Adelante, Cinco. Hasta mañana. –Se despidió de ella, rozándole ligeramente de la mano, lo que provocó un escalofrío por parte de la chica.

-Hasta mañana.

Abigail se perdió en el oscuro pasillo que llevaba a su habitación, y el silencio reinó.

-No tienes por qué quedarte aquí – Habló entonces Wally, quien no había pronunciado palabra. – Yo puedo cuidarlos a todos.

-No, Número Cuatro. Estás muy grave, deberías descansar como los otros.

-Qué va; estoy bien. –Mintió. Realmente le dolía lo que era su brazo, y la espalda, pero reprimía el dolor.

El chico pálido suspiró por lo bajo; no iba a permitir que sus camaradas se sobre esforzaran.

-Cuatro; realmente necesitas descansar. Yo cuidaré del resto toda la noche.

-Ya dije. No es necesario.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Wally acarició discretamente la frente de la chica que dormía tranquilamente en un sofá, y acomodó su larga cabellera negra de forma que no tocara el suelo.

-¿Acaso no me he explicado bien? –Dijo entonces, molesto; dirigiéndose a su líder.-¿O quieres que te saque a patadas?

Número Uno por fin se dio por vencido, principalmente porque sospechaba que quería tener un momento a "solas" con la chica japonesa. O tal vez no.

-Vale; pero prométeme que pegarás ojo; aunque sea un par de horas.

-No eres mi madre para decirme qué hacer, Uno.

El chico rió.

-Ya lo sé. Pero soy tu líder. Buenas noches. – Dicho esto, se retiró, dejando a su equipo al cuidado del rubio.

Wallabee ignoró su despedida, y volvió a mirar a Kuki. Se percató que en el cuello tenía unas marcas rojizas, como si hubieran intentado herirla.

Se maldijo por lo bajo, de una manera u otra sabía que dejar a Kuki con todo el peso de la misión sería demasiado para ella. Si veía a los responsables de dicho daño, lo pagarían muy caro. Sí, claro que sí.

"De cualquier modo" pensó "Creo que debería hacer algo por ella"

Se levantó, y, no sin antes echar otra mirada a la japonesa, se marchó en busca de un botiquín que debía estar en alguna parte de la casa, no muy lejos de allí.

Sin embargo, no todos estaban dormidos. Número 84, o mejor dicho; Lee, miraba la situación con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Subía y bajaba su yo-yo, en un círculo sin fin, mientras intentaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera "eso" que debía haber buscado. ¡Si no hubiera salvado a ese tonto de Wallabee! Ahora probablemente tendría lo que buscaba, y con ello, su felicidad. Tenía que hacer algo…pero ahora se veía involucrado con el Sector V, y nuevamente, con el KND. Desde ahora, por una extraña razón, sabía que dependía de aquellos extraños adolescentes, le gustase o no.

* * *

><p>La casa del árbol estaba totalmente silenciosa, la tenue luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas, y el cantar de los grillos hacía la noche realmente apacible.<p>

La chica japonesa se levantó con dificultad, sintiendo que todo el cuerpo le dolía. Era como esas veces que acabas de levantarte, y el cuerpo te pesa de una manera increíble que no tienes fuerzas para moverte. Así se sentía Kuki.

De cualquier manera, ignoró ese malestar, ya que se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente sola.

Observó hacia todos lados, buscando alguna cara conocida. Al no ver a nadie, le llegó una angustia.

-¿Chicos? – susurró.

Como ya esperaba; no tuvo respuesta. Sin embargo, oyó unos pasos correr rápidamente detrás de ella.

Se giró, sorprendida.

-¿Abby? ¿Eres tú?

La persona no contestó. Estaba allí, en un rincón. Kuki no lograba apreciarla debido a la oscuridad. Pero se dio cuenta de algo curioso.

Su estatura. Era pequeña.

No podía ser ninguno de los habitantes de la casa, ellos ya eran adolescentes y esa estatura era clara de un niño.

"¿Será 84?" se preguntó. Recordando que habían llevado al joven ex – agente a la casa del árbol, por ninguna razón en especial. "Pero…no. A pesar de ser más joven que nosotros, no lo es tanto."

-¿Hola…? – comenzó a sentir esa sensación de incertidumbre, el corazón bombeando por todo su cuerpo, listo para cualquier acción desprevenida o terrorífica. Las piernas le temblaban, ver aquella silueta allí, de pie, observándola fijamente pese a que ella no la veía bien. Sabía que la miraba. Pero se armó de valor, y dio unos pasos hacia _eso_. -¿Quién…eres..?

Al acercarse más, la luz de la luna le permitió ver sus rasgos un poco mejor. Sólo un poco. Tenía rasgos infantiles y femeninos, y una mirada decidida…

Justo cuando Kuki estaba preparada para acercarse más y verle claramente, ella la detuvo con sus dos brazos.

-No se acerque más, por favor… -su voz era suave y serena, digna de cualquier niña, pero podía sentir algo de miedo y prisa en dicha voz.

Kuki obedeció inmediatamente. Se detuvo.

-Perdona…Pero, puedo preguntarte, ¿Quién eres, y qué haces en la casa del árbol?

-Necesito de su ayuda. – Contestó, ignorando la primer pregunta.

Por alguna razón, Kuki perdió el miedo ante ella. Algo en su ser le decía que ella no era una mala persona, al contrario. De modo que asintió sonriente, dispuesta a ayudarla lo que hiciera falta. Además, se sentía horrible por su falla en la misión de esa tarde.

-Vigile a la chica. A la chica rubia.

-¿Rachel? – Kuki se sorprendió. -¿Vigilarla?

-Sí. Vigílela de cerca. Intente descubrir lo que sólo ella sabe. Necesito de esa información.

-No te entiendo. ¿Cómo voy a saber lo que tengo que descubrir? Además, es mi líder, no puedo…

-Kuki, por favor. Se lo suplico. Lo sabrá, porque es una información que, ni siquiera ustedes, como espías, lo imaginan. Algo muy simple e increíble a la vez. ¿Por qué cree que la tenían presa esos chicos raros?

"¡Los de la Otra Cuadra!" Ahora todo tenía sentido. Ellos sospechaban ya de eso que sólo Rachel sabe, y la torturaron, pero…parece que no lograron su objetivo.

De verdad quería ayudarla. Sentía que esto era algo de vida o muerte, y no se imaginaba a una niña tan joven como ella en apuros. No, definitivamente no lo permitiría. Sea cual fuese esa información, si esa niña lo sabe…¿No habrá problema, cierto? Claro que no.

O quién sabe…

-De acuerdo. Cuenta conmigo. ¿Pero cuándo te veré para transmitirte la información?

-Cuando la tenga, probablemente yo ya esté cercas de usted.

* * *

><p>-Estás despierto. ¿Cierto? – susurró Wally. Recargado sobre la pared, vigilando de los demás.<p>

No obtuvo respuesta. Pero sabía que lo había escuchado. No tenía miedo de despertar a alguien, porque sabía que eso no pasaría. Estaban tan cansados que no lo escucharían.

-Ahora, ¿me puedes decir qué estabas haciendo en la Mansión de los de La Otra Cuadra?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? – Cuestionó el ya adolescente, con los ojos cerrados. Fingía dormir hasta que el tonto rubio habló.

Wallabee se encogió de hombros.

-Curiosidad.

-Primero quiero que tú me expliques. ¿Por qué tenían a 362 encerrada? – Las últimas palabras las pronunció con enojo, aguantando la ira. Wally captó ese odio, y se extrañó. Pero no hizo más preguntas.

-Ni yo lo sé. Ya sabes cómo es esto, te dan órdenes, y debes cumplirlas. Sólo nos ordenaron sacarla de ahí.

-Ah.

-Ajá.

Momentos de silencio. Tan sólo se escuchaba las lentas respiraciones de los que descansaban, Número Cuatro se concentró especialmente en la de la japonesa, viendo como su delicado pecho subía y bajaba. Se veía tan delicada e indefensa. Sonrió inconscientemente.

-Es tu turno. Ahora cuéntame. – Volvió a centrarse el rubio.

84 suspiró. Decidido a empezar a contar una larga, larga historia.

Empezó a hablar, en cada palabra había sentimiento de angustia y desesperación. Cuatro escuchaba atentamente, metiéndose cada vez más en ello.

-Todo comenzó ese día. El día que ella cumplió 13 años. Estaba ya preparada para eso, se lo había estado planteando desde hacía meses; dejaría de ser un miembro del KND para siempre. Sí, estaba preparada. Pero yo no lo estaba.

_*En ese entonces…*_

"-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sonya! (*)

La chica sopló las velas del pastel, ansiosa. Todos sus amigos estaban con ella. No eran muchos, pero realmente los apreciaba.

Debido a que Número 83 no fue un agente que destacara, como Mauricio, su despedida no fue una gran reunión digna de que fueran todos los miembros del país. Ojo, eso no significaba que fuera mala agente. Simplemente, no le gustaba destacar. A penas y había una decena de personas.

Pero claro, entre ellas estaba Número 86, encargada de hacer el proceso de destitución.

-Número 83, ahora que todo ha acabado…¿Estás lista? – preguntó la pelirroja.

La rubia dudó un poco. Bajó la mirada, miró a sus amigos unos instantes, pero luego sonrió.

-¡Claro!

Caminó hacia ella, preparándose para lo que vendría.

"No…" pensó el chico. Tenía que decírselo, el sentimiento que había llevado desde hacía años. Ella lo sabía, pero nunca se lo había dicho. Tenía que oírlo de él. Con palabras claras.

-¡Espera, Sonya!

Ella se volteó, ahora asustada. Sabía lo que él intentaría decirle, y eso, provocaría que se sintiera demasiado triste, realmente no quería oírlo. Porque si lo hacía, ahora no podría soportar la idea de alejarse de ese niño. Empezó a llorar.

Lee se acercó rápido hacia ella, preocupado. La abrazó.

-No llores, Sonya, venga, no llores…

Todos sabemos que cuando alguien te dice algo así, lloras más. ¿No? (*) De modo que los llantos de 83 se hicieron más fuertes. Todos los demás presentes, decidieron dejarlos a solas. 86 sólo se alejó un poco. Tenía que vigilarlos. No permitiría que otro se le escapara. "Como esos del sector V" pensó, con la frente arrugada.

Cuando ella se calmó un poco, después de unos minutos, Lee se separó de ella.

-Oye, Sonya… Antes de que…ya sabes, esto, creo que tengo que decírtelo, ¿no? – Dijo un poco sonrojado. Pero no tanto. Podía ser tímido, pero había pasado cosas mucho más vergonzosas al lado de esa rubia, que esto no era gran cosa.

-No sé si quiero oírlo… -Admitió ella entre sollozos.

Lee sonrió. Una sonrisa un poco falsa y triste. Pero se esforzó para que se viera amigable.

-Vamos, de todas formas lo olvidarás. –Dijo, mientras el corazón se le partía.

El pensar que, todo lo que vivieron como compañeros los últimos seis años, se fuera así de la nada, realmente le dolía. Que ella ya no lo recordase también. Era algo que no soportaría. Pero hasta el mismo sabía, que todo lo que empieza termina, y tenía que decírselo claramente ahora. Dicen que el final es un nuevo comienzo. Quién sabe. Quizá sí lograra recordarlo un poco. Quizá el destino quiera que estén juntos. No podía saberlo. Pero de lo que estaba seguro era que nunca, perdería de vista a esa niña. ¿Niña? Perdón, ahora, adolescente. Aún si ella no lo recuerda, el chico estaba seguro que el sí lo haría. Y la vigilaría, la protegería. Se volvería a acercar a ella. De nuevo.

Sonya levantó la vista, ahora enojada. Pero aún con lágrimas asomándose.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿Por qué lo dices así? ¡Lee! ¡No seas tonto! – Ahora sonrió. – Te prometo que no lo olvidaré. Pero va a ser difícil, por eso… me da miedo. Un poco.

El chico rió. La volvió a abrazar. Ella tenía que agacharse un poco debido a la estatura del chico.

-Bien, pues… te lo diré. Sonya, yo…

-¡Espera, Lee! –Ella se apartó de él. Lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué? – El se empezaba a presionar por la situación.

-Te quiero.

El chico abrió los ojos como platos, su corazón empezó a palpitar a todo motor, y su cara se tornó del rojo más intenso.

A pesar de que lo sabía, no esperaba que ella se lo dijera. O por lo menos no pensó que sería la primera. ¡Demonios! ¡Ella le había ganado!

-So…Son…ya… ¿¡POR QUÉ LO DIJISTE ANTES?!

-Quería ganarte por primera vez. – Ella rió.

El chico bajó la mirada. Luego la volvió a ver.

-Y yo a ti, Sonya. Te extrañaré.

-Lo mismo digo. – La chica parecía, ahora sí, triste.

-Pero te prometo que te buscaré. Y volveremos a ser amigos.

Ambos chicos sonrieron. Se miraron por unos segundos, memorizándose, en especial ella. Recorría cada detalle de él, esforzándose por no olvidarlo.

Pero como todo, el momento del verdadero adiós llegó, y 86 llevó a Sonya a la cámara de destitución.

Varios días después, Lee se decidió por ir a la escuela de ella, quería verla, saber cómo estaba. Si lo recordaba, cómo había dicho.

La vió tomando unos libros de su casillero, charlando con otra chica a su lado. Se acercó, un tanto tímido. Un paso, dos pasos. Tres y cuatro. Por fin, estaba frente a ella.

-Sonya…- susurró él.

-¿Si? – la chica miró, pero no vió a nadie. Hasta que se dio cuenta que tenía que bajar la mirada. Debido a que su interlocutor era bajito. Sonrío al verlo.

Lee también sonrío. ¿Lo reconoció, verdad?

-¡Hola! ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Esas simples palabras, fueron suficientes para que el chico se diera cuenta de que realmente lo había olvidado. No. No. No. No. Sólo esas palabras rondaban por su cabeza, el sentimiento que ahora vivía en su corazón era el más horrible que jamás hubiera experimentado. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No se había dicho que, pese a que ella le olvidara, seguiría protegiéndola, amándola? Fue fácil decirlo. Ahora, sentía cómo cada parte de su ser se iba desvaneciendo. Sentía cómo el pecho le pesaba, le ardía. Sentía un hueco imposible de llenar.

Faltaban unos meses para que cumpliera el también trece años, y cuando ese día llegara, ¿Le pasaría lo mismo que a Sonya? Si ambos se olvidaban, ya no había oportunidad alguna. Seguramente no se volverían a encontrar. Pero, si él volvía a ella, podría..podría volver a enamorarla. Porque podía…¿Verdad?

Y es que, olvidarla era algo que no iba a permitir."

_*De vuelta al tiempo de ahora*_

-Y el resto es historia. Me escapé, no dejé que me destituyeran. Simple. Después me enteré que los de la Otra Cuadra tenían una máquina que podía hacerte volver a recordar. Quería robarla y probarla con Sonya. – Concluyó el chico. –Y me encontré contigo, te salvé, y me hiciste perder esa valiosa oportunidad en la fiesta.

Número Cuatro escuchaba, con asombro y, más que nada, envidia.

¿Cómo era posible que, ese niñato, pudiera ser más macho y fuerte que él? Se identificaba con la historia de Lee, pero con una gran diferencia: El no tuvo el valor de decirle a Kuki lo que sentía. Y aún no lo tiene. Por su culpa, la perdió, y aunque ahora está de vuelta, las cosas no son iguales. Era un completo estúpido, con todo el significado de la palabra. Hubo unos minutos de silencio. El Güero procesaba toda la nueva información.

-Me impresionas. –dijo por fin.

-¿Por qué? No pude conseguir la tonta máquina.

-No, no es por eso. – Se revolvió el pelo con la mano, nervioso. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar de estas cosas. – Quiero decir que… Tú y Sonya llevaban una relación muy madura.

El chico casi estalla en carcajadas, pero decidió resistirse, por respeto a los dormidos.

-¿Madura? No éramos novios. Nos queríamos y ya. Así de simple.

-Sí, pero…

-Oh. Ah. Ya veo a qué para esto. – Miró de reojo a Kuki, que descansaba. Sonrío pícaramente. – No le has dicho a esa chica que la quieres. ¿Cierto? Te tardas mucho…

Wallabee se sonrojó mortalmente, pero agradeció la oscuridad de la noche que lo cubría. Bajó la mirada.

-Hay una gran diferencia entre nosotros dos, Wally. – 84 ahora hablaba serio. – Yo perdí a la chica que que me importa, pero tú, aún estás a tiempo. No esperes a que se vaya. No dejes que alguien más se la lleve, demuéstrale lo que sientes. Porque ella también se puede cansar de esperar.

-En eso te equivocas. – Dijo Wally. – Kuki no espera nada de mí, porque ella no siente lo mismo. Ella no tiene ni idea de lo que yo siento, ni le importa.

Lee se agarró la cabeza con frustación. Le sacó el dedo al güero sin que se diera cuenta. ¡ERA UN TONTO! ¡IDIOTA! (Aunque eso no era nada nuevo)¿Realmente, después de décadas que han pasado juntos, no se ha dado cuenta? Todo el módulo lo sabía. ¡TODOS! Definitivamente, Wallabee Beatles era la persona más estúpida e ignorante que le hubiera tocado conocer.

-¿Sabes? – dijo Lee con frustración. -…No, olvídalo. No pienso hablar de eso. Mejor dejemos de hablar de esto. Me iré a dormir. Buenas noches.

Cuatro no hizo ademán de detenerlo, seguía sumido en sus pensamientos y en la conversación que acababa de tener con el chico.

"Porque ella también se puede cansar de esperar." Esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza, una y otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Transmisión Interrumpida…<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios de la autora:<strong>

_(*) Sonya, a.k.a Numbuh 83. Es la chica linda, tímida y aprendiza que siempre estaba con Lee y Tommy. Primera aparición: Operation: TRAINING._

_(*) Por lo menos, yo lloro más cuando me dicen que no llore! xD_

_¡NO ME MATEN! ¡NO ME MATEN POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAN!_

_No sé qué decir, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Creo que mi última actualización fue en abril. No tengo excusas,..bueno sí, pero no son para tanto. Primeramente, no tenía una idea muy clara de lo que sería este fic, las ideas se me vienen conforme escribo. De la nada, no me llegaban ideas. No lograba relacionar nada, y no veía el final. Estuve así un mes, hasta que empecé a escribir. Casi terminaba. Después, la tonta de yo, dejó el archivo en el escritorio, y cada detenido tiempo borro archivos que creo "ya no importan". El punto es que había un montón de imágenes en el escritorio, y las borré juntas. Y entre esas imágenes estaba el archivo de KND. Lo borré permanentemente de la papelera de reciclaje también._

_Me hubieran visto. ¡ME DIO UN CORAJE! En serio._

_Dejé de escribir. Totalmente._

Y hace unas semanas, volvió la idea, con más intensidad que antes. Quiero decir que la idea de este capítulo me gustó más que el que había hecho en el anterior. Y bueno, aquí está.

Otra cosa, muchos notaron que 86 sigue trabajando en el KND. Eso se verá después, aunque creo que muchos ya saben por qué. No es nada del otro mundo.

Lo diré: AMO LA PAREJA DE SONYA & LEE. Me encantan, porque son igualitos a Kuki y Wally. Pero lo que me gusta más de ellos, es que son más maduros. Se nota que saben sus sentimientos, y lo respetan. En cambio, Wally siempre está de tonto con sus dudas, y Kuki tampoco hace gran cosa. Pero eso es lo que hace la pareja de Kuki & Wally tan perfecta. :)

¡AH! ¿QUÉ CREEN? Estoy en un programa para estudiar en el extranjero! ¿Y desde dónde creen que estoy actualizando? ¡Nada más y nada menos que desde la País del Sol Naciente! Así es, chiquillos y chiquillas, estaré estudiando en Japón unos meses.

¡Tengo nuevos lectores, muchas gracias! En especial a ti, Phantom Lady no creas que te olvido! Gracias por apoyarme desde el principio. (Ahora eres **Chica Phantom**! Es lo mismo pero..wow cómo cambian las cosas)

**Anna Hikari no Senshi:** ¡WOW! Muchísimas gracias! No creí que definiera tanto a los personajes, y creéme, fue difícil con Wally. Pero ahora ya está mucho más blando a comparación de su primera aparición. Hum…extraño al Wally malo. Quizá vuelva a aparecer. ;D Y tienes toda la razón, debo de disfrutar este fanfic. Porque realmente amo esta serie, estas parejas y me gusta que otros lo disfruten tanto como yo. Espero que aún estés por ahí :)

**Ara**: Perdóname, a veces olvido que, a pesar de que no todos lo dicen, hay gente leyendo esto. Yo misma lo hago. Leo fics, me encantan, pero no dejo review. Trataré de actualizar más seguido.

**Coshi**: ¡Continué!:D Después de mil años, pero aquí está.

**Lady Mayt**: Creo que ya platiqué contigo por Mensajes Privados, ¿Verdad? :)

**Emi-Nekiito**: Awww ¡me encanta que te emocione mi fic! En cuanto al romance, tss, ni yo misma sé que pasará. Pero eso sí, cupido sabe lo que hace. Y acerca del dibujo que hice, puedes madarme un Mensaje Privado pidiéndome el link y con gusto te lo paso :)

¡Esto es todo, nos leemos después!:D


	10. ¿De qué lado estar?

_**Transmisión Reestablecida…**_

* * *

><p>El fuerte sonido parecido al de una ambulancia hizo que se despertara de golpe. Se levantó, alarmada, pero casi al instante sintió cómo chocaba contra algo, y después escuchó un montón de platos (al parecer) quebrarse.<p>

-¡Hay, hay! – Se quejó la japonesa, mientras llevaba ambas de sus manos a su frente adolorida. ¿Con qué había chocado?

-¡Pero tenías que ser estúpida! – Escuchó una voz quejarse. Una voz…su voz.

-¿Eh? ¿Número Cuatro? – Volvió a la realidad, ignorando ese molesto ardor en su frente.

El chico no contestó, simplemente se quedó viendo con fastidio el montón de trastes que ahora estaban rotos. Un par de platos, un vaso y una tetera. Además, había algo derramado y fruta. Kuki no entendía por qué había chocado con esas cosas, si ella estaba tranquilamente dormida hasta que…

Mientras trataba de buscar una solución a sus dilemas, sintió una fuerte mirada sobre ella. Se le erizó la piel, y alzó la vista, para encontrarse nuevamente con los verdosos ojos del rubio. La miraba con el ceño fruncido, y muy detenidamente.

Era curioso cómo las cosas cambiaban con el paso del tiempo. Ahora ella ya no podía soportar esa dura mirada, con sólo eso sentía como cada célula de su ser de estremecía. Antes no era así. Cuando eran niños ése tipo de sensaciones no existían.

-La próxima deberías tener más cuidado al enfrentarte con los de La Otra Cuadra. – Dijo él, con una seriedad anormal en él.

Ella sólo se sintió más estúpida de lo que ya estaba. Bajó la mirada, y asintió levemente, como si acabase de ser regañada. Definitivamente, no era rival para ningún oponente.

_"Seguramente por eso nadie se molestó en destituirme. No soy una amenaza en lo absoluto."_ Pensó con pesadez la oriental.

-Perdón por eso. – Susurró la chica, señalando lo que había quebrado sin querer antes. – No sé cómo aparecieron arriba de mi cabeza…

-Pero si serás tonta. – Repitió él. – No aparecieron, yo venía a traerte algo de comer cuando despertaras. – Ante eso, Kuki se sorprendió y le miró fijamente por vez primera. El chico suspiró, y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos.

Pero se percató de algo…

Había hablado muy fuerte para poder transmitirle cada cosa a la chica, y eso era porque un ruido mayor retumbaba en la casa del árbol. Abrió los ojos, y una gota de sudor se dibujó en su nuca.

Al parecer Kuki estaba pensando lo mismo, recordando qué era lo que la había despertado.

-¡LA ALARMA DE LOS CHICOS DEL BARRIO! – Gritaron al unísono, ignorando su extraña charla, corriendo en dirección a la sala principal. Dejando ahí en el suelo lo que antes prometía ser un delicioso desayuno.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué sucede? – Abby apareció de pronto en la sala, sin tratar de inmutarse, pero no podía evitar preocuparse. Claro que no lo iba a demostrar.<p>

Enseguida también llegó un adormilado Memo, y al parecer Lee ya estaba ahí.

-¿Dónde están Número Tres y Cuatro? – Preguntó con notable enfado el líder del sector. Debía advertir a los chicos de lo que sucedía para poder evitar cualquier desgracia.

-¡Ya llegamos, perdón! – Llegó Kuki corriendo, respirando entrecortadamente, y a poca distancia le seguía el rubio.

El pálido los miró seriamente, pero un tanto aliviado. Esos segundos de retraso por parte de sus amigos le hicieron preocuparse. Y es que tenía que advertirles.

-¿Y bien? – Habló Número 84.

El líder se aclaró la garganta, y tardó un poco para procesar cómo iba a explicarles a sus amigos eso. No es que sean unos tontos, para nada. Pero ni él mismo entendía lo que el radar detectaba.

-Hoy, cuando me levanté – comenzó. – Como todos los días, revisé las cámaras y radar de la Casa del Árbol. Y hubo algo inusual.

Paró. Esperando un tiempo aproximado para que los chicos entendieran hacia dónde va la cosa.

-Primero detecté otra presencia, aparte de los siete que por el momento estamos habitando aquí. – Abby entonces, se dio cuenta de que Rachel no se había presentado. ¿Seguiría dormida? -Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que me preocupó. Podríamos terminar con cualquiera que se adentrara en esta casa. A lo que voy, es que… -Tragó saliva. -…_Eso_, no está hecho de la misma materia que la nuestra. He revisado en las cámaras, y, efectivamente; no se ve nada anormal. Pero el radar no falla.

El silencio inundó la habitación.

-¿Qué… tratas de decir? – Habló con dificultad Número Dos.

El pálido iba a hablar nuevamente, pero el rubio interrumpió.

-¿Dices que hay algo que no es humano entre nosotros? – Dijo con sorna. Casi le da un ataque de risa. Si había algo en lo que no creía era en los cuentos de terror. -¿Un fantasma, un extraterrestre tal vez?

Abbigail entonces se preguntó, ¿Por qué descartar la idea de fantasmas? Ellos mismos tuvieron la experiencia de ir hacia el mismísimo infierno de los hámsters que habían secuestrado a Kuki hacía ya varios años. (*) Tenía mucha lógica, realmente. Probablemente Wallabee, en su intento de olvidar a la chica japonesa, borró inconscientemente ese recuerdo de su memoria. A saber.

-Por favor, Número Cuatro, tómate esto con seriedad. Puede tratarse de eso, o, en cambio…

Negó con la cabeza. No, algún día transmitiría esa información, pero cuando estuviera seguro. Por el momento no quería arriesgarse.

-Olvídenlo. Tan sólo les pido que sean precavidos, cualquier cosa puede pasar y si llegan a toparse con ese ser no se dejen influenciar. Piensen con detalle cada cosa que lleguen a hacer.

Wallabee frunció el ceño. Lo que su estúpido líder decía no tenía coherencia, a su parecer. Tan sólo otra más de sus ideas imaginarias. Entonces, clavó su mirada en la chica que acababa de aparecer en escena. Rachel, con una mirada fría e indescifrable, había escuchado lo que Número Uno dijo. Algo en ella no andaba bien.

-¿Rachel…? – Memo se preocupó por ella. No estaba en muy buenas condiciones como por andar paseando por la Casa del Árbol. Sin embargo, ésta lo ignoró y se retiró hacia una habitación, dirigida a los "huéspedes".

_"Eso fué extraño."_ Pensó el rubio.

-Simplemente era eso. Tienen el resto del día libre. – El líder también se fue, extrañamente hacia la misma dirección que Rachel.

_"Algo tú sabes, Rachel. Y espero que se acerque a lo que yo imagino."_ Pensó.

Uno por uno se fue retirando, dejando la sala de operaciones totalmente sola. A excepción de Número Tres, quién no soltó palabra en ningún momento, tan sólo escuchaba atentamente, sin poder creérselo. No podía evitar relacionar todo aquello con la niña de su seño. Aunque ahora ya no estaba del todo segura si había sido un simple sueño, o por el contrario…

* * *

><p>Número Cinco se dirigió a su habitación, pensativa.<p>

Todo lo que había dicho Uno le intrigaba, pero…se sorprendió a sí misma de su inmadurez, al percatarse de que lo único en lo que pensaba realmente, era en aquel beso robado por parte de su líder en la misión. Se llevó la mano a los labios sin querer, rozándolos. ¡Se sentía dichosa, como nunca antes!

Llegó a su habitación, y se aventó a su suave y cómoda cama, soltando un suspiro de alegría. Se sentía tonta de hacer y pensar ese tipo de cosas; pero no podía evitarlo. Estar conectada a su líder nuevamente fue algo que esperó durante muchos años, cuando él no estaba a su lado, y, ¡Qué mejor manera de unirlos que un beso! Lo admitía, no fue su primer beso. Había besado a varios chicos antes, pero todos y cada uno de ellos era para recibir algo que le favorecería. Nunca fue nada serio con ninguno.

Y no es que fuera una mala chica, simplemente sabía el defecto de los hombres en plena adolescencia, y sacaba provecho de ello. Así de simple.

Pero con él era diferente. Siempre había sentido respeto hacía Nigel, pero cuando se fue se dio cuenta de que era algo más, y nunca nadie había despertado esos sentimientos en ella.

¡Cómo quería volver a verlo! Aunque a penas y pasaron menos de cinco minutos de la última vez que le vio. Sonrió. Era la primera vez que salía la tonta e inmadura Abigail. Pero por el momento, no le importaba.

-Abby, ¿Puedo pasar? – Escuchó que llamaron detrás de la puerta, y toda su fantasía se derrumbó al instante.

Memo.

Ahora, regresaban los sentimientos contradictorios, que le hacían perder la cabeza. ¿Qué sentía por su mejor amigo? Si bien el fue quien estuvo a su lado todos esos años cuando se separó el sector V, empezó a sentir algo distinto, a su parecer, hacia él. Y todo se volvió a poner confuso cuando el líder regresó. ¿A quién quería realmente?

-Sí, pasa. –Contestó, intentando dejar en un rincón de su mente cualquiera de aquellos turbios pensamientos.

Él pasó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Titubeó unos momentos.

-Yo…quería agradecerte por salvarme…de Cree…

La morena abrió los ojos levemente.

-No tienes de qué agradecer, Memo.

-¡Pero en serio! – Alzó la voz. – Yo estaba en graves aprietos, si no hubieses aparecido probablemente yo…

-Déjate de tonterías, créeme cuando te digo que mi hermana no es una asesina. Puede ser mala, pero no eso. Igual ella no te lastimaría… - Dijo más bajo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada. – Sonrió. – Te propongo que dejemos este tema de lado, ¿Si? Tu me has ayudado muchas más veces y lo de ayer fue la manera de pagar mi deuda. –Calló. - Además, sino soy yo, ¿Quién pondrá en su lugar a la tonta de Cree?

Ambos rieron. Definitivamente se sentían muy bien con la compañía del uno al otro.

* * *

><p>Tenía miedo. Sí, lo sabía. Tenía el presentimiento de que se estaba metiendo en cosas que no debía; pero las cartas ya estaban en la mesa y ella estaba involucrada en todo sentido, le gustase o no. Comenzó a temblar inconcientemente, y las fuerzas se le iban. Terminó dejándose caer, abrazada a sí misma, ahí, en el centro de la sala.<p>

Ahora, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía contárselo a Número Uno, lo de su sueño? Si lo hacía, probablemente le fallaría a la niña, y podría meterla en aprietos, porque era más que obvio que el líder de sector la consideraba un enemigo, y si era enemigo de Uno, era enemigo de todos. ¿Cómo podría defenderse aquella niña? Simplemente la idea de que fuese lastimada; no la soportaba. Por lo que decidió guardar silencio del tema, por el momento. Pero no sin antes confirmar algunas cosas.

Se levantó con algo de esfuerzo, y, con una seriedad rarísima en ella, se dirigió cautelosamente a la sala donde se encontraban las cámaras de seguridad. Tenía que confirmar si, como dijo Uno; "No aparecía nada anormal" o en cambio, la vería, porque su sueño lo había sentido real. Muy real.

Se sentó en una de las sillas, y observó una pequeña pantalla que se encontraba frente a ella. Buscó con la mirada el botón "Regresar" del comando, y lo mantuvo presionado, hasta que se percató cómo la luz del día en la grabación se iba apagando, dando a entender que en dicho video ya era de noche. Paró. Vio como todos dormían, incluyéndose. A excepción de…¿Wally y Lee? A pesar de no estar a una corta distancia, parecía que mantenían una conversación. _"Lástima… Esta vieja cosa no graba sonidos…"_ Pensó con desilusión. Le había llamado la atención qué tipo de conversación podían tener dos chicos. Ahora, adelantó un poco el video. En las imágenes se veían ya dormidos ambos chicos, y a Kuki se le ruborizaron las mejillas al ver la cercanía del rubio con ella. Él estaba recostado sobre el sillón en dónde ella descansaba. Sonrió inconcientemente. Volvió a adelantar.

Nada, efectivamente como Número Uno había dicho, no había nada anormal en el video. Ella nunca se levantó ni mantuvo una conversación con la extraña chica. Eso era lo que podía concluir debido a la grabación de la noche anterior.

_"Pero…"_ pensó. _"¿Y si alguien…borró esa escena, para que nadie pudiera verla? Podría jurar que fue real lo de ayer…No un sueño…"_ Se le vino la imagen de su líder a la cabeza. ¿Acaso él…? No, no podía ser posible. El pálido nunca borraría pruebas de nada, ¿o sí?

-Pero que lío… - susurró. Se asustó de su propia voz. A pesar de que era de día, había una calma increíble en la casa del árbol. Cerró los ojos lentamente, turbada… Pero los abrió al instante, al escuchar un leve pitido.

_"Pip pip. Pip pip. Pip pip."_

-¿Eh? – Agudizó el oído, intentando buscar de qué objeto provenía. Encontró a lo lejos, un pequeño radar. Lo tomó delicadamente. Se veía cada una de las salas de la casa del árbol, y una lucecita verde, sin moverse, estaba dentro de una. Sospechó que era ella, y decidió confirmarlo. Se movió unos cuantos pasos, y sí: La misma luz se movía. Pero el sonido seguía ahí, ese molesto pitido se hacía más fuerte y repetitivo. No despegó la vista del radar, y la vio.

Una luz débil se podía observar, se prendía y se apagaba, de la misma manera que el pitido que a Kuki le empezaba a causar escalofríos. Siguió prestando atención, la luz en el radar se movía en dirección al cuarto donde ella se encontraba. Tragó saliva al ver cómo se dirigía al corredor, y ahí la luz dio vuelta, estando a sólo unos cuantos metros de encontrar el escondite de la japonesa.

El molesto sonido se hizo más fuerte y rápido: _"Pip pip, pip pip, pipip, pipip, pipipipipip…"_

Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, y sudó frío. Sus ojos se humedecieron, tenía miedo. Se giró, con algo de torpeza, hacia la puerta. Para esperar a que "ella" llegara.

_"Pip…pip…pipipip…pipipipipipipippipipipipip…"_

Miró fijamente la entrada, esperando cualquier cosa. Una gota de sudor se resbaló por rostro.

-¿Número Tres?

Al instante, la luz en el radar se desvaneció y el sonido cesó. Kuki parpadeó, confusa. Ahora se veía su propia luz, y una anaranjada. Pero la de antes ya no estaba. Miró de nuevo a la puerta, para encontrarse con Número Cuatro, quién era el que la había llamado.

-¿Qué haces en un lugar como éste? – cuestionó.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, nada! – sonrió, mientras ocultaba detrás de sí el radar. Lo conservaría. –Ya me iba…

Pasó rápidamente por su lado, y el chico australiano recordó las palabras de Número 84 la noche anterior.

_"Puede cansarse de esperar"_

Apretó los puños con fuerza, y la llamó.

-Kuki.

Ella dio un brinco, como si la hubiesen descubierto con las manos en la masa. Su conciencia no estaba de su lado últimamente, sentía que traicionaba a su amigo al no contarle lo que le pasaba. Se volteó para verle.

Y entonces, cuando vio su verde mirada tan clavada en ella por segunda vez en el día, recordó lo vivido en la mansión de los de la Otra Cuadra. ¿Cómo era que lo había olvidado?

…¡Había estado a punto de besar a Wallabee Beatles!

Los colores se le subieron, y bajó la mirada rápidamente. Algo en ella deseaba que él también recordara el momento, pero otra decía que era mejor que no. Así, seguirían siendo amigos. ¿Verdad?

-Di…¿Dime? – susurró.

Él se acercó con pasos firmes hacia ella, estando a tan sólo unos centímetros de separación. No despegó su mirada de la chica en ningún momento. Si iba a decirlo, tenía que ser fuerte, macho, dominante, como siempre lo había sido. No quería que esta vez ella lo intimidara.

Vio en ella algo de terror. Se decepcionó al creer que aún le tenía miedo al nuevo Wally, aquel frío e insensible. Pero él sabía que si bien esa era una de sus fachadas, el real no era para nada así.

-Bueno, verás, recuerdas lo de…

Paró al sentir cómo algo vibraba en su bolsillo. Su celular. Frunció el ceño con molestia, y se disponía a apagarlo.

-Contesta. – Dijo Kuki, sonriente. Ella nunca entendería el por qué de la importancia de aquel momento, momento que se había echado a perder por esa llamada y la incredulidad de su amiga.

-¿Qué demonios? – murmuró al ver el número en su pantalla.

-¿Quién es? – Preguntó ella curiosa. El chico no contestó, más tardó unos momentos en presionar el botón verde de su celular.

-¿Qué quieres, Ace? – Fue lo primero que dijo al contestar.

-¿Ace? – Ese nombre se le hacía muy familiar a Kuki. Se esforzó por recordar.

¡Ajá! ¡Ace, el chico! Fue quien le había ayudado a llegar a la escuela cuando regresó de Japón, además de su conocido de la infancia.

-¡Mándale saludos! – Dijo fuertemente, lo suficiente para que del otro lado de la línea pudiese escucharse. El rubio no pudo evitar sentir celos hacia su rival, pero él ya la había escuchado.

_"¡Pip pip, pipipip!"_

-¿Eh? – ambos chicos se sorprendieron de aquel pitido, más Kuki, quién no esperaba volverlo a oír tan rápido.

_"¿Por qué ahora?"_ pensó, mirando de reojo el radar, en el que ahora había una tercera presencia.

Con nervios, salió corriendo rápidamente, tan sólo despidiéndose con la mano. Wally, con el celular en mano y la llamada con Ace aún en curso, vio cómo su amiga se perdía en el enorme pasillo. La voz de su enemigo seguía ahí, diciendo algo como: ¿Hola, hola? Pero no podía evitar sentir una extraña y nueva preocupación. Algo raro estaba pasando, lo sentía.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Transmisión Interrumpida…<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios de la autora:<strong>

_(*) Kuki es secuestrada por hamsters fantasma en Operación: H.A.M.S.T.E.R._

_¡Y he aquí el décimo capítulo! Realmente no tengo mucho qué comentar, tengo flojera. Jijiji. Sólo que espero causar en ustedes algo de intriga con todo esto._

_¿Quién es la misteriosa chica "fantasma"? ¿Es un sueño o realidad? ¿Qué es lo que sabe Número Uno que los demás no, y que, al parecer Rachel comparte la misma información? ¿Abby…Memo o Nigel? ¡Ace entrará a escena! ¿Eso sería benéfico para nuestra pareja favorita?_

_Estas preguntas y muchas más en ¡Los próximos capítulos! ( LOL. Me siento como esos de los comerciales. )_

_Espero actualizar más seguido. Las ideas vienen…¡Wuhu! Por cierto, en los próximos dos… capítulos, aproximadamente, será más descanso que acción. Porque Kuki intentará descubrir el secreto de Rachel, no habrá misiones ni nada. Pero tal vez drama y confusiones. Jojo, me encanta hacer sufrir a los protagonistas. (?)_

_¡A responder reviews!_

_**Chica Phantom:** No me olvido de él! Es mi bebé, simplemente que a veces la inspiración no llega, pues~ Aunque me tarde, siempre me tendrán aquí. Realmente quiero continuar y darle un final digno a esta historia. Aún falta muuuuucho, por cierto._

_**Farruko:** ¡Me alegra que te guste el fic! Y sí, la pareja de Lee y Sonya es de lo mejor. A ver qué pasa con estos dos._

_**Abby:** ¡Gracias! Aquí lo tienes_

_**CATITA-EDWIN:** No importa si no lo hiciste antes, yo ahora estoy feliz ^^ Me encanta que te guste esto tanto como a mí! Gracias por tus lindos comentarios!_

_Bueno, tengo sueño. ¡Nos leemos en el sig. Cap, gracias por leer!_


	11. Olvidado

_**Transmisión restablecida...**_

* * *

><p>-Déjame sola, ¿Quieres? – Cortó secamente la rubia, sentándose sobre sí misma.<p>

El pálido se acercó a pasos decididos pese a la advertencia, ante la cabreada mirada de la ex líder suprema. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, y se sacó los lentes de sol para mirarla directamente, pues de lo que pensaba hablar era un tema sumamente importante, y ella lo sabía.

-Rachel, necesito de tu colaboración.

-No hables así Nigel, tú ya no eres más un agente. Que te quede bien claro. – Siseó ocultando su rostro en sus piernas.

Número Uno suspiró. Al parecer, tendría que ir directo al grano sin delicadeza. Lástima, él tanto que se preocupaba por la integridad de la joven. Pero no había más remedio.

-¿Por qué te secuestraron Los de la Otra Cuadra? – Preguntó sin rodeos, pero bajando la voz.

La chica de inmediato tuvo un escalofrío. Los recuerdos golpeaban con fiereza su cabeza, y le aterraba. Lo que vivió el último par de meses bajo el poder de esos monstruos era algo que le gustaría olvidar, una pena que nunca sería así. Sus ojos se dilataron y amargas lágrimas se asomaron por sus bellos ojos castaños mientras su respiración se agitaba.

-Rachel, tranquila, tranquila. – Se preocupó el líder de sector, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Se acercó a ella y la hizo sentir protegida, rodeándola en sus brazos. – Ya estás bien. No volverán a tocarte, lo prometo.

La fémina seguía llorando desconsolada bajo los brazos del pálido. Había soportado tanto tiempo haciéndose la fuerte; pero bien sabía que no lo era. Había sufrido, la habían torturado de una manera tan cruel, que nunca creyó sentirse bien nuevamente. Las gruesas lágrimas caían y rodaban por sus blancas mejillas, y él intentaba consolarla, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Los minutos pasaron, y, poco a poco, Rachel fue tranquilizándose. Conforme su respiración se hacía más pausada y uniforme, él la soltaba.

-Ya estás a salvo. – Repitió Nigel, sonriendo de medio lado.

Ella no contestó, simplemente se limitó a desviar la vista de la de él.

-Número Uno… - susurró con seriedad. – El ser que el radar detectó…

-Lo sé. – Se adelantó él, irguiéndose y con un tono de voz totalmente diferente. – Por eso necesito que me des más información, tú como líder suprema deberías saber de esto.

Cerró sus ojos, dolida y preparándose para hablar. Sabía que lo que estaría a punto de hacer, podría bien ser la mejor o peor decisión no sólo para ella, sino para el mundo en general.

-Hace años, no me convirtieron líder suprema por nada. – Comenzó, mirándole a los ojos. – Tengo un secreto. Y una tercera persona lo conocía, interviniendo para que yo fuera la líder del KND. Yo juro que no lo sabía, de verdad. –Sus ojos volvieron a cristalizarse, pero esta vez no lloró. Ya estaba seca de lágrimas. – Pero en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, Nigel. –Se incorporó, ahora mirándolo fría y amenazadoramente. -Lo que estoy a punto de decirte, debes jurar que no saldrá de estas cuatro paredes. No se lo dirás a nadie, ni a tus mismísimos compañeros de sector. Júralo.

Número Uno tardó en responder, más finalmente, asintió decidido.

-Tienes mi palabra, Rachel.

* * *

><p><em>No sabía lo que hacía.<em>

Simplemente quería asegurarse de que estaba bien, o quizá su corazón se lo pedía a gritos, como un instinto. Sentía que moriría si no recibía noticias de ella. Era un idiota enamorado, y por ello a veces se cometen estupideces. Como la que estaba haciendo ahora, nunca se creyó capaz de espiar a una chica en su habitación. Es decir, ¿qué clase de tío patético haría eso?

Estaba tras los arbustos, justo debajo de la ventana. Con el corazón latiéndole al son de un tambor, asomó su cabeza ligeramente, y la escena que vio era probablemente lo más hermosa que había visto en las últimas semanas.

Ella estaba ahí, recostada en su cama, con teléfono celular en mano y riendo mientras con la otra cambiaba la página de una revista de moda. Ya no llevaba sus coletas infantiles. Ahora, su cabellera rubia no era más que una melena corta en capas, adornado con una diadema morada. Se veía tan diferente, después de todo ahora era una adolescente. Pero al mismo tiempo, observaba su rostro y veía reflejado en sus ojos el espíritu aventurero de la inocente niña que había cautivado su corazón.

Se perdió en ese espectáculo. Por un momento, no le importó el devolverle la memoria, ni el KND, ni el regreso de la ex-líder suprema Rachel, ni el sector V y sus extraños secretos. En ese segundo y nada más, dedicó toda su concentración a observar a la niña de sus ojos, niña que vivía ajena a la presencia y existencia de él.

-No lo sé... – Sonrió hablando a través de ese aparato. Algo se escuchó a través de la línea, y de pronto su sonriente rostro se cambió a uno de total incredulidad a la vez que un notorio rubor aparecía en todo su rostro. - ¿Qué? ¿Estás segura? – Esperó la respuesta del otro lado, y de pronto un grito ahogado salió de sus labios. Seguía siendo bastante tímida al parecer.

Lee observó el extraño gesto de la rubia, gesto que, admitió con algo de enfado, no veía en ella desde hacía meses. Y hay que recalcar que el único capaz de teñir de ese color el rostro marfil de la rubia era él y nada más. Con el entrecejo fruncido, abrió con total discreción un poco la ventana, y paró oreja para escuchar mejor.

-¿Eso te dijo? Pero…-hizo una pausa, mientras uno de sus dedos jugaba tímidamente con su cabello. - ¿Crees que...deba salir con él?

Algo se rompió. Y dolía bastante, vaya que sí.

Lee no supo cómo reaccionar. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto en ese instante, hubiera dicho que su rostro era el mismo de siempre. Indiferente y aniñado. Pero en el fondo algo se desmoronaba y dejaba un hueco en su pecho, causándole dificultad para respirar. El mundo parecía querer terminarse.

_Con que eso era…_ Sonya ya tenía a alguien especial en su nueva vida de adolescente, y a éste ni lo recordaba. Si se ponía a pensarlo, no le sorprendía, ya que Sonya siempre había sido muy linda, y más ahora, que a pubertad le estaba favoreciendo. Sólo un estúpido o un ciego no se fijaría en ella. Pero, su egoísmo, había dado por hecho que ella, muy dentro de sí, lo recordaba y lo esperaría.

_Qué ingenuo._

Apretó los puños, conteniendo la ira y la tristeza, no permitiéndose mostrarse débil. Tarde o temprano pasaría, y para la mala suerte de Lee, él había actuado muy tarde. Ya no parecía haber remedio. Pero, ¿para qué había sido todo lo que había sacrificado, entonces? ¿acaso valía la pena devolverle sus recuerdos de una infancia que nunca se imaginaría?

No supo la respuesta.

Con el corazón encogido, se dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar.

-Sí, pero yo… No lo sé. De verdad que no lo sé, es que… Me gusta estar con él, sí, pero no sabría explicar muy bien. – Continuó su plática con una sonrisa de disculpa, como si su amiga pudiera verla. – N-no niego que sea atractivo… pero no es eso. No se siente como amor.

_-¿Y tú cómo sabes lo que es amor, Sonya? Según sé nunca has tenido novio._

-No he tenido, pero…

De pronto, sintió una brisa que revolvió sus dorados cabellos, y miró con extrañes hacia la ventana, donde provenía la ráfaga. Se acercó lentamente, pues según recordaba no la había abierto en todo el día. Sus dedos rozaron el marco de la ventana.

-_¿Sonya?_ – Llamó su amiga del otro lado de la línea. – _Te digo que perderás una gran oportunidad si cometes una estupidez este viernes, él es un hombre codiciado. ¡Estás perdiendo el tren!_

-Ajá. – Ya no escuchaba lo que su habladora amiga le decía, simplemente se había quedado observando fuera de la ventana. Había algo en el ambiente, como una carga pesada, o un vacío algo nostálgico que le hacía estremecer…

-_Y cuando te deje en tu casa después de la fiesta, como amiga que soy, quiero que tomes la mejor decisión y te dejes llevar. ¡Te imaginas, serán la pareja más popular de la escuela! Y yo seré la mejor amiga de la dichosa Sonya._

-Claro. – Sonrió tristemente ella, sintiéndose extrañamente vacía.

-_Así me gusta. Te dejo ahora querida, mi tonta hermana está robando mis revistas de dieta ¡Enana, a dónde crees que vas!_– Concluyó con un deje de furia antes de cortar la llamada. – _Chaito._

Tras escuchar el triste pitido de una llamada finalizada, bajó lentamente el celular de su oreja, mientras sentía un dolor en su pecho.

No sabía el por qué, pero toda esa charla le hizo pensar. El sentimiento de amor se le hacía tan cercano y lejano a la vez. Como si ya lo conociera, pero fuera incapaz de recordar cómo se sentía. Como si deseara a alguien con fuerza, como cual chica inocente desea a una estrella de cine. Lo ama, sueña con él a diario, y no se imagina una vida con otra persona. Pero no lo conoce. Y probablemente nunca lo haga. Era una terrible confusión. Seguro sólo eran efectos secundarios de estar en sus días rojos.Y, de todas maneras, ¿de qué se preocupaba? este viernes tendría una oportunidad, por fin la vida sería buena con ella. Iría con el chico más guapo del colegio a una fiesta, y quizá, después de eso, tendría algo más, algo que, esperaba, le hiciera recordar qué era el amor. ¿Por qué seguía pensando en eso? Negó con la cabeza y lentamente cerró la ventana, era patético.

-Amor… - susurró para sí, cabizbaja.

* * *

><p>-Esta cosa volvió a fallar. – Kuki tomó el radar entre sus manos, apretándolo con fuerza y dándole leves golpes. Suspiró.<p>

Sabía que tenía que pensar en otras cosas, como por ejemplo, ¿Qué le quería decir Wally momentos atrás? Sonrió, pensando en la ilusa idea de que sería algo referente a aquel "casi beso" en la mansión. ¡Pero no! Debía mantenerse fría, al menos por el momento. Sentía que todo aquel lío en el que ahora estaba metida era de suma importancia, no tenía por qué pensar en chicos y problemas del corazón ahora. Esa niña le necesitaba, pero cada vez que creía encontrarla en el radar desaparecía.

Porque… ¿El ser del radar era la niña de sus sueños, cierto?

-¡Ahhh, no puedo con esto! – Gritó, pero al instante se cubrió su boca con ambas manos tratando de retener su voz todo lo posible.

Había escuchado voces susurrantes, tras… ¿La habitación de Rachel?

_"Vigile a la chica rubia. Intente descubrir sólo lo que ella sabe."_ Recordó las serias palabras de la infante.

Sus pies se movieron por sí solos, sigilosos hacia la puerta. Acercó la mitad de su rostro a la fría madera y se concentró en las voces del otro lado, que hablaban tan bajito, como si se guardara un secreto que ni el más mínimo ser podía conocer.

-Ése traidor… - Escuchó la molesta voz de Número Uno, y Kuki abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Nunca había escuchado a Nigel expresarse de esa forma de alguien, con veneno.

-Te ruego que no le llames así. Debe tener sus razones por lo que hizo… - Era la voz de Rachel la que hablaba ahora.

Sus engranes se movían rápidamente. ¿Había un traidor en el KND, acaso? ¿O será incluso en el mismo sector V?

Sabía que no debía escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero la información de Rachel prometía ser lo que necesitaba. E independientemente del favor que le haría a la niña de sus sueños, sentía que esto le incumbía tanto a ella como a todo el sector V. Si había un traidor debía advertir a los chicos, a Wally...

_Debía escuchar un poco más…_

-¡Y aún lo defiendes, Rachel! ¡Mira todo lo que te pasó!

-¿¡Crees que no me duele?! – Gritó la líder suprema, recobrando la compostura al instante. – Me llevó a ellos. Me traicionó, y ahora que sabes la razón, no debes permitir que…

Silencio. Rachel había cortado bruscamente sus palabras.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó desconfiado.

No escuchó respuesta, sin embargo los claros pasos de la chica hacia la puerta eran claros y precisos. Hacia su dirección. Kuki hizo una mueca de terror, ¿Cómo la había descubierto?

Miró hacia todos lados, escuchando cada vez más y más cerca los pasos de Rachel. Sudando, su cerebro le ordenó salir de ahí a como de lugar, por lo que, rápido incluso para el ojo humano, se despojó de sus zapatos quedando sólo en calcetines. Sin pensárselo dos veces corrió, escuchando a sus espaldas cómo la perilla de la puerta comenzaba a girar para su desgracia…

-¿Hay alguien? – Nigel miró hacia la chica preocupado de que alguien hubiera escuchado la valiosa información.

-No. – Contestó la rubia con el entrecejo fruncido, observando el desolado pasillo. – Nadie. – Finalizó cerrando nuevamente la puerta.

Su pecho subía y bajaba de la adrenalina, y cuando recuperó el aliento, se dejó caer en la pared de madera. Había logrado escabullirse, dando vuelta en un pasillo cercano al momento de que Rachel había abierto la puerta. Había estado muy cerca…

_"A este paso, me volveré loca."_

Ya más calmada, y con los cachetes inflados de puro coraje, aventó el radar lejos de sí. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse, no sabía qué era lo que debía hacer. Se quedó observando el aparato, que había chocado con la pared de madera, sin saber qué esperar realmente. Quizá quería que irradiara una luz y apareciera la niña de sus sueños como un holograma, o quizá que volviera a pitar, o quizá que explotara sin más. Pero sabía que no haría nada.

El silencio lo confirmó.

Gruñó. Se levantó con dificultad y volvió a recoger el aparato, sólo para dirigirse a su habitación y, una vez ahí, escondió el radar bajo su almohada. No sin antes mirarlo una úlima vez, observando cómo la luz verde que representaba su presencia se prendía y apagaba uniformemente, delatando que sólo ella y nadie más se encontraba en ese lugar.

La verdad era que tenía planeado despejarse un poco, dejar de pensar en cosas que no hicieran más que hacer trizas su cabeza, sino simplemente disfrutar un poco. Por lo que, al momento de salir de la casa del árbol no pudo reprimir la sorpresa al ver a dos chicos hablando frente a ella.

Ambos se volvieron a la par al detectar su presencia, y clavaron en ella su mirada molesta.

Tenía la boca abierta de la impresión, y no encontró palabras para saludar siquiera.

Uno de ellos era Wally, la japonesa lo reconocería a kilómetros de distancia. Sin embargo el otro... sentía que lo conocía, pero...

Se sacó sus lentes oscuros para recibirla, y sus ojos se dulcificaron al instante. Kuki tuvo que contenerse para no caerse ahí mismo, pues esa cálida mirada la había vuelto loca por momentos.

No es que no lo hubiera visto ya desde su regreso de Japón, pero, no sabría decir por qué, quizá debido a las circunstancias y todo ese lío con el sector V, el hecho de ver a una persona tan normal le hizo sentir extrañamente bien. Además de que se veía tremendamente guapo, no podía creer no haberse fijado antes en su cuerpo aquel día que regresó, en la preparatoria de Número Cuatro. Ah, y le acababa de mandar saludos no hace mucho... así que, ¿a qué se debía ese extraño estremecimiento?

-Hola, Kuki Sanban.

El güero hizo una mueca de asco, aunque claramente estaba molesto, se le notaba en sus facciones más duras de lo normal. Giró su vista para no tener que presenciar cómo a la japonesa se le caía la baba ante ese estúpido muchacho.

Parpadeó, estupefacta. Pero recobró la compostura, sonriendo cálidamente.

-¡Hola, Ace!

Él sonrió.

Wally gruñó.

Y Kuki se dirigió a saludarlo, ajena a que lejos de que sus problemas se vieran resueltos, estos dos jóvenes no harían más que meterla en un estado de confusión del que no sabría cómo salir.

Y también, ajena a que en un rincón de su habitación, el radar de los chicos del barrio comenzó a pitar con fuerza.

* * *

><p>Un hombre de ya avanzada edad se abría paso por el corredizo. Al contrario de como se esperaría, tenía une energía casi imposible de creer, se movía con decisión y cada paso que daba se aseguraba de dejar huella. Llegó a la sección que buscaba, la de religión, la cual a nadie le interesaba y por tanto no había ni un alma en pena en ese rincón de la biblioteca. Aún así se aseguró, mirando sigilosamente hacia sus costados.<p>

_Nadie._

Tomó un grueso libro rojo, y lo sacó. Al abrirlo no se sorprendió de no encontrar letras en sus páginas, sino un aparato escondido. Una luz rojiza escaneó uno de sus ojos azules como el hielo, y enseguida dos enormes puertas se abrieron en la pared. Se adentró con la seguridad de que nadie lo seguía, y mientras lo hacía, su cuerpo se deformaba y de ser un viejo moreno, se transformaba en un joven de cabello rubio y complexión musculosa.

Algunos jóvenes a su alrededor, vestidos igual de extraño que él, lo saludaban con respeto, pero él no les hacía caso. Iba directo a su destino.

Una enorme silla se encontraba frente a él. Y aunque la persona que estaba allí sentada estaba de espaldas, sabía que lo escuchaba perfectamente.

-Mi señor. - hizo una reverencia. - Vengo a comunicarle que...

-Estoy al tanto. - aclaró de inmediato él, sin inmutarse. Pero algo en su voz hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza al rubio adolescente. - Ya me informaron de su patética estrategia en la fiesta de Los de la Otra Cuadra.

-Mis disculpas, yo... nosotros no creímos que...

La silla giró, pero su silueta seguía aún sumergida en la oscuridad que a Chad le fue imposible distinguir los rostros de su amo.

-¿Que Nigel Uno regresara? ¿Que el sector V apareciera ya con todos sus miembros unidos? Déjame decirte que eso era algo que ya habíamos comentado, así que, ¿qué fue _exactamente_ lo que no creían?

Chad tragó saliva. A pesar de no haber alzado la voz, había sonado muy molesto. Y no era de sorprenderse, puesto que su rehén había sido secuestrada nada más y nada menos que por el enemigo.

Y esa figura seguía con los ojos clavados en el joven, filosos como dos navajas.

-Se les dio todo para que cumplieran con su misión, para que siguiera todo al pie de la letra hasta que Rachel hablara. ¿Por qué, pues, me han fallado? Encima les di el apoyo de esos tontos de Los de la Otra Cuadra.

El rubio bajó la cabeza, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

-Mis disculpas...

-¡No quiero tus disculpas! - estalló él, y todos los adolescentes que se encontraban trabajando detuvieron sus actividades de golpe. Se paró de la silla bruscamente.- Lo único que les pedí, lo único, era que mantuvieran a Rachel en esas cuatro paredes, sin que nadie notara su existencia. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser eso?

-Lo sé, pero... yo quería... - tragó saliva. - comentarle algo que quizá nos ayude, no sólo a recuperar a la rehén sino... obtener nuestro objetivo de una fuente directa.

De pronto, el líder se calmó y pareció más interesado. Tomó asiento nuevamente a la vez que alzaba una de sus cejas.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y de qué se trata?

Chad sonrió de medio lado, y tras él una silueta apreció de la nada, que a su vez reflejaba sed de venganza en su mirada oscura como la noche. Cree había llegado. Se colocó junto a él, y el rubio le cedió la palabra, cómplice.

-Wallabee Beatles. - Siseó con veneno, recargándose en la espalda masculina.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Transmisión Interrumpida...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comentarios de la autora:<strong>_

_Chan chan chan chaaaan!_

_Ok. No. Seguro están enojados, y no los culpo. No creí continuar este fic, pero extrañamente... después de meses de la actualización, cuando creí que nadie leía este humilde fic, comenzaron a llegar reviews anónimos, alertas y MP de personas que me pedían continuarlo. Y bueno, aquí está. _

_Realmente se los agradezco, las primeras semanas después de que me había dispuesto a "actualizar seguido" creí que a nadie le había gustado el capítulo, ni las sorpresas, y en general, la manera en la que manejaba la historia. Pero ahora veo que sí, y por eso, no quise dejar con la duda a esos que me leen. En este capítulo les dejo más misterios que piden a gritos ser rebelados! _

_Notas finales: Wally, Kuki y Ace. Lo sé, es un poco obvio, pero créanme cuando les digo que será más que el típico triángulo amoroso. Además, ya sabemos que hay alguien detrás de todo esto, pero... ¿quién es exactamente? ¿y hasta cuándo tendremos más noticias de la chica fantasma? Y... LEE! PERDONAME POR HACERTE ESO! TOT _

_Abby y Memo no aparecieron esta vez, porque... bueno, no encontré dónde meterlos. Pregunta: ¿les gusta el RachelxNigel? No habrá mucho, recordemos que Nigel trae algo con Abby, pero lo puse pues... no sé XD_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Una vez más me disculpo, y espero les haya gustado este capítulo, espero sus comentarios._

_Nos leemos!_


	12. Amargas despedidas

_¡Holiiiis! Aquí yo reportándome para amargarles la vida con más sucesos extraños. _

_Una advertencia: una parte de este capítulo está escrito en primera persona, narrado por nada más y nada menos que nuestro amante preferido: ¡Lee!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Transmisión Reestablecida...<strong>_

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente, hubo un acontecimiento distinto.<p>

Número Uno había llamado a todos los habitantes de la casa del árbol, y con su seriedad característica, había anunciado que se iría unos días a hacer un tipo de "investigación".

Y no lo haría solo.

Tendría la compañía de nada más y nada menos que Número 362.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

La japonesa fue la primera en hablar tras semejante revelación, y todos miraron a Nigel, esperando ansiosos la respuesta. Inclusive, Número 84 había alzado una de sus cejas con curiosidad.

El pálido carraspeó la garganta, pero se mantuvo sereno y con la frente en alto. Se llevó ambas manos a su espalda.

-En un estado vecino detectamos un grupo de adultos que planean extender las horas de clase en las escuelas. - Respondió firmemente, mientras Rachel sólo se mantenía en pie a su lado, con la mirada un tanto perdida, pero que supo disimular bien.

-Uno, combatir a los adultos ya no es asunto nuestro. - Hizo notar Wallabee, con desconfianza. Se cruzó de brazos. - Déjale ese trabajo a los del KND.

Por una vez, sus compañeros estuvieron agradecidos -y al mismo tiempo impresionados- de la intervención del rubio. Estaba claro que esta vez usaba el cerebro, no como hacía ya años.

Los presentes le dieron la razón, naturalmente. Pero no movieron un músculo.

-En efecto, Número Cuatro. Sin embargo, estamos hablando de extender a diez horas diarias. - Agregó con dramatismo, sacándole a todos ahí un grito ahogado ante la idea. - Comprenderás la gravedad de la situación.

El australiano no habló más.

De cualquier manera, la situación era extraña. Pese a lo increíblemente catastrófico que pudiera ser el plan de esos adultos, era impensable que Nigel, o cualquier otro ex-miembro ahí presente se involucrara en esos asuntos. ¿Por qué? La respuesta era sencilla, y son tres simples puntos. Se suponía que:

1) El sector V estaba completamente desaparecido desde hacía seis años. Todos habían sido considerados fugitivos en su momento.

2) La ex líder suprema, Número 362, estaba secuestrada por los de la Otra Cuadra, y nadie sabía su paradero.

3) Sólo para agregar, otro miembro, del sector W en este caso, Lee, había huido de la destitución también; quebrantando la ley interna del KND.

Considerando todo lo anterior, mostrarse ante aquella asociación de niños era un suicidio total. ¿Con qué cara enfrentarían a toda una sociedad? Podían ser niños; sí. Pero eran cientos, qué decir: miles de ellos. No durarían ni dos segundos antes de que se los llevaran a interrogatorio o en el peor de los casos, una rápida y dolorosa limpieza de memoria.

Rachel pareció leer los pensamientos de todos, dando así con seguridad dos pasos al frente.

-Como ven, mientras más ayuda, mejor. De todas maneras, sólo vamos a confirmar, por el momento. -miró a Nigel de reojo. - De ser necesario nos involucraremos con el KND bajo identidades falsas.

-¿No nos necesitarían? - preguntó entonces Memo, decaído.

No era para traer la mala vibra al grupo, pero simplemente, a veces sentía que no se le daba el trato que merecía. Él también había sido un agente muy trabajador, y sin sus experimentos el sector V no hubiera llegado a ser lo que fue.

Su líder suspiró.

-Claro que tendré problemas sin ustedes, pero los necesito aquí. Si Los de la Otra Cuadra hacen algún movimiento, deben avisarme, y dar todo por retener sus planes hasta que regrese.

Abby lo buscó con la mirada, pero éste la evadió: incapaz de verla a la cara.

Nigel esperaba que lo dicho anteriormente tuviera la suficiente lógica para que sus compañeros no dudaran más, ni hicieran más preguntas innecesarias.

Y esta vez, se lo tragaron.

* * *

><p>-¿Ya terminaste de cenar, Abigail? - preguntó la mujer frente a ella con preocupación en su timbre de voz.<p>

Abby se volvió a su madre, antes de pararse de la silla. Después observó su plato a medio comer.

Era extraño. Ella nunca dejaba comida desperdiciada. Y por más estúpido que sonase, no se había dado cuenta si quiera que no había terminado de cenar. Hizo una mueca de asco; no precisamente porque hubiera vegetales en el plato (que los había) sino más bien porque, desde esa mañana, su estómago no dejaba de dolerle y eso sólo sucedía en contadas ocasiones.

-Lo siento, no tengo hambre.

La mujer parpadeó, incrédula.

-Pero si a penas has tocado el plato…

-Comí en casa de Memo. - Mintió.

Por alguna razón, cuando miró de reojo a su hermana, que estaba al lado suyo juró que casi destrozaba el brócoli con sus propias manos. Frunció el ceño, pero la ignoró, o por lo menos eso intentó.

-Déjala, querida. - Intervino su padre, que justo terminaba de darle un gran trago a su bebida. - Así son los adolescentes, es normal.

La morena le sonrió como todo agradecimiento, y subió a su habitación. Suspiró con algo de nostalgia, pues su padre la había llamado "adolescente" y ella, al no ser destituida, tenía todavía muy presentes esos sentimientos de odio hacia el crecer, dejar la niñez y todo lo demás.

Ella había madurado físicamente; ya no era una niña. Sus definidas curvas eran prueba de ello. Así que, ¿por qué sentía que seguía siendo fiel a su espíritu joven? ¿Eso estaba bien?

A veces… sólo a veces, días como hoy en los que se sentía extrañamente melancólica, no sabía en qué bando debería estar.

Volvió a suspirar. Seguramente todos en su equipo tenías los mismos problemas.

Una vez dentro de su ordenado cuarto, decidió que le vendría bien un regaderazo, y después de eso, aún con la bata de baño puesta y el cabello escurriéndole, se dejó caer de golpe en su cama, y se colocó sus auriculares. Subió a todo el volumen, sintiendo en cada fibra de su ser ese método para liberarse de los problemas: la música.

Ser un adolescente y fingir no serlo era tremendamente exhausto.

Suspiró.

A todo esto, ¿por qué suspiraba tanto últimamente? Eso no era normal en ella, ni de chiste. Es decir, ¿la extravagante y difícil Abigail Lincon, suspirando? ¡Por favor! Si alguna de sus "amigas" (compañeras, más que nada) la vieran justo ahora, no podrían asegurar que la chica estuviera en sus cabales.

_Y es que esos suspiros sólo podían ser arrebatados por un chico._

Sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho al instante. Pensar en suspiros, le llevó al amor, y pensar en el amor le llevó a…

Maldición.

¿Desde cuándo su mente era estúpidamente cursi?

Quiso pensar en otra cosa, pero era inútil. Ya se le había metido a la cabeza y no iba a poder sacárselo, y mucho menos esa preocupación enorme que rondaba en torno a él. ¿Ya había mencionado que tenía un muy mal dolor de estómago? A la morena no le sucedían esas cosas, a menos… a menos que tuviera un mal presentimiento.

Y no había dejado de tenerlo desde esa mañana.

¿Por qué Número Uno se iba, de nuevo?

No era idiota. Sabía que el líder no les decía toda la verdad, y por lo mismo tenía un mal presentimiento. Nunca, jamás en su vida, él les ocultó un secreto a su equipo. ¿Sería acaso por la intervención de 362?

Frunció el ceño con molestia.

Algo con respecto a ella no terminaba de convencerla. No por ella en sí, sino la actitud de Uno, la misión y todo aquello.

No quiso preocupar a sus amigos, por lo tanto no compartió sus pensamientos con ellos. Pero se preguntaba, ¿Cuál fue el verdadero objetivo de rescatar a Rachel?

Quizá sonaba egoísta, porque sea quien fuere, ellos deberían ayudar a las personas. Pero Nigel nunca les dio detalles del por qué Rachel estaría ahí encerrada, ni quien le dio la orden de rescatarla. Todo eso era un misterio, y ahora… ahora ambos se marchaban, pero, ¿a dónde?

Hubiera seguido con sus ideas, pero un fuerte ruido la puso alerta.

Giró su cabeza, y se encontró con que alguien había abierto la ventana de su habitación desde fuera.

En la oscuridad, vio una sombra moverse ágilmente.

-¿Quién anda ahí? - habló fría y duramente.

El sujeto se detuvo de golpe ante la amenaza de la morena, y simplemente se quedó ahí, en la esquina de la habitación, esperando.

Abby tomó su celular discretamente, que descansaba bajo su almohada. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, lo alzó e iluminó con la pantalla el lugar donde se encontraba la persona.

Cuando lo reconoció, tuvo que reprimir la sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

Quiso morderse la lengua, pero fue lo primero que cruzó su cabeza. Nunca le hubiera gustado preguntarle eso a Nigel, justamente la persona que más deseaba en esos momentos que le hiciera compañía.

Nigel hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

No se movió del lugar en el que estaba, por temor a sobresaltar a la morena más de la cuenta. Así que se quedó allí, mirándola desde la oscuridad.

O eso creyó Abby, pues sentía la penetrante pero a la vez dulce mirada sobre ella.

Se estremeció.

-No quise asustarte. - atinó a contestar él, en voz baja.

Ella esperó a que prosiguiera, pero el pálido no agregó nada más. Se despojó de sus audífonos -que ya desde hacía bastante habían dejado de reproducir sonido alguno- y se revolvió su cabello chocolate, con cierta frustración.

Estaba nerviosa. Qué decir, nerviosísima. Y aunque por fuera mantenía su actitud serena y desafiante, por dentro se estremecía como gelatina. Ya comenzaba a sentir el calor esparcirse por todo su cuerpo en esa fría noche.

Era curioso como antes, ante la idea de que la "sombra" fuera algún tipo de villano o secuestrador, no se hubiera puesto nerviosa ni un pelo. Y con Nigel, sí.

Pese a todo, alzó su mirada oscura, y le miró.

-¿Vienes a despedirte, acaso?

Soltó la pregunta con cierto tono sarcástico y de reproche, para no sonar realmente preocupada al respecto, pero lo que en verdad hacía era disfrazar su verdadero temor.

Nigel abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le salieron las palabras. Enmudeció de nuevo, pues esa pregunta le había pillado desprevenido.

Después de unos segundos en profundo silencio, despegó sus labios resecos.

-Volveré, Cinco.

Ahora fue el turno de Abigail para sorprenderse. Uno se había tomado su pregunta anterior con seriedad, y ya no había vuelta atrás. Se maldijo. Había dado inicio, lo quiera o no, a una intensa y sincera conversación. Para su mala suerte, Nigel la conocía bastante bien.

Bufó con sorna, y se dejó caer en su cama, cubriendo su rostro con su gorra. El líder se acercó unos pasos más.

Abby dejó escapar una sonrisa cansada.

-A veces. - murmuró lo bastante alto para que él la escuchara - No sé si creerte cuando prometes ese tipo de cosas.

Enseguida sintió su cama sumirse en una esquina. No necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que su amigo se había sentado allí. La cercanía con el chico la puso más nerviosa si esto fuera posible, pero como era de esperarse, a penas y dio señas de haber reaccionado al respecto.

-A veces - habló dulcemente él, con un tono de voz que Abby nunca había escuchado en él, lo que la estremecerse de la cabeza a los pies. - Debes creer ciegamente, aunque las circunstancias no favorezcan la situación.

La gorra roja que la protegía de los penetrantes ojos azul cielo de Nigel, fue súbitamente apartada, dejando así al descubierto el asombrado rostro carmesí de la chica, quien lo miraba retadoramente, pero aún así era clara la fina cortina de lágrimas en sus ojos.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de la situación, parpadeó y se compuso al instante, pero era tarde. Algo en el pecho de Nigel se había roto al ver la molesta, pero triste mirada de su compañera de aventuras.

Acercó su blanca mano al rostro de la fémina peligrosamente, pero a penas y rozó su suave mejilla, ésta se apartó.

-Abby… - llamó por su nombre.

-¿A qué van realmente?

El cambio de tema fue tan drástico, que Número Cinco tuvo que repetir la pregunta, con más énfasis que antes.

-¿A qué van?

Uno carraspeó su garganta con nerviosismo, pero en ningún momento dejó de mirarla seriamente.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Cinco.

En el rostro de ella se dibujó una media sonrisa. Se incorporó en su cama, y se cruzó de brazos.

-No me pidas que te crea, Nigel Uno.

Pese a los honorables intentos de actuar como normalmente era, el líder no se tranquilizó en lo más mínimo. Más bien, su preocupación incrementó.

-¿Confías en mí?

Quien formuló esa pregunta, fue el chico. Abby arqueó una de sus cejas, con curiosidad.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que habló rápidamente, y sin dudar.

-Siempre.

Él sonrió ampliamente, aliviado. No quería irse sin antes saber que su amiga le apoyaría, y lo esperaría.

Siguiendo un instinto, se acercó a ella y la rodeó en sus brazos. Por un momento, pudo oler el cabello húmedo de Abby, y tocar su suave piel color canela.

Ella no reaccionó. Se quedó ahí, como una estatua, sin acabarse de creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

El tacto de su amigo la volvía loca, y además…

-Entonces con eso me basta. - susurró en su oído él, envolviéndola más en ese abrazo.

Un sin fin de emociones explotaron en el pecho de la chica. Como un volcán en erupción.

Hubiera querido estar así por siempre, de no ser porque él se apartó bruscamente, incapaz de mirarla.

Se había dado cuenta que lo único que cubría el cuerpo de su compañera, era una toalla y nada más.

Tragó saliva y se maldijo mentalmente por haber notado el cuerpo bien formado que tenía bajo esa simple tela.

-Me voy. - intentó decir firmemente él.

Abby, muy a su pesar, y aún sintiendo los brazos del chico en su cintura, asintió con la cabeza.

-Suerte. A los dos. - se corrigió.

Él sonrió tristemente.

Después de eso, sólo compartieron un par de oraciones más. Y por último, el líder desapareció por donde había entrado, sin más.

No sabía si sentirse decepcionada.

¿Había olvidado acaso que fue él quien le robó un beso en la mansión? ¿Qué pasaba con eso?

No le dio señales de haberlo recordado, o que le importara, o que pensara hacer algo con respecto a eso y ellos dos.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

¿Realmente quería que Nigel formalizara algo entre ellos, o que le dijera abiertamente sus sentimientos?

La respuesta la confundió aún más. Mucho, mucho más.

Porque… por un momento, cuando él la abrazó, la chica confundió el cálido abrazo de él con los que su mejor amigo, Memo, siempre le regalaba.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Les daré sus nalgadas a los cuatro!<em>

_Su risa golpeaba contra cada una de las paredes de nuestra casa del árbol, casi causándome sordera. Yo no quería mostrarme intimidado, pero lo cierto era que pensar en sus enormes manos golpeando mi trasero era aterrador._

_Una razón más para no permitirlo._

_Miré de reojo al líder, Número 363, quien mantenía una sonrisa forzada. Supongo que intenta hacerse el héroe, de nuevo._

_Tommy está muy asustado, hasta juraría que tiembla ante la mirada venenosa del vampiro. Pero esto se busca por andar queriendo ser algo que no es. Vamos, que yo ya le había dicho que ser un agente no era juego de niños._

_Finalmente, mi mirada se dirige a mi compañera, Número 83. Lo único que la delataba de estar muriéndose del miedo era su rostro pálido, casi fantasmal que tenía. Y sentía que si alguien no la tomaba en este preciso instante, se desmoronaría ahí mismo._

_Nos tenía acorralados contra una esquina. Admito que fuimos bastante idiotas -o por lo menos, Tommy lo fue- al no percatarnos de que venía por nosotros. Aún así, tengo la mente en blanco. Las ideas no vienen a mi cabeza, y mi líder tampoco parece tenerlas._

_Y el tiempo para mi preciada retaguardia se agota._

_-¿Por quién empezaré? - Tundácula nos miró uno a uno, señalándonos con el dedo, como si jugara al tin marín. Por fin, su dedo se detuvo ante la pavorida mirada del Gilligan. - ¡Ah, tú! El lindo hermano de Número Dos. Espero que tu trasero esté igual de suave que el de él - finalizó con una carcajada._

_Casi tan rápido que no lo pude ver, al tiempo en que dejó de reír, se abalanzó contra Tommy, quien en un intento de evadir el ataque se echó a correr como un gallina._

_Por dentro, esbocé una sonrisa._

_-Genial. - murmuré._

_-¡Ayuda, amigos!_

_Lo quiera o no, acababa de darnos una tremenda y única oportunidad para escapar. Era algo así como una carnada, o yo lo veía de ese modo._

_Me sorprendí al no ver a Número 363 ya. Supongo que él pensó lo mismo que yo y huyó por su cuenta. No lo culpo, después de todo, si se tratara de la vida de mi trasero: yo sería igual de egoísta._

_Pero el trasero de mi amigo estaba en peligro también._

_-¡Ayuda! - escuché de nuevo el grito desesperado de Tommy, que corría por toda la habitación tratando de huir._

_Suspiré. No era tan malo para dejarlo ahí, sin más._

_Preparé mi yo-yo, y sin decir palabra, me dispuse a ir a patear el trasero de otro. Sin embargo, algo me detuvo._

_No sé lo que fue. Pero algo me obligó a mirar atrás y ver a mi compañera de sector._

_Número 83 estaba paralizada del terror. No se movía, no sabía qué hacer. Se veía muy perdida y yo no tenía el corazón para dejarla allí._

_En mi familia siempre hubo tradiciones. Y sabía que las damas siempre iban a tener privilegios._

_Le di la espalda a Tommy, confiando que podría arreglárselas solo un par de minutos más, y sin previo aviso corrí hacia mi compañera y tomé su mano, obligándola a seguir mi paso._

_Tenía que sacarla de ahí._

_-¿A… dónde vamos? - tartamudeó, recobrando un poco el poder del habla._

_No le contesté, nunca había sido un chico de muchas palabras. De hecho prefería no hablar en la medida de lo posible, y me limitaba a usar "genial" en la mayoría de los casos. Aunque ahora, no quedaba mucho, claro está._

_Aún así, lo hice. Hablé._

_-Tú sígueme._

_Creo que la tranquilicé, porque su pequeña mano dejó de estar tensa, por lo menos un poco. Y mirándola por encima del hombro, me di cuenta que había esbozado una tierna sonrisa de alivio. Una muy linda sonrisa._

_Misteriosamente, me sentí muy bien de haber sido yo quien había pintado esa sonrisa en su rostro color carmesí._

_Hasta ahora me había dado cuenta que era la primera vez que tomaba de la mano a una chica._

_Me sonrojé sin querer ante este pensamiento._

_No era para nada genial._

_Sin embargo, un extraño sonido, similar al de un niño chapoteando en el agua, me volvió a la realidad. ¡Aquello había sido una nalgada!_

_Y se había escuchado bastante cerca..._

_-¡Cuidado!_

_Aquel grito había provenido de Tommy. Fruncí el ceño, y cuando miré hacia atrás…_

_Fugaz como un rayo, alguien había arrebatado a 83 de mi lado. Alcancé a ver su mano desesperada por aferrarse a la mía de nuevo, pero yo había reaccionado muy tarde, y lo único que alcancé a sujetar fue el vacío aire._

_Su rostro infantil, bañado en lágrimas, reflejaba el más puro horror. Se me oprimió el corazón._

_Y lo último que vi en ese entonces, fue la oscuridad tragársela en manos de aquel psicópata de manos grandes, acompañado de su grito de auxilio, aquella voz que me llamó por vez primera, por mi nombre…_

_-¡Lee!_

_-¡Sonya, ahí voy, espera!_

_Obligué a mis pies a correr lo más rápido que pudieran, y con cada paso que daba, en vez de acercarme a ella sentía que me alejaba._

_-¡Lee!_

_En efecto, estaba cada vez más lejos. Se alejaba de mi lado y yo no podía alcanzarla._

_Maldición..._

_-Lee… - aquel último lamento fue desapareciendo, como si el viento se lo llevara lejos._

_Ya era una mancha borrosa, perdida en las tinieblas. Sólo escuchaba sus llantos desesperados, y la risa macabra de Tundácula._

_Sentí la desesperación correr por cada fibra de mi ser. Por un segundo, supe lo que era el pánico real, el terror y la culpa de que, debido a mí, aquella linda niña iba a sufrir._

_No podía soportarlo._

_Creía que la oscuridad iba a consumirme a mí también, cuando escuché una lejana voz en lo más recóndito de mi alma, que me decía cada palabra como un susurro penetrante._

_-Esto ya tiene final, no lo olvides. No tengas miedo. Sigue adelante._

_._

_._

-¡Lee!

Cuando abrió los ojos lentamente, se topó con otro par que lo miraban preocupados, demasiado cerca de él.

-¡Está despertando! - celebró la chica, mirando con triunfo a su acompañante. - Te dije que no era necesaria la fuerza bruta, Wally.

-¿Kuki...Sanban? - Murmuró el ahora adolescente, con un reciente dolor de cabeza.

La aludida sonrió ampliamente.

-Creí que no despertarías. Estábamos muy preocupados.

-Habla por ti. - El güero rodó los ojos, y recibió al instante una mirada de reproche por parte de la fémina.

Número 84 se incorporó en el sofá, mareado.

-¿Qué pasó? - se animó a preguntar Lee, aún sujetándose la cabeza.

Número Cuatro no hizo ademán de hablar, por lo que la japonesa tomó la palabra.

-Estabas gritando en sueños. - sus ojos reflejaban preocupación, pero sacudió su cabeza y sonrió. - El nombre de una chica. ¿Cómo era? Susan… Sol… Sulem..

Número 84 palideció.

-Sonya… - su voz a penas era un murmullo, pero ambos chicos lo escucharon perfectamente.

-¡Sí, ella! - lo miró, y al darse cuenta del aspecto fantasmal que tenía, decidió ayudarle. -Vaya, no te ves muy bien. - Kuki se puso de pie, y ante la indiferente mirada del rubio que estaba a lado suyo, dijo: - te traeré algo de agua.

Su menudo cuerpo desapareció rápidamente tras la puerta, dejando a los dos muchachos solos y en un tenso ambiente.

Wally despegó sus labios.

-¿Estás bien?

La pregunta era estúpida, pues él era probablemente el único que sabía la situación en la que 84 se encontraba. Conocía su historia, y a diferencia de Kuki, recordaba perfectamente quién era Sonya.

El chico lo miró, con sus dos ojos cristalinos y una mirada dolida.

-Sí. - mintió.

Aquella pesadilla había sido tan real, como si estuviera reviviendo aquello nuevamente. Los gritos de Sonya, sus llantos y lágrimas, la primera vez que ambos se llamaron por sus nombres y la primera vez que se sujetaron de las manos. Cómo se la habían arrebatado y se la llevaban al lugar que ella más odiaba…

Sonya odiaba con toda su alma la oscuridad.

Sacudió la cabeza, confuso. Y recordando de pronto las extrañas palabras que lo despertaron, se tranquilizó un poco.

Aquella misión había terminado bien, pues aunque el susto que se le dio fue tremendo, el lado oscuro de Sonya había salido a la luz y le había dado a Tundácula una buena cucharada de su propia medicina después de que se la llevara.

Así era ella. Cuando se veía realmente en peligro, dejaba de actuar como una bebé y se transformaba en un demonio.

_Y, no obstante…_

¿De quién había sido aquella voz que lo libró de las pesadillas?

El rubio lo miraba con seriedad, sin despegarle el ojo. No sabía cómo ayudarlo y no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. El chico parecía tan perdido, y con el aspecto de un fantasma que a Wally le dio un escalofrío en la nuca.

-¡He vuelto! - la fémina se colocó en un salto al lado del muchacho. Le tendió un vaso con agua.- Aquí tienes.

No se lo agradeció, pero tomó el vaso de cristal con sus manos y le dio un sorbo.

Unos ojos verdes lo miraban intensamente, como tratando de descubrir qué se le escapaba. Lee le regresó una fría mirada.

Wally cerró los ojos.

-Vámonos, Tres.

Ella se volvió al rubio, perpleja.

-Pero Lee aún no se ve bien.

-Estoy bien. - aseguró el más joven de ellos.

Kuki se mordió su labio inferior, pues lo quisiera o no, estaba tremendamente preocupada, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Si necesitas algo, avísanos.

No recibió respuesta. Los brazos de Wallabee la sujetaron por los hombros y la guió fuera de la estancia.

Antes de que ambos chicos desaparecieran por la puerta, el güero miró por última vez al niño del yo-yo, que seguía con la mirada fija en el suelo y parecía darle vueltas en su cabeza a un tema que sólo él conocía.

Una vez fuera, la sonrisa en el rostro de la japonesa se borró al instante. Se libró del agarre del rubio y lo miró con preocupación contenida.

-Se veía muy asustado.

-Así son las pesadillas, Tres. No le des mucha importancia.

-Pero… - bajó la mirada. - él estaba gritando, se movía y hasta sudaba. ¿Una pesadilla puede hacer algo así?

El joven se masajeó la nuca, dudoso de qué le contestaría a la chica de cabello negro.

-Sí. Es muy normal, pero tú no te preocupes.

Kuki se estremeció como gelatina ante la dulce mirada que le había dedicado el australiano. Se sonrojó y giró su cabeza bruscamente.

Aún no olvidaba la plática pendiente que tenían.

Y por muy estúpido que sonara, le gustaría extenderla lo más posible. Nunca se había considerado valiente, pero reconocía que tenía algo de valor, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de hablar con Wally, todo se iba al caño.

-¿Vas a ir a casa?

La chica no supo controlarse y tartamudeó sin quererlo. Le dio la espalda.

-S-sí.

A su lado, Número Cuatro caminaba naturalmente con las manos en los bolsillos y ni siquiera la miró cuando pasó de largo.

-Pues vamos. Está oscureciendo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

-N-no es necesario…

Si las miradas mataran.

Kuki tembló, recordando de pronto la nueva personalidad fría que podía tener su compañero.

Pese a la mirada de acero que le había lanzado, sus ojos se dulcificaron y sonrió con sorna.

-¿Sabes cuántas chicas matarían para que yo las acompañara a casa?

Kuki soltó una bocanada de aire, sintiendo cómo sus músculos se relajaban considerablemente. Dejó escapar una risita.

-Qué engreído. - en un par de pasos, ya se había colocado a su lado.

-No soy engreído. Soy Wallabee Beatles.

El resto del camino fue exageradamente normal. Al contrario de lo que esperaba Número Tres, Cuatro no le mencionó en ningún momento el extraño acontecimiento que se libró en la mansión de los de la Otra Cuadra. Quizá, después de todo sí fue su imaginación, y el chico nunca tuvo intenciones de besarla.

_"Pero estaba demasiado cerca"_ pensó con decepción.

Hablando de sucesos, el de ayer sí que había sido extraño. No le preguntó a Wally el por qué, pues temía que se estuviera metiendo en temas de hombres, pero el hecho de que Ace y Wallabee estuvieran juntos, hablando, era aterrador. ¿Por qué estaban juntos?

Inclusive cuando ella misma se acercó a los dos chicos, sintió un pesado ambiente. Pero no preguntó. Se limitó a charlar con Ace e intercambiar números telefónicos.

Sonrió ante este recuerdo.

Ace era un chico bastante amistoso y enigmático, por no mencionar atractivo. Aunque esto último no le importaba mucho a Kuki, claro. La noche anterior habían pasado buen rato mandándose mensajes y descubrió que se sentía extrañamente a gusto al hablar con él.

Aunque… no toda la noche anterior había sido mensajes y risas.

Su sonrisa se borró y frunció su entrecejo.

El molesto radar se había descompuesto, o eso creyó Kuki. Pues literalmente, ¡se había vuelto loco! No le mostraba ninguna presencia, pero pitaba como si no hubiera un mañana, tan seguido y tan fuerte que la japonesa creyó que se le reventarían los tímpanos y tuvo que arreglárselas para que nadie en la casa del árbol la escuchara. Y, al final, después de varios minutos pitando sin control, se apagó sin más. No pudo volver a prenderlo.

¿Qué habrá pasado? No entendía el comportamiento de aquella máquina, aunque admitía que ya sin ella sentía que le habían quitado un peso de encima.

Aunque todavía tenía que descubrir el secreto de Rachel, y tomando en cuenta que había partido con Número Uno esa misma tarde, la tarea era extremadamente difícil.

-Si no mal recuerdo, por aquí estaba tu casa, ¿no?

La voz de Wally la bajó de las nubes bruscamente. Parpadeó.

-Así es. Es esa.

Le señaló una pequeña casa al estilo occidental como las demás, pero que tenía cierto aire oriental por deseo de sus padres.

Cuando se habían mudado a Japón, la habían puesto en venta, pero nadie la compró. Así que decidieron conservarla para cuando vinieran a vacacionar, como era el caso.

Al colocarse frente a la puerta, reinó un incómodo silencio, que Kuki fue la primera en romper.

-¿Gustas algo de tomar, o de comer?

Iba a negarse, pero ya no podía fingir más. Estar tantos años lejos de la alegre niña de su corazón habían sido lo suficientemente largos para darse cuenta que no desaprovecharía un solo momento con ella.

-Sólo algo de beber.

Ella sonrió satisfecha. Sacó sus llaves, y después de insertarlas giró la perilla, y con un leve empujón, se abrió la puerta principal.

-¡Hermana!

Al entrar, ambos chicos se toparon con las curiosas miradas de un grupo de niñas. Una de ellas, con el cabello oscuro como ala de cuervo y que le llegaba hasta los hombros, miró a Wally con recelo.

-Mushi… No sabía que habías invitado a tus amigas.

De hecho, ni siquiera sabía que ya tan rápido había hecho amigas. Pues ninguna de ellas era con las que llegó a convivir hace años cuando vivían allí.

-Papá me dio permiso. - Y al decir esto, le lanzó una mirada de demonio al rubio, que Kuki pasó desapercibida.

En la cien de Wally floreció una venita. Aquella condenada niña volvía para hacerle la vida imposible con Kuki. Y no era idiota, sabía que aquello había sido una advertencia, algo así como:

_"Papi está aquí, en esta misma casa, así que no intentes pasarte de listo porque te las verás con nosotros."_

-Tú siempre tan linda. - Kuki se acercó al grupo de niñas, y le revolvió el cabello a su hermana, que aunque supo fingir, ya no era una niña sino una adolescente, y ese tipo de tratos la cabreaban.

Después de saludar a cada una de las chicas, se dirigió a la cocina por la bebida de Wally, quien se sintió intimidado por las miradas que le lanzaba la pequeña japonesa.

_"Pequeña bruja."_ maldijo en su cabeza.

Miró a cada una discretamente por el rabillo del ojo. Eran como cinco, si acaso siete chiquillas, que hablaban de moda y de chicos. Reprimió una mueca de asco.

Su mirada se detuvo específicamente en una de ellas, y cuando la miró detenidamente su corazón se detuvo sólo un segundo. Sintió que ya la conocía, y no era precisamente por el enorme parecido que compartía con cierta persona. Simplemente, la conocía, pero no recordaba haberla visto nunca antes, o por lo menos, no en esta vida.

Pero al instante, esta sensación se desvaneció. Cuando la volvió a ver, sólo observó a una niña más. Aunque no pasó por alto que ella también le había regresado una mirada de sorpresa. Sacudió la cabeza, confuso.

Kuki se acercaba sonriente con dos latas de refresco.

-Te traje soda, tu favorita. - se la tendió.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué. - volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Sintió cómo una flecha atravesaba su corazón de hielo, nuevamente. Sabía que ya no seguiría con la fachada de chico malo, pero no la iba a dejar por completo, o eso creía. Sin embargo cuando Kuki le sonreía así todo se desmoronaba y no tenía control de sí mismo.

Iba a cometer una tontería, justamente ahora.

Como obviamente no estaban solos en casa, su plan se vio un poco estropeado. Pero rápidamente cambió de idea, y, juntando toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo, fijó sus ojos verdes en los oscuros de ella, sin pestañear.

-Kuki, tenemos que hablar.

Algo en su voz advirtió a la japonesa. Su corazón comenzó a bombear desfrenadamente, y los colores se le subían. Sintió cómo su mano sudaba bajo la fría bebida.

Sintiendo cómo el alma se le iba, consiguió decir una palabra:

-Claro.

Una sonrisa a penas visible se dibujó en el rostro mármol del chico.

-¿Afuera?

Ella asintió y ambos salieron.

Era el momento, Número Cuatro lo sabía. Ya estaba bien de ocultarse en las sombras y nunca decirle a esa niña lo importante que había sido para él -y que aún lo era- desde que ambos habían entrado al KND. Ya estaba bien de ser cobarde.

Iba a enfrentarla. Lo iba a hacer, y le dejaría en claro de una vez por todas lo que despertaba en él su dulce mirada.

_Le diría que la amaba._

Al cerrarse la puerta de entrada, donde ambos chicos habían desaparecido, Mushi Sanban gruñó por lo bajo.

-¡No puede ser! Dice que Jeremy es mi pareja ideal, qué asco. No creo en estas cosas, ¿quién sigue? - preguntó una de sus amigas, sujetando una pluma con la mano mientras hacía un test en una revista.

Mushi quería hacer ese test de parejas también, pero antes de que lo pidiera, un alarido de dolor se lo impidió.

-¡Ah!

Se giró rápidamente hacia la persona que acababa de aullar de dolor.

Ella estaba sujetándose fuertemente, casi con desesperación su cabeza. Su pecho subía y bajaba como si su corazón quisiera salírsele del pecho. Estaba sudando por cada poro de su cuerpo y por poco se arrancaba su hermoso cabello negro de la fuerza que aplicaba para controlarse. Un terremoto se libraba en su interior.

-¡Ah, ah! - gritaba ella ya sin poder contenerlo. Apretaba sus ojos fuertemente para contener las lágrimas. -¡AHHH!

Las demás chicas la miraron perplejas, sin saber qué hacer. Se habían quedado paralizadas.

La única en reaccionar fue Mushi.

Se paró de un salto y se colocó al lado de ella. Apartó sus manos del rostro y la obligó a mirarle.

La sangre se le heló cuando notó que sus ojos estaban completamente blancos.

La chica parecía estar teniendo una convulsión ahí mismo.

-¡PAPÁ! - gritó Mushi pidiendo ayuda, con los ojos llorosos. No sabía qué más hacer. -¡PAPÁ! ¡HERMANA! Resiste, Dios mío, resiste.

Lo último que escuchó la chica, fueron unas pisadas precipitándose por las escaleras y la puerta de entrada abriéndose de golpe. Muchísimos ojos la veían sin saber qué hacer.

Se desplomó en los brazos de su amiga y escuchó su voz atropellada antes de que su vista se nublara.

-Tranquila. Resiste, Sally, estarás bien…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Transmisión Interrumpida...<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comentarios de la autora:<strong>_

_¡Jaaaa! Y le corté. Qué malota soy 8)_

_Dejaré que ustedes mismos saquen conclusiones de esto... porque en lo personal, estaba ya esperando con ansias el momento donde este personaje apareciera. ¿A que saben quién es?_

_Muchos pidieron un momento LeexSonya, pero aún no puedo hacer un encuetro de ellos dos. No todavía. Así que reviví en las pesadillas de Lee algo que tuvo lugar cuando ambos eran agentes, con una pizca de misterio. (¿Más?) _

_A partir de aquí, y por la ausencia de Nigel, habrá mucho AbbyxHoagie, porque nuestra morena preferida tiene muy confundido su corazón, pero no importa, porque me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes XD _

_¿A dónde irán Nigel y Rachel? Chan chan chan chaaaaan~ _

_Ya, me emocioné. Sé que es molesto que lo lean siempre, pero gracias, ASÍ MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por sus lindos reviews. Les mando un abrazo psicológico como diría German. ¡Y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!_


End file.
